


Comfort Zone

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dark themes and light humor, F/M, Faro is probably too forgiving, Frustrated Thrawn, Hurt/Comfort, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, Thrawn is a control freak, a few times, and too understanding, flying Thrawn's star destroyer isn't an easy job, if you know what i mean, implied thryce, while reading this fic you may want to hit Thrawn really hard
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Niekonwencjonalna metoda radzenia sobie ze stresem.The unconventional method of dealing with stress.





	1. Chapter 1

Pierwszy raz przydarzył się krótko po bitwie pod Batonn. Komandor Faro nie potrafiła później powiedzieć, czy był to jej pomysł czy może admirała Thrawna. Oboje byli wciąż mocno zestresowani, mimo iż odnieśli wielkie zwycięstwo ku chwale Imperium. Właściwie to… powinni być wtedy szczęśliwi. I może byli: może tak okazali swoją _radość_.

Karyn pamiętała dość dobrze, jak Thrawn pchnął ją i przyparł do ściany. Poczuła wówczas nie tyle strach, ile ekscytację, kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzała z tak bliska prosto w czerwone połyskliwe oczy swojego przełożonego. A potem dzielący ich dystans gwałtownie się zmniejszył, aż wreszcie całkowicie zanikł.

Całowała admirała Thrawna, a ten pospiesznie rozpinał jej oliwkowy mundur. W głowie Faro brzmiał przez cały ten czas alarm: „to nie są ćwiczenia, to dzieje się naprawdę”. Ona i jej dowódca, Chiss, na dokładkę! Bardzo przystojny i na swój sposób seksowny mężczyzna, inteligentny i tak kulturalny…

I tak brutalny podczas stosunku… podczas seksu ze swoją _podwładną_. Ten jeden wyskok mógł przekreślić jego wspaniałą karierę – gdyby tylko Karyn na niego doniosła.

Łamali regulamin, oboje. No może on bardziej – przecież był mężczyzną, znacznie silniejszym od niej, i w dodatku: jej bezpośrednim zwierzchnikiem. Musiałby mieć nie lada znajomości, by z czegoś takiego się wykaraskać; by w przypadku oskarżenia wyjść ze starcia na sali sądowej bez szwanku i by cała wina spadła wyłącznie na Karyn, ambitną komandor, która…

Chyba to ona pierwsza go pocałowała. Nie miało to jednak najmniejszego znaczenia, bo chwilę później usta Thrawna zaczęły robić z jej ciałem cudowne rzeczy, kiedy komandor stała pod ścianą w rozpiętym mundurze… Karyn uwielbiała Chissa za to – i za to, jakim był dowódcą. Metodycznym, skrupulatnym, śmiałym i zdeterminowanym, by osiągnąć swój cel.

Jej ciało stało się polem bitwy, którą admirał zamierzał wygrać, nie biorąc jeńców. Thrawn z właściwą sobie dokładnością planował każdy kolejny atak: dotyk, uszczypnięcie, pocałunek, ugryzienie. Żadna strefa nie została wykluczona z obszaru działań wojennych. Chiss zajmował kolejne tereny – jej szyję, piersi, brzuch, partie intymne – podbijał je, dążąc do całkowitej dominacji.

Faro nie błagała go o litość, nie – przeciwnie: zachęcała go, by kontynuował swoje dzieło. W jej oczach Thrawn był jak niebieski bóg wojny, kim więc była ona, by stawiać mu opór? Co więcej, schlebiało jej to, że admirał chciał być z nią i w niej, że pragnął _jej._

W tamtej chwili wyobrażała sobie, że jej dowódca dotychczas skrzętnie ukrywał swoje uczucia względem niej i dopiero dramatyzm bitwy, którą stoczyli – wspólnie, Faro przez cały czas trwała u jego boku – uświadomił mu, że mogli zginąć, nigdy nie wyznawszy sobie miłości. Wtedy była pewna, że Thrawn ją kochał: gorączkowo, niemal desperacko. I że tylko ona mogła dać mu to, czego tak bardzo w owym momencie potrzebował: ukojenie.

Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem komandor uderzała plecami o ścianę z durastali. Musiała pochylić się nieco, by chronić swoją głowę. Objęła Thrawna mocno, podczas gdy on opierał się dłońmi o ścianę i parł naprzód, jakby – wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi – założył, że w ten sposób przebiją ów twardy mur.

Faro nigdy nie uprawiała tak intensywnego seksu. Jeśli wcześniej w jej głowie pojawiły się wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno powinni… coś tam o regulaminie… to w momencie ekstazy wyzbyła się wszelkich zahamowań. Chciała tylko dojść, równocześnie z nim, jej wspaniałym admirałem.

Później dopiero miała zacząć się martwić siniakami… i tym, że Thrawn ani razu nie wspomniał o tym, co tamtego dnia, tuż po bitwie pod Batonn, wydarzyło się między nimi.


	2. Chapter 2

Wytłumaczyła to sobie napięciem, które towarzyszyło im podczas bitwy, ba, podczas całej wojennej kampanii, oraz zastrzykiem adrenaliny na wieść o zwycięstwie. Na mostku trzymali się dzielnie, ale potem… naturalnie, musieli odreagować.

Thrawn przejmował się stratami wśród ludności cywilnej. Wyglądało na to, że posprzeczał się z gubernator Pryce i że nadal tlił się w nim gniew, kiedy rozmawiał z Faro.

Później Karyn stopniowo nabierała pewności, że Thrawn swoją złość na Pryce wyładował, pieprząc się z _nią_ , swoją podkomendną, trochę tak, jak mężczyzna, który po kłótni z żoną, szuka pociechy w ramionach innej kobiety. Bolało ją to, ale nie potrafiła z nim szczerze o tym porozmawiać, głównie dlatego, że… lubiła te momenty, kiedy w wielkiego admirała – teraz był już wielkim admirałem, a ona wciąż sprawowała funkcję komandor! – coś wstępowało, kiedy zmieniał się nie do poznania: ze spokojnego, opanowanego dowódcy w pełnego pasji kochanka.

Faro pracowała z nim dość długo i wcześniej nie zaobserwowała u Chissa takiego zachowania, tej swego rodzaju manii. Niestety nie mogła porozmawiać na ten temat z komandorem Vanto, który znał go dłużej, gdyż ten, rychło po nominacji Thrawna na wielkiego admirała, zniknął w niewyjaśnionych dotąd okolicznościach. Thrawn niewątpliwie wiedział, co tak naprawdę stało się z Elim Vanto, z którym, podobno, łączyła go nawet przyjaźń… Karyn zaczęła się wówczas niepokoić, że ten szał, który niekiedy ogarniał genialnego stratega Imperium, mógł doprowadzić, być może, do śmierci Vanto…

Tymczasem Thrawn bardzo szybko przeszedł do porządku dziennego zarówno po odejściu komandora Vanto ze służby, jak i po złamaniu z komandor Faro „zakazu spoufalania się”. Karyn odniosła wrażenie, że wielki admirał po prostu to wyparł – dlatego ani razu nie podjął próby wyjaśnienia jej, co takiego nim wtedy kierowało, kiedy prawie rzucił się na nią i jak teraz, po tym wszystkim, widział ich wzajemną relację.

Nic – tyle Thrawn miał do powiedzenia na ten temat. Jeśli liczyła na jakieś miłosne wyznanie ze strony skruszonego Chissa, czekało ją gorzkie rozczarowanie. Z czasem Faro zaczęła sądzić, że był to jedynie jednorazowy incydent – wynik nadmiernego stresu, napięcia, mieszanki najróżniejszych emocji – ale kiedy rozpoczęli nową kampanię i na horyzoncie zaczęły pojawiać się pewne problemy… Chociażby sprawa Fulcruma, szpiega, który sabotował ich działania na Lothalu i w podległym gubernator Pryce galaktycznym sektorze. Gdy ponownie zaistniało spięcie na linii Thrawn-Pryce, zanim Faro się obejrzała, dosłownie leżała na biurku wielkiego admirała.

Przyszła do jego prywatnego gabinetu, by przedyskutować z nim przeprowadzaną w najbliższym czasie operację: wysłanie sond szpiegowskich z misją zlokalizowania tajnej bazy rebeliantów w patrolowanym przez nich sektorze. Ona i Thrawn rozmawiali w sposób cywilizowany, Faro odebrała najnowsze rozkazy i już szykowała się do wyjścia, kiedy to niespodziewanie wielki admirał chwycił ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Karyn – powiedział.

\- W jakiej kwestii? – zapytała.

Wówczas Chiss pochylił się i pocałował ją w usta.

Zareagowała tak, jak zareagowała: ochoczo oddała pocałunek. Tęskniła za tym uczuciem, za bliskością Thrawna, martwiła się, że uznał ich pierwszy raz za pomyłkę, że nie podjął nigdy tego tematu w ich prywatnych rozmowach, ponieważ za bardzo się wstydził… i ponieważ nie chciał tego typu relacji z nią.

Kiedy ją pocałował, zapalił się w niej płomyk nadziei, że oto może Thrawn przeanalizował całą sytuację, uporządkował myśli, ułożył nową strategię… Rozwiązał skomplikowane miłosne równanie i odkrył, że w miejscu niewiadomej potrzebował jej: Karyn.

Siedziała na jego biurku, kiedy zdejmował z niej jej ubranie; pomagała mu rozpiąć jego biały mundur. Jej datapad wylądował gdzieś z jej rzeczami, na podłodze albo krześle. Faro była zbyt zajęta całowaniem Thrawna, by przykładać wagę do detali, o ile, oczywiście, nie dotyczyły one jego. To, w którym miejscu na ciele Thrawn miał pieprzyk było dla niej ważne, reszta w owym momencie nie miała najmniejszego znaczenia.

Gdy wielki admirał pomógł jej się położyć na biurku, a potem, wciąż stojąc, wszedł w nią od tyłu, Karyn poczuła się niemal tak, jakby tym razem uprawiali seks… na zgodę. Obyło się bez gryzienia, ale chwilami Thrawn naprawdę mocno przyciskał ją do blatu swojego biurka. Do standardowych pamiątek po bliskim spotkaniu z Chissem – siniaków – miały teraz dojść otarcia skóry.

Faro nie narzekała; Imperium uczyniło ją twardą. Przyjmowała na siebie ciosy podczas treningów, a czymże były te sesje z wielkim admirałem, jeśli nie kontynuacją jej szkolenia? Thrawn sprawdzał jej wytrzymałość. Tylko tyle. Przecież nie próbował jej skrzywdzić świadomie, z premedytacją. Wręcz przeciwnie: starał się ją nauczyć czegoś nowego – jak czerpać przyjemność z balansowania na granicy: rozkoszy i bólu, rozsądku i obłędu, posłuszeństwa i buntu. Genialny umysł Thrawna potrafił godzić te sprzeczności, podczas gdy ona… za bardzo się bała wszelkich skrajności. Ale nigdy nie bała się, gdy była z _nim_.

Jego obecność działała na nią kojąco, w pewnym stopniu Chiss stał się dla niej symbolem bezpieczeństwa – Faro wierzyła w to, że Thrawn był w stanie kontrolować sytuację niezależnie od zmieniających się warunków, i nawet gdy komandor sama przejmowała dowodzenie, miała poczucie, że gdyby zdarzyło jej się pomylić, na przykład nie docenić sił wroga, wielki admirał zainterweniowałby i nie dopuściłby do tego, by jej błędna decyzja doprowadziła do katastrofy. Jak dotąd, na szczęście, Thrawn nie musiał odwoływać jej rozkazów, niekiedy tylko, choć stosunkowo rzadko, dodawał od siebie jakieś polecenia dla załogi… ale wszelkie tego typu uwagi kierował bezpośrednio do niej, by to ona następnie przekazała jego rozkazy żołnierzom. Dzięki temu, że Thrawn nie umniejszał jej roli, Faro mogła zyskać szacunek załogi Chimaery.

Co ci wszyscy podlegli jej żołnierze pomyśleliby o niej, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że „dawała dupy Thrawnowi”, że „pozwalała się dymać”, kiedy tylko wielki admirał potrzebował przezwyciężyć narastającą w nim frustrację? Czy nie patrzyliby wówczas na nią jak na jego osobistą zabawkę, marionetkę? Z pewnością szeregowi szturmowcy, a być może nawet i oficerowie, nie zrozumieliby tego, że oboje – ona i Thrawn – potrzebowali tego… czegoś. Ich unikalna relacja opierała się na zaufaniu. Głębokim zaufaniu i wzajemnej zależności.

Odkąd Faro została pierwszą oficer, prawą ręką Thrawna, jej głównym zadaniem było wyręczanie Chissa z niektórych nieprzyjemnych obowiązków i pomaganie mu, w miarę możliwości, przy rozwiązywaniu poważniejszych problemów. Kto inny, jeśli nie ona, był w stanie zaspokoić potrzeby Thrawna?

I… nie tylko on jej potrzebował, ona także potrzebowała jego. Może była w nim zakochana, a może jedynie oczarowana nim, jednak gdy znajdowali się sami, w intymnej sytuacji, Faro czuła tak silny pociąg ku niemu, że wszystkie jej dotychczasowe „miłostki” nagle bladły, traciły na znaczeniu; wydawało jej się, że nigdy nie kochała żadnego mężczyzny tak mocno jak Thrawna – żadnego aż tak wysoko nie poważała i nie podziwiała jak jego. Przebywanie w pobliżu Thrawna i praca z nim – to sprawiało, że Karyn coraz bardziej podnosiła poprzeczkę przedstawicielom płci przeciwnej i oceniała ich krytycznie, ponieważ… żaden inny mężczyzna nie dorastał wielkiemu admirałowi do pięt.

Być może Thrawn domyślił się, że Faro nie umiała obdarzyć tak mocnym uczuciem nikogo poza nim, i zamiast odsunąć się od niej, odesłać ją na inny statek, postanowił dać jej namiastkę… czegoś. Miłości? Związku? Oferował jej fizyczną bliskość. Podczas seksu Chiss obejmował ją i całował – w takich chwilach to wszystko, co robili razem, miało sens. Znajdowali się wówczas jakby w innej przestrzeni – prawa rządzące Imperium ulegały zawieszeniu: byli tylko oni i ta niebywała energia w nich, tajemnicza siła pchająca ich ku sobie. Przynajmniej Faro tak to odbierała; nie miała pojęcia, jak ich relację postrzegał Thrawn…

Zauważyła tylko, że Chiss rozdzielał sferę prywatną od zawodowej. To dało jej poczucie, że widział w niej kogoś więcej niż wyłącznie swoją podwładną. Że pożądał _jej_ , Karyn. I gdyby nie pracowali razem, być może w jakiejś innej rzeczywistości mogliby się ze sobą związać, tak naprawdę.

Trochę żałowała tego, że Imperium zabierało jej Thrawna – kiedy temu włączał się tryb „wielkiego admirała” – z drugiej zaś strony Faro wiedziała dobrze, że gdyby oboje nie służyli na tym samym statku, ich drogi prawdopodobnie nigdy by się nie przecięły. Miała mnóstwo szczęścia, innymi słowy, że dostała taki, a nie inny przydział. Lubiła służyć pod Thrawnem. Lubiła być pod nim, dosłownie.


	3. Chapter 3

Podporządkowywała się rozkazom wielkiego admirała, zawsze starała się jak najlepiej wywiązywać z powierzonych jej zadań, a Thrawn stopniowo podnosił jej poprzeczkę coraz wyżej. Kiedy usłyszała o planach Chissa dotyczących Mandalory, Faro miała spore wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno nadawała się do tego, by pokierować siłami, które miały wspierać gubernatora Saxona. Czy nie lepiej, by zajął się tym ktoś bardziej doświadczony, na przykład admirał Konstantine? Odważyła się zapytać o to Thrawna. Wielki admirał uprzejmie, acz stanowczo oświadczył jej, że obecność Konstantine’a była w tym czasie niezbędna w innym miejscu. A później…

\- Potrzebuję więcej informacji o Mandalorianach – poinformował ją. – O ich kulturze, sztuce, zwyczajach. Konstantine nie jest w stanie dostarczyć mi tych danych.

Zatem nie tylko miała być zbrojnym ramieniem Imperium, ale też… szpiegiem? Może raczej „obserwatorką” albo „nadzorczynią”. Oficjalnie, bo nieoficjalnie… Faro wiedziała, jakich danych Thrawn potrzebował, nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak wielki admirał zamierzał w przyszłości wykorzystać pozyskane przez nią informacje.

Przez moment komandor czuła się tak, jakby Thrawn celowo ją odsyłał gdzieś daleko, by rozluźnić ich relacje, rozładować napięcie, które między nimi się wytworzyło; by dać jej do zrozumienia, że to coś pomiędzy nimi to nie był żaden „związek”, ani nawet „romans”, tylko przygodny seks… powtarzany jak jakaś rutynowa procedura bezpieczeństwa. Tak jakby robili to ze sobą od czasu do czasu, by móc funkcjonować w miarę _normalnie_.

Karyn nie była przekonana co do tego, że aby osiągnąć względną „normalność”, należało w jakiś sposób się „wyszumieć”, postępując w sposób niedozwolony, lecz nieszkodliwy. Choć może faktycznie jej „zauroczenie” Thrawnem nie było aż tak niewinne i platoniczne, jak początkowo sądziła, wydawało jej się, że potrafiła sobie z tym samodzielnie poradzić i nie potrzebowała tego, by jej fantazje stały się rzeczywistością… w ściśle określonych przez wielkiego admirała warunkach. Przez to, w jaki sposób to robili, czuła się trochę tak, jakby uczestniczyła w jakimś eksperymencie w wydzielonej przestrzeni, w gabinecie Thrawna.

Czasem Karyn zastanawiała się nad tym, jaki właściwie był cel Chissa. Niekiedy jego zachowanie wyglądało na spontaniczne, ale Faro powątpiewała w to, by sytuacja, w której oboje się znaleźli, nie była zaaranżowana przez wielkiego admirała i nie była dla niego… wygodna. Przecież ona, jako jego podwładna, nie mogła tak zwyczajnie do niego podejść, przytulić go, pocałować. Nie mogła zachowywać się swobodnie w jego obecności, dopóki nie usłyszała komendy: „spocznij”. Z tego powodu w niej także narastała frustracja, gdy musiała się pilnować, by nie okazać swojemu dowódcy lekceważenia i nie zasłużyć na reprymendę.

Spotykanie się z Thrawnem na stopie prywatnej dodatkowo było utrudnione tym, że Chiss, jako jedyny oficer na Chimaerze, miał nieregularny rytm pracy. Faro często sprawdzała jego grafik i udało jej się dowiedzieć, w których godzinach jej przełożony prawdopodobnie sypiał, ale… Nie mogła wówczas niespodziewanie wparować do jego prywatnych kwater. Gdyby Thrawn chciał zaprosić ją do swojej sypialni, zwyczajnie by to zrobił. Skoro jednak wolał szybki seks w zaciszu swojego gabinetu, Karyn nie miała szans na to, by zasnąć w objęciach swojego ukochanego dowódcy. Nie. Thrawn wyznaczył wyraźną granicę, której nie mogli przekroczyć. Bo gdzieś za tą linią pojawiało się przywiązanie, któremu być może towarzyszyłyby romantyczne uczucia…

Faro doszła do wniosku, że nierozsądnie było pogłębiać prywatne relacje z Thrawnem, gdyż ten najwidoczniej sobie tego nie życzył. Vanto próbował zostać jego przyjacielem i… przepadł bez wieści. Karyn nie chciała, by i ją spotkał podobny los.

Misja na Mandalorze miała jej pozwolić na „chwilowy odpoczynek od Chissa”. Niestety, o ile oddalenie się od trudnego kochanka było jak najbardziej wskazane i zalecane dla jej zdrowia psychicznego, o tyle brak zwierzchnika dawał jej się mocno we znaki, kiedy musiała podjąć jakąś niełatwą decyzję… samodzielnie. Nie mogła skonsultować się z Thrawnem, zresztą nie miała na to czasu: musiała błyskawicznie zareagować, gdy na horyzoncie pojawili się rebelianci.

Poradziła sobie, w swoim własnym odczuciu, nienajgorzej. Ale gdy wróciła na Chimaerę była… bardzo zmęczona. W dodatku Faro miała świadomość, że zamiast chwili wytchnienia, czeka ją natłok nowych obowiązków.

Wpierw jednak musiała złożyć raport i podzielić się zdobytą wiedzą z wielkim admirałem. Kiedy Thrawn wziął od niej dysk i załadował do komputera, aby przyjrzeć się dokładnie hologramom dzieł sztuki, które komandor dla niego pozyskała, Faro poczuła irytację. Nie tak, jej zdaniem, Thrawn powinien ją powitać! Mógł okazać swoją wdzięczność… w określony sposób. Życzliwe słowo może i by wystarczyło, ale mile widziany byłby również pocałunek, a potem… wiadomo co.

Spojrzała na Thrawna: uśmiechał się lekko; z jakiegoś powodu miał dobry humor. Prawdopodobnie miało to związek z dziełami sztuki, którymi mógł się otoczyć; z tym, że mógł teraz zanurzyć w niebieskiej poświacie hologramów, zamiast… w niej.

Karyn stała nadal sztywno w swoim miejscu – wielki admirał wszak nie dał jej znaku, że mogła już opuścić jego gabinet albo chociaż usiąść na krześle przy jego biurku – i wszystko wskazywało na to, że zajęty kontemplacją sztuki Thrawn na moment zapomniał o niej.

\- Admirale?

Popatrzył na nią, jak gdyby zdziwiony, że trwała w bezruchu jak jakaś kamienna figura z jego kolekcji.

\- Czy mogę odejść? – zapytała.

\- Tak – odrzekł cichym tonem, bez przekonania.

Zrozumiała, że chciał powiedzieć przez to: „nie zostań… podziwiaj ze mną mandaloriańską sztukę”. Wiedziała, czego sobie życzył: jej uwag i komentarzy. Nie, nie kolejnego raportu – chciał usłyszeć, co komandor widziała w tych właśnie okazach, które dla niego zebrała. Jakimi kryteriami kierowała się przy swoim wyborze. Jakimi, właśnie…

Próbowała zgadnąć, co zwróciłoby _jego_ uwagę. Zdobienia mandaloriańskich zbroi, na przykład. I oczywiście obrazy artysty, który nosił to samo nazwisko, co jedna z rebeliantek. Zdobyła też, naturalnie, katalog dzieł wystawianych w Mandaloriańskiej Galerii Sztuki. Warto było wiedzieć, co Mandalorianie uważali za swoje dziedzictwo, z czego byli najbardziej dumni… ponieważ ta ich duma ze swojego pochodzenia, z przynależności do określonego klanu, najbardziej rzuciła się Karyn w oczy podczas jej krótkiej wizyty na Mandalorze. Republika, Imperium czy cokolwiek innego – to dla Mandalorian miało drugorzędne znaczenie, dla nich najważniejsza była _ich_ planeta. Co, niestety, dla Imperium mogło w przyszłości stanowić problem. Saxon zgodził się na imperialną „okupację”, ponieważ wsparcie dodatkowych sił pomogło mu zyskać przewagę i podporządkować sobie słabsze klany… ale nie wszystkie. Wojna domowa na Mandalorze nadal trwała i nawet jeśli część wojowników pozostawała w ukryciu, nie zamierzali oni wcale złożyć broni. I to również było poważnym problemem, z którym należało się zmierzyć – bo co jeśli Imperium poparło „niewłaściwy” klan? Jeśli klan Vizsla nie był w stanie utrzymać władzy?

Tego nie było w jej oficjalnym raporcie, ale prywatnie Faro mogła podzielić się z wielkim admirałem swoimi wątpliwościami. Podeszła do niego, stanęła u jego boku i podjęła ów wątek, ale po chwili… kiedy wspomniała o tym, że Imperium nie da rady utrzymać Mandalory, jeśli klany zjednoczą się przeciwko gubernatorowi Saxonowi, poczuła bezsilność i złość… co takiego mogła zrobić, ona, dowodząca jednym mniejszym gwiezdnym niszczycielem, który nawet nie należał do niej, lecz do Thrawna…

Nic nie przychodziło łatwo. O wszystko trzeba było walczyć. I ona, Karyn Faro, mogła walczyć, o ile posiadała przynajmniej jeden statek, choć jedną eskadrę myśliwców, grupę posłusznych sobie żołnierzy… Ale nie mogła stawić czoła komuś, kto był od niej znacznie silniejszy. Nie chciała podejmować beznadziejnej walki.

Widziała, co robili rebelianci: bezczelnie kradli. Brali imperialne dobra, jakby mieli do nich prawo. Przywłaszczali sobie broń, maszyny, przeciągali na swoją stronę dobrych ludzi. Przyglądanie się temu naturalnie wywoływało w niej słuszny gniew, ale też… stanowiło swego rodzaju naukę: jeśli chcesz, żeby coś było twoje, weź to sobie.

Zerknęła na Thrawna. Nie ona wybrała go na swojego dowódcę, ale… gdyby mogła decydować, nie chciałaby nikogo innego. Śmiała się teraz z tych, którzy marzyli o służbie na Executorze, zamiast zazdrościć tym, którzy służyli pod rozkazami wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

Zmarszczyła nieco brwi: dlaczego on musiał być aż tak wysoki? Żeby go pocałować z zaskoczenia, musiałaby stanąć na jakiejś skrzynce albo… podciąć Thrawna. A może najlepiej byłoby do tego celu użyć mandaloriańskiego odrzutowego plecaka?

Chyba wreszcie wielki admirał dostrzegł, że jego podwładna przygryzała dolną wargę w geście zniecierpliwienia. Uśmiechnął się znacząco – zupełnie jakby spodobała mu się jej reakcja. Równocześnie ten uśmiech wyrażał jego zadowolenie, że Faro nie mogła postąpić z nim tak, jak on wcześniej postąpił z nią. Bo gdyby mogła… gdyby to ona była wielką admirał, a on komandorem…

Zdumiała ją ta niespodziewana myśl: że gdyby zamienili się rolami, gdyby to od niej zależało, czy w ich relacji nastąpi nagły przełom, Faro chętnie przyparłaby Thrawna do ściany, jednakże… jednocześnie czułaby się źle, nadużywając w ten sposób swojej władzy nad nim. Czy, gdyby tego nie chciał, powiedziałby jej wprost: „nie”?

W czerwonych oczach Chissa pojawiło się coś… coś jakby błysk rozbawienia. Mógłby jeszcze wymownie przewrócić oczami, mruknąć coś w stylu: „o rany, na co czekasz, Karyn, pocałuj mnie wreszcie”. Choć w jego przypadku zabrzmiałoby to raczej jak polecenie: „pani komandor, proszę zainicjować pocałunek”.

Z premedytacją pochylił się tak, jak gdyby próbował przyjrzeć się lepiej jednemu z hologramów… przez który następnie przeniknęła jej twarz, zbliżająca się bardzo szybko do jego twarzy. Może i był to w jej wykonaniu „atak wyprzedzający”, ale niewątpliwie został on przez niego sprowokowany.

Przygryzła lekko jego wargi, najpierw górną, a potem dolną; uniosła nieco wzrok, by spojrzeć w jego błyszczące oczy i na te czerwone kreski, które rysowały się pod jego dolnymi powiekami, a później na ledwie widoczne piegi na jego nosie – i miała ochotę pocałować czubek jego nosa, ale… zbyt mocno się speszyła: Thrawn mógłby odebrać to niewłaściwie, prawdopodobnie nie pragnął od niej czułych gestów, podczas seksu preferował raczej brutalność: paznokcie wbijające się w skórę i mocny, stalowy uścisk, zderzające się ze sobą ciała: pod ścianą, na biurku, albo, tak, jak teraz, na podłodze…

Zabawne, że jednak udało jej się „powalić go” na ziemię: sprawić, by ukląkł na chłodnej posadzce tuż za nią, obejmując ją ciasno, podczas gdy ona podpierała się dłońmi… Karyn myślała o jego białych spodniach, o tym, że Chiss powinien raczej stać, by utrzymać nieskazitelną czystość swojego munduru – munduru, którego nie mieli czasu zdjąć i w efekcie parzyli się na podłodze w zaledwie rozpiętych ubraniach.

Czuła jego ciepły oddech na swoim policzku, słyszała jak Thrawn gwałtownie zaczerpywał powietrza i głośno wydmuchiwał je z płuc przy każdym kolejnym pchnięciu. I tak był stosunkowo cicho w porównaniu z nią. Z jej gardła ustawicznie wydobywały się jęki. Tak, właśnie! Tego pragnęła! Tak, tego!

Na moment pociemniało jej w oczach, gdy Thrawn uderzył w jeden z jej czułych punktów. Pochyliła się tak, jak gdyby miała ochotę oprzeć czoło o chłodne podłoże. Dzwoniło jej w uszach, tak raptownie podczas orgazmu podskoczyło jej ciśnienie.

\- Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem – usłyszała za swoimi plecami jego głos, lekko zasapany, lecz pełen zadowolenia. – Konstantine ostatnio bardzo mnie zawiódł. I muszę… przeprowadzić kontrolę w fabryce na Lothalu. Nie mogę pozostawić mojej floty w rękach tego… imbecyla.

\- Jest admirałem – przypomniała mu Faro automatycznie, chociaż właściwie zgadzała się z Chissem, jak zawsze.

\- I głupcem – Thrawn prychnął pogardliwie. – Konstantinem kieruje ambicja, a to sprawia, że nie potrafi działać efektywnie: słuchać rozkazów, kiedy trzeba; wychodzić z własną inicjatywą tylko wtedy, gdy jest to pożądane.

Potrząsnęła głową. Nie była pewna, czy miał przez to na myśli _jej_ inicjatywę, czy raczej chciał jej dać do zrozumienia, że powinna znać swoje miejsce w szeregu – nie zapędzać się i nie wyobrażać sobie nie wiadomo czego.

Z genitaliami przytkniętymi do jej pośladków, wielki admirał myślał o wojnie i o przyszłym zwycięstwie; planował swój następny ruch. Karyn zrozumiała wówczas, że była jedynie pionkiem na jego planszy.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiedy Faro ponownie przekroczyła drzwi gabinetu wielkiego admirała, przeczuwała, że kontrola w lothalskiej fabryce nie przebiegła zgodnie z planem Thrawna. Przygotowała się mentalnie na to, że sfrustrowany Chiss potraktuje ją dość ostro i już w myślach obliczała, ile opakowań bacty będzie musiała zużyć, aby pozbyć się siniaków i otarć skóry, nie spodziewała się jednak tego, że zastanie Thrawna w podejrzanie dobrym humorze.

Uśmiechał się szeroko, co odrobinę ją zaniepokoiło.

\- Admirale?

Nie musiał jej się z niczego tłumaczyć, a mimo to podzielił się z nią wiadomością:

\- Wprowadziliśmy system, który zapobiegnie dalszym aktom sabotażu. Jednakże… rebeliantom udawało się wykraść schematy moich myśliwców.

\- To… niedobrze – odparła.

Nie powinien z tego się cieszyć.

\- To było nieuniknione – Thrawn machnął ręką lekceważąco, wyraźnie nie chcąc wdawać się w szczegóły. – Rebeliantom pomógł Fulcrum.

Oczy Chissa zajaśniały złowieszczo, gdy wspomniał o rebelianckim szpiegu.

\- Tak. Był w tej fabryce – zaznaczył. – To znacznie zawęża krąg podejrzanych o zdradę.

\- Czy nie lepiej, żeby tą sprawą zajęło się ISB, sir? – zasugerowała Faro nieśmiało.

Thrawn miał dosyć własnych obowiązków i jej zdaniem mógł spokojnie powierzyć przeprowadzenie śledztwa wykwalifikowanym do tego organom.

\- Niby tak – wielki admirał odruchowo strzepnął jakiś niewidoczny dla niej pyłek ze swojego śnieżnobiałego munduru, następnie ponownie utkwił wzrok w Karyn – o ile zdrajca nie ma sojuszników wśród agentów służb bezpieczeństwa lub też sam do nich nie przynależy. Nie każdemu można ufać.

\- Pułkownik Yularen mógłby pomóc – podpowiedziała mu wówczas.

\- Być może.

Chiss wyprostował się i założył ręce za plecy.

\- Jednak kwestią, o której chciałem dzisiaj z panią porozmawiać jest właśnie… zaufanie.

Zrobiło jej się gorąco. W myślach zrobiła krótką listę wszelkich swoich ostatnich uchybień. Wydawało jej się, że jej działania służące zapewnieniu bezpieczeństwa wielkiemu admirałowi podczas jego wizyty w fabryce na Lothalu były odpowiednie do sytuacji. Faro zabezpieczała to miejsce z orbity przed nieoczekiwanym atakiem myśliwców wroga, do którego wszak, na szczęście, nie doszło. Niemniej jednak nie mogła opuścić swojego posterunku; zresztą, Chimaera nie nadawała się do prowadzenia walk na lądzie, wyjąwszy, naturalnie, zrównanie wszystkich budynków znajdujących się na powierzchni planety z ziemią podczas orbitalnego bombardowania. Nie. By unieszkodliwić rebeliantów poruszających się niewielkim poduszkowcem, należało użyć wojsk lądowych, ewentualnie myśliwców krótkiego zasięgu, a te i tak musiałyby być wówczas kierowane z jakiegoś punktu obserwacyjnego umieszczonego na powierzchni Lothalu. Komandor nie miała więc sobie nic do zarzucenia.

Stanęła jednak na baczność; Thrawn użył swojego oficjalnego tonu, a to znaczyło, że nadal rozmawiali o sprawach zawodowych, a nie prywatnych. Prywatnie bowiem Faro mogłaby powiedzieć Thrawnowi bardzo dużo o „zaufaniu”.

Chiss odchrząknął.

\- Prawdopodobnie powinno to odbyć się inną drogą, bardziej… biurokratyczną – zmarszczył nos, wymawiając to słowo – ale z uwagi na zaistniałą sytuację, udało mi się przyspieszyć procedurę pani… awansu.

Poczuła się tak, jakby chlusnął jej w twarz szklanką zimnej wody. Awans? O czym on mówił?

Uśmiechnął się do niej wyrozumiale.

\- Pani zaangażowanie podczas bitwy o Batonn w moim mniemaniu było wystarczające, by panią awansować – oświadczył jej – jednakże… większość zasług przypisano wówczas mnie, choć do zwycięstwa przyczyniła się cała moja załoga. Cóż, skoro Najwyższe Dowództwo większą wagę przywiązuje do tego, kto w danym momencie przewodził armii, potrzebowaliśmy, by sprawdziła się pani w tej roli podczas samodzielnych misji. Gubernator Saxon bardzo chwalił sobie pani pomoc, gubernator Pryce również napisała dla pani rekomendację.

Pryce! Arihnda Pryce nigdy nie robiła niczego bezinteresownie. Faro nie wierzyła w to, by gubernator Lothalu wspomniała o niej pochlebnie komukolwiek, o ile nie liczyła na to, że Thrawn jakoś jej się za tę „przysługę” zrewanżuje. A Saxon… z pewnością nie był wybitnym politykiem. Nie miał żadnego interesu w tym, by jakąś imperialną komandor awansowano, zapewne również nie spodziewał się tego, że Faro w przyszłości mu za to podziękuje. I słusznie.

Karyn przypomniała sobie wtedy pewien obraz: Thrawna analizującego mandaloriańską sztukę. Być może jej genialny wielki admirał znalazł jakąś słabość Saxona i… zaszantażował go? Czy Thrawn byłby do tego zdolny? Możliwe. Do tego i wielu innych rzeczy. Mógł też, na przykład, przespać się z Pryce… Ta myśl sprawiła Faro ogromny ból. Podejrzewała, że coś kiedyś mogło być między Thrawnem a obecną gubernator Lothalu, ale wolała wierzyć, że to coś skończyło się rychło po wydarzeniach na Batonn, gdy ona i Thrawn…

Thrawn, który teraz uśmiechał się, zadowolony z siebie, że „załatwił” dla niej awans. Ciesz się, Karyn, otrzymasz nowe cylindry kodowe i dodatkowy kwadracik na swojej plakietce! Prawdopodobnie uradowałoby ją to bardziej, gdyby miała pewność, że zasłużyła sobie na to wyróżnienie swoją ciężką pracą, lecz w tej sytuacji czuła się tak, jakby głównym powodem jej awansu było to, że sypiała z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem. Zaś to, że gubernator Pryce podpisała się pod rekomendacją dla _kochanki_ swojego „byłego”, wyglądało na wyjątkowo perfidną zagrywkę ze strony Chissa. Może dlatego tak się uśmiechał?

\- Sir – Faro przestąpiła z nogi na nogę – nie jestem pewna, czy pana ocena mojej pracy jest… obiektywna.

Thrawn uniósł swe czarne brwi, doskonale odgrywając niezrozumienie.

\- Ależ to wszystko jest odpowiednio udokumentowane.

\- W takim razie… mam wątpliwości, dlaczego chce pan przyspieszyć mój awans. I dlaczego informuje mnie pan o tym właśnie teraz.

Sądził, że Karyn z radości rzuci mu się na szyję? Że da mu dalsze dowody swojej wdzięczności? Że, wiedząc w jakiej mierze jej los zależał od niego, będzie się bardziej starała, by go zadowolić?

Wielki admirał westchnął głośno, teatralnie.

\- Chcę, by zwiększono pani uprawnienia, ponieważ potrzebuję… kogoś zaufanego, komu w krytycznej sytuacji będę mógł wyznaczyć kluczową rolę w walce z nieprzyjacielem; kogoś, kto nie spieprzy sprawy tak spektakularnie jak admirał Konstantine – na twarzy Chissa pojawił się nieprzyjemny uśmieszek. – Obecna ranga pozwala pani kierować jedynie jednym gwiezdnym niszczycielem, lecz nie większą ilością statków.

\- Nie robiłam tego jeszcze, sir. Nie wiadomo, czy się do tego nadaję…

\- Stała pani obok mnie na mostku, kiedy _ja_ dowodziłem. Tłumaczyłem pani, krok po kroku, podejmowane przeze mnie działania – obrócił się tak, że mogła teraz podziwiać jego prawy profil, i spojrzał na nią kątem oka – i nie wierzę w to, że niczego się pani wówczas ode mnie nie nauczyła.

Zacisnęła usta. Może w tej kwestii akurat miał rację? Brakowało jej pewności siebie, wiary we własne siły. Skoro Thrawn mówił jej, że była gotowa, by samodzielnie dowodzić flotą, znaczyło to, że faktycznie tak było.

\- Nie wyjaśnił pan jednak, dlaczego to miałoby nastąpić _teraz_ – postawiła akcent na ostatnim słowie.

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Trafiła w samo sedno.

\- Sprawa Fulcruma – odrzekł – uświadomiła mi, że żołnierze potrzebują… większej motywacji. Nagrody za wierną służbę i kary za zdradę.

\- I to tyle? – Faro pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Chce pan przez to udowodnić swoim żołnierzom, że każdy z nas może zajść wysoko, jeśli tylko postępuje właściwie?

Jego uśmiech nagle przygasł.

\- Nie – odparł stanowczo – nie każdy. Wiem, że _ty_ na to zasługujesz i chcę… osobiście dopilnować tego, by praca ze mną nie odbiła się negatywnie na twojej karierze.

Wyczuła instynktownie, że Chiss odnosił się do jakichś wydarzeń ze swojej przeszłości. Bardziej jednak w tamtej chwili zaintrygowało ją co innego: czy rzeczywiście mogłoby się kiedyś tak zdarzyć, że musiałaby wybierać między Thrawnem a swoją karierą? Czy wolałaby wtedy nadal służyć pod nim, na Chimaerze, czy też dowodzić własną flotą i być panią swojego losu? I czy Thrawn… wypuściłby ją w końcu spod swych opiekuńczych skrzydeł?

Kiedyś… Karyn mogła mu się znudzić. Thrawn mógł obdarzyć uczuciem inną kobietę. Bezpieczniej było przyjąć ten awans, zadbać zawczasu o swoją przyszłość…

\- Dziękuję, sir – rzekła, starając się ukryć gorycz, którą wywołała w niej świadomość, że nic nie trwało wiecznie.

Jakby w ten sposób mogła oszukać _jego_ , który czytał w niej jak w otwartej księdze.

Przyglądał jej się teraz badawczo; nie rozumiał, dlaczego wieść o awansie nie ucieszyła jej aż tak, jak się tego spodziewał.

\- Otrzyma pani dowództwo nad własną flotą, gdy zakończymy aktualnie trwającą kampanię – powiedział z naciskiem. – Do tego czasu potrzebuję pani na Chimaerze.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Aye, sir.

\- To wszystko.

Popatrzył na nią tak, że Karyn była niemal absolutnie pewna, że zdecydowanie nie było to wszystko, czego od niej w danej chwili chciał.

Nie wydał jej jednak żadnego polecenia. Czekał.

\- Sir – spojrzała mu w oczy i skłamała: – obecnie jestem niedysponowana.

Jego wyraz twarzy się nie zmienił. Thrawn opuścił nieco wzrok, taksując całą jej sylwetkę, i w końcu wydusił z siebie jedno słowo:

\- Szkoda.


	5. Chapter 5

Miała sobie za złe, że go okłamała: jeśli Thrawn wiedział cokolwiek o cyklu menstruacyjnym ludzkich kobiet, łatwo mógł wyliczyć, kiedy wypadał jej okres, a potem uznać, że… Faro użyła tej wymówki, ponieważ nie chciała więcej uprawiać z nim seksu.

Wtedy, gdy to powiedziała, owszem, nie miała ochoty na stosunek: wydawało jej się, że gdyby pozwoliła mu się znowu zerżnąć na jego biurku, wyglądałoby to tak, jakby świadczyła usługi seksualne w zamian za osobiste korzyści: protekcję wielkiego admirała.

Poczuła się źle, gdy zobaczyła zawód w jego oczach, w pierwszym odruchu chciała nawet zaproponować, że mogliby trochę się poprzytulać, ale… jemu zapewne by to nie wystarczyło. Nie odważyła się go pocałować, nawet w policzek na pożegnanie. Przecież nie okazywali sobie czułości. Chociaż… gdyby to zależało od niej, Karyn z chęcią spędziłaby więcej czasu w jego objęciach. Może i calutką noc, a potem kolejną, i kolejną… Musiała coś zrobić, by nakłonić Chissa, by zaangażował się w ich relację bardziej _emocjonalnie_. Żeby zaczął okazywać jej jakieś uczucia.

Czasem Faro zastanawiała się, czy wszyscy Chissowie byli tak skryci jak jej wielki admirał. Służyła pod nim już od kilku dobrych lat i wciąż nie potrafiła powiedzieć, czy Thrawn prywatnie ją _lubił_. Owszem, okazało się, że lubił seks z nią, ale czy myślał o niej czasem z sympatią? Komandor nie wychwyciła żadnej zmiany w ich wzajemnych stosunkach aż do tamtego pamiętnego dnia, gdy Chiss ją pocałował. A powinna była przecież coś zauważyć! W którymś momencie musiało się pojawić coś, co doprowadziło później do tamtego pocałunku, prawda?

Gdyby bowiem tak nie było… znaczyłoby to tyle, że Thrawn pocałował _ją_ , ponieważ była obok, dostępna od ręki, a on miał ochotę na szybki seks. Faro jednak nie była skłonna uwierzyć w to, że zadecydował czysty przypadek. Zwłaszcza, że ilekroć potem wielki admirał potrzebował rozładować napięcie seksualne, wzywał _ją_ , a nie kogo innego, do swojego gabinetu.

Zrobili to kilkukrotnie, a zatem można było powiedzieć, że byli „kochankami”. Ona była mu wierna, a on jej? Czy, gdy mu wtedy odmówiła, zaczął szukać innej „okazji”? Nie. Chyba nie. Thrawn wiedział, że Faro była w nim zakochana. Z pewnością cieszyło go to, że jego podwładna odpowiadała ochoczo na jego pocałunki i że chciała się z nim kochać. Nie miał przez to wrażenia, że ją wykorzystywał, skoro ona również pragnęła seksu. Ale Faro chciała też czegoś więcej. Nie, nie żadnej słownej deklaracji – jedynie wyrazu jego prawdziwych uczuć.

Wydawało jej się, że Thrawn musiał coś do niej czuć – tylko nie okazywał tego, a ona nie umiała przeniknąć jego myśli. Czy to ona powinna zainicjować „poważną” rozmowę na ten temat? Żaden moment nie był dobry, a jej dodatkowo ręce krępował wojskowy regulamin. Miałaby stanąć na baczność, stuknąć obcasami i wyrecytować formułkę: „proszę o pozwolenie na wyznanie panu miłości, sir”? Jak Thrawn by na to zareagował? Co by jej odpowiedział, gdyby usłyszał od niej „kocham cię”? W najgorszym razie mógłby się wystraszyć i zerwać ich stosunki. Mógłby też tylko skinąć głową, sygnalizując: „wiem o tym, dziękuję za przypomnienie”. Szanse na to, by odrzekł: „ja też cię kocham, Karyn”, były raczej nikłe.

Może powinna coś zrobić, spróbować jakoś… odkochać się. Znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, wartego jej miłości. Kogo usiłowała oszukać, nie była w stanie znaleźć nikogo lepszego od Thrawna! Czyli pozostawało jej jedno wyjście: musiała sprawić, by on również się w niej zakochał. Problem w tym, że jeśli cielesna bliskość, pocałunki i seks nie przełożyły się na tego rodzaju uczucie, Karyn niewiele więcej mogła w tej kwestii zrobić.

Powinni o tym ze sobą szczerze porozmawiać, obnażyć nie tylko ciała, ale i dusze. Tylko tak komandor mogła się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę wielki admirał o niej myślał i co do niej czuł. Tak, to było w tej sytuacji jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie.

*

Problemem jednak okazało się to, że gdy Thrawn nie wzywał jej do swojego gabinetu, Faro nie miała zbyt wielu okazji, by pobyć z nim choćby i przez chwilę na osobności. Przecież nie mogła poruszyć ich prywatnych spraw na mostku, w obecności techników i niższych rangą oficerów! Mogła co najwyżej wysłać wielkiemu admirałowi wiadomość przez holonet, dołączyć do jednego ze swoich raportów „p.s. kocham cię”. Dać mu argument, żeby ją zwolnił.

Być może Thrawn zamierzał to uczynić: może faktycznie „załatwił” jej awans i inny przydział, by nie oglądać jej już więcej? Powiedział, że pragnął, by Karyn towarzyszyła mu do końca obecnie trwającej kampanii jako jego pierwsza oficer. Mógł jednak zmienić zdanie. Co gorsza, mógł teraz zmienić zdanie odnośnie jej awansu! Może planował ją w ten sposób ukarać, a może myślał, że jej odruchowa odpowiedź i negatywna reakcja na jego „starania” świadczyły o tym, że Faro nie chciała wcale opuszczać pokładu Chimaery. Poniekąd tak było – cóż, na swe nieszczęście zakochała się w swoim dowódcy – ale odkąd Faro służyła w marynarce, posłusznie podporządkowywała się rozkazom. Nie protestowałaby, gdyby dostała inny przydział – łkałaby w duszy.

Możliwe, że źle oczytała intencje wielkiego admirała: wydawało jej się, że chciał ją jakoś „nagrodzić”, lecz on w rzeczywistości przemyślnie ją karał. Tresował ją. Wspomniał o tym awansie, dał jej nadzieję i czekał na „rewanż” z jej strony. Nie otrzymał buziaka, robótki ręcznej ani obciąganka, więc obraził się i odgrywał się teraz, stosując strategię cichych dni. Może czekał na przeprosiny, liczył na to, że Faro spróbuje go jakoś udobruchać, ponieważ w jego mniemaniu zależało jej bardzo na tym awansie?

Niemal uderzyła się w czoło, gdy zaświtała jej w głowie nowa myśl: to musiał być _test_. Thrawn kochał łamigłówki. Tylko, co tym razem Chiss starał się osiągnąć? Sprawdzał ją, tego Faro była pewna. Czy spektakularnie oblała ten egzamin? Gdyby okazała, że zależało jej na przyobiecanym awansie – bardziej niż na samym Thrawnie – prawdopodobnie „zraniony” Chiss znalazły sposób, by szybko usunąć ją ze swojego statku. Ale przez to, że ujawniła swoje wątpliwości… cóż, jej zachowanie sugerowało raczej, że „uniosła się dumą” niż że kochała Thrawna zbyt mocno, by chcieć go opuścić.

To musiał być test – nie otrzymała dotąd żadnej wiadomości od Dowództwa, w której chociaż by nadmieniono, że komandor zasługiwała na wyróżnienie. Może wcale nie planowano jej awansować? Nie miała na to żadnego dowodu, poza słowami Thrawna. Powiedział jej, że Pryce i Saxon napisali dla niej rekomendację, ale… Faro nie była aż tak głupia, by zapytać jedno z nich, czy wzmiankowało o niej i jej "dokonaniach" w którymś ze swych raportów.

To były tylko słowa… rzucone w jej kierunku jako _przynęta_. To nic więcej, jak tylko słowa, uznała Faro.

**

Okazało się jednak, że nie miała racji – kiedy Thrawn w końcu zdecydował się do niej odezwać, poinformował ją, że muszą się udać na Coruscant w trybie pilnym.

\- W jakim celu, sir? – zapytała ostrożnie.

Twarde spojrzenie, jakie Chiss jej posłał, odczytała jako „to nie pani sprawa”. Zinterpretowała je najwyraźniej błędnie, bo chwilę później wielki admirał odpowiedział jej:

\- Najwyższe Dowództwo przyznało pani awans.

Wyczuła lekką irytację w jego głosie. Nie rozumiała, co takiego zdenerwowało jej dowódcę. Przecież chciał dla niej awansu. A może nie?

\- Sir, mogę wziąć prom i… wrócę niebawem, zaraz po ceremonii.

Może tego Thrawn się obawiał – że Karyn da nogę; że ucieknie od niego przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji.

Dostrzegła w jego czerwonych oczach coś na kształt chłodnej kalkulacji.

\- Chimaera będzie w tym czasie na orbicie Coruscant – powiadomił ją. – Mam tego samego dnia zaplanowaną audiencję u Imperatora.

Uniosła brwi na te słowa. To było chyba ważniejsze od jej awansu, czyż nie? Gdy Palpatine go wzywał, Thrawn musiał przybyć do jego Pałacu. To był czysty zbieg okoliczności, że oboje musieli być tego dnia w stolicy Imperium…

Czyżby? „Mam audiencję”, powiedział Thrawn. Może to on prosił o posłuchanie? O cokolwiek Chissowi chodziło, były to sprawy, które jej osobiście nie dotyczyły, ba, nie miała prawa o nich wiedzieć.

Zerknęła na niego ciekawie. Czyli miał jakieś własne problemy, o których nie mógł z nią porozmawiać. Przez moment poczuła ulgę, że kiepski nastrój Thrawna nie wynikał z tego, jak obecnie przedstawiały się ich osobiste relacje, a następnie ogarnął ją smutek, że właściwie… nie była dla niego aż tak ważna, jak jej się naiwnie wydawało.

Może to nie była żadna sprytnie skonstruowana intryga, by bawić się jej uczuciami? Może cel jego działań był inny? Thrawn zamierzał pozałatwiać na Coruscant swoje sprawy i „przy okazji” przepchnąć jej awans. Pewnie chodziło mu o zdobycie jakichś dodatkowych sił powietrznych; chciał powiększyć swoją armię i mógł to osiągnąć… ubiegając się o przyznanie Faro jej własnej niewielkiej floty. Floty, która w rzeczywistości podlegałaby jemu, jego rozkazom.

„Potrzebuję zaufanej osoby”, powiedział, a tak naprawdę myślał: „zależnej ode mnie”. Faro była jego pionkiem. Pomyliła się: nie nagradzał jej za seks, nie obiecywał kolejnych przywilejów w zamian za kolejne stosunki, ale używał seksu jako narzędzia, by zyskać jej oddanie, jej wierność. Musiała się mieć na baczności – nie wiedziała, jak daleko Thrawn mógł się posunąć, by osiągnąć wyznaczony sobie cel.

Oczywiście o tym, czy Faro otrzyma zwierzchność nad jakimikolwiek statkami i gdzie wówczas się uda, decydowało Imperialne Najwyższe Dowództwo, ale odrobina manipulacji i parę sprytnych politycznych ruchów być może by wystarczyły, by jej współpraca z Thrawnem trwała nadal. Wielki admirał musiał tylko zadbać o to, by Karyn gorąco tego pragnęła.

„Błąd”, stwierdziła – popełniła fatalny błąd w chwili, gdy się w nim zakochała. Thrawn teraz myślał, że cokolwiek zrobi, Karyn podąży za nim. Miłość jak łańcuch przykuła ją do niego. Ją do niego – on tylko trzymał za ten łańcuch i nie zamierzał go ani na moment wypuścić z rąk. Trzymał kurczowo, ponieważ bał się stracić swoją komandor: jedyną osobę, która szczerze i bezinteresownie go kochała. Pozwalał jej teraz odbiec – na odległość mierzoną długością owego łańcucha. Zanim Faro się spostrzeże, coś pociągnie ją do tyłu… wróci do niego, ale czy z własnej woli? I czy będzie w stanie to ocenić?


	6. Chapter 6

Thrawn opuścił pokład Chimaery jako pierwszy – Faro stojąc na mostku, przyglądała się temu, jak jego prom się oddalał... Zwykle czekała w tym miejscu na jego powrót, jednakże dzisiaj miała odbyć się ceremonia jej nominacji. Jej i kilkorga innych oficerów, których nie znała zbyt dobrze, jedynie ze słyszenia. Ale to _jej_ awans miał uświetnić tę uroczystość – Faro miała otrzymać rangę _komodor_ i zwierzchnictwo nad Jednostką Operacyjną 96. Kilkukrotnie przeczytała przesłaną jej wiadomość, wezwanie, czy też w tym przypadku raczej _zaproszenie_ na Coruscant.

A zatem Thrawn jej nie okłamał, jak początkowo sądziła. Nie, to _ona_ okłamała _jego_ , w dość błahej, zdawać by się mogło, sprawie. Niemniej jednak _okłamała_ go, a on o tym wiedział – i niewątpliwie chciał ją za to ukarać: usunąć ze stanowiska kapitan Chimaery. Dostałaby w zamian inny, mniejszy statek, nadal służyłaby pod Chissem, ale… nie byłaby dłużej jego zastępczynią, prawą ręką, tylko jednym z podległych mu wysokich rangą oficerów. Pozornie wyglądało to na _awans_ , jednak przeniesienie z gwiezdnego niszczyciela pierwszej klasy na lekki frachtowiec było w istocie degradacją. Chyba, że Najwyższe Dowództwo planowało przydzielić jej jakiś gwiezdny niszczyciel… nie dorównujący wszak klasą i uzbrojeniem Chimaerze.

Cokolwiek się wydarzy… 96 dotąd podlegało bezpośrednio Thrawnowi – a to zaś znaczyło, że tylko nominalnie zmieni się dowódca tej grupy. Awans! Raczej żart! Thrawn przecież dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, że chodziło tu o _przegrupowanie sił_. I o zwiększenie zakresu jej obowiązków.

Może ta gra, którą prowadził wielki admirał, miała na celu pozyskanie dodatkowych statków dla niego samego? Potrzebny był nowy flagowiec dla 96, a ponadto… przydałyby się też trzy frachtowce dla Thrawna w ramach _rekompensaty_ za uszczuplenie jego Siódmej Floty. Faro westchnęła głośno. Żałowała, że dała się w to wmanewrować. Cóż, musiała teraz okazać _wdzięczność_ Najwyższemu Dowództwu, a później jeszcze większą _wdzięczność_ wielkiemu admirałowi… niekoniecznie dając mu dupy. Musiała naprostować ich stosunki, nakierować ich relację na właściwe tory. Uświadomić Chissowi, że przejrzała jego grę i że jeśli chciał _poważnej_ relacji z nią, to powinien odnosić się do niej z szacunkiem, niezależnie od jej aktualnej rangi.

*

Faro zjawiła się w budynku Najwyższego Dowództwa nieco przed czasem: z jednej strony z szacunku dla tej instytucji, a z drugiej zaś strony chciała wyjaśnić kilka niejasności związanych z jej awansem. Niepokoiła ją głównie kwestia jej przyszłego przydziału.

\- Rozkazy zostaną pani przekazane po nominacji – poinformowano ją – gdy oficjalnie pozyska pani stosowne uprawnienia.

Oczywiście. Część tych informacji była ściśle tajna, wiązały się one wszak z prowadzoną przez Thrawna kampanią.

\- W dokumentach, do których miałam wgląd, brakuje informacji o moim nowym przydziale – odrzekła uprzejmie Faro. – Mam kierować Jednostką Operacyjną 96, ale mogę to robić wyłącznie z pokładu jakiegoś statku.

Urzędniczka pochyliła się nad ekranem swojego komputera.

\- Faro – przeczytała na głos. – Komandor. Zatwierdzony awans do rangi „komodor”. Przydział: Chimaera.

\- Tak, to mój obecny przydział – zgodziła się z nią Karyn. – Powinna być też wzmianka o moim przeniesieniu.

Jej rozmówczyni popatrzyła na nią z tępą miną.

\- Nie ma informacji o przeniesieniu – odparła – a to znaczy, że nie ma przeniesienia. Przydział: Chimaera.

Karyn zmarszczyła brwi: jak to? Chimaera? Pozostając na pokładzie statku flagowego Thrawna, nie zyskiwała wcale samodzielności. Szczerze wątpiła w to, by wielki admirał pozwolił jej gdzieś odlecieć _swoim statkiem_. Nie na dłużej, w każdym razie. A bycie _przenoszoną_ przez niego ze statku na statek, w zależności od jego najnowszego pomysłu i aktualnego humoru ani trochę jej nie odpowiadało. Cóż z tego, że jako starsza stopniem mogła zarekwirować któryś z podległych sobie frachtowców – przydział pozostawał przydziałem. Była przypisana do Chimaery. Do Thrawna.

To trochę zepsuło jej dobry nastrój. Choć przywiązała się do swojego statku i swojej załogi, Karyn czuła, że nadszedł czas, by ruszyć dalej. Dalej… na długość swojego łańcucha. Jaką naiwnością było myślenie, że Thrawn pozwoli jej odejść; że w ogóle da jej taką możliwość! Faro gniewała się o to teraz na niego. Zwiększenie uprawnień, dobre sobie! Jak długo pozostawała na Chimaerze, musiała się go słuchać. Zresztą, przecież tak działała armia – każdy miał kogoś nad sobą, poza Imperatorem, rzecz jasna.

Tak, nawet Thrawn musiał odpowiadać przed Palpatine’m. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, jak wypadła jego audiencja... Oby dobrze – Faro nie chciała po raz kolejny znosić humorów Chissa. Gdyby pod koniec tego dnia dał jej do zrozumienia, że potrzebował od niej wiadomo-czego, mogłoby wówczas zrobić się naprawdę nieprzyjemnie.

Jej nowa ranga – komodor – nie chroniła jej przed nim. Jedynie doniesienie na niego, sąd polowy… jedynie to mogłoby cokolwiek między nimi zmienić. Będąc tu, na Coruscant, Faro mogła złożyć zeznania. Thrawn nie dałby rady jej przed tym powstrzymać. Ba, skoro on też przebywał teraz w stolicy, musiałby się stawić na wezwanie Najwyższego Dowództwa. Gdyby Faro na niego doniosła… Być może to była jedyna taka okazja, następna mogła już się nie przytrafić. Czy było to niedopatrzenie ze strony wielkiego admirała, czy kolejny test – lojalności?

Słowa _komandor_ Faro ktoś mógłby jeszcze zlekceważyć, ale zeznania _komodor_? Tyle tylko, że powszechnie wiedziano tu, że Thrawn oficjalnie poparł jej nominację. Więc jeśli Faro przyjęła awans, późniejsze wystąpienie przeciwko wielkiemu admirałowi okryłoby ją hańbą. Zgodziła się na jego warunki – tak właśnie by uznano. Było tylko jedno honorowe wyjście: odrzucić awans i zawnioskować o przeniesienie. Ale potrzebny był racjonalny powód – bo ten prawdziwy powód przyczyniłby się raczej do natychmiastowego zwolnienia jej ze służby. Nie była przecież zupełnie niewinna – zakochała się w Thrawnie. Chciała z nim być. To działało na jej niekorzyść.

Nie, jakikolwiek argument by przedstawiła, wszyscy i tak wiedzieliby, że chodziło o Thrawna, o pracę z nim. Odejście jego zastępczyni byłoby dla Chissa poważnym ciosem. Na dodatek w trakcie trwania kampanii wojennej! Faro nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Thrawn jej potrzebował – jej, kapitan Chimaery, dowódczyni sił specjalnych. Jej nagła rezygnacja zdezorganizowałaby jego armię. Nie, Faro nie mogła tak postąpić. To, co wydarzyło się między nią a Thrawnem, nie powinno mieć wpływu przebieg wojny! Musieli załatwić to między sobą. Porozmawiać ze sobą w sposób cywilizowany.

Współpraca do końca tej kampanii – to chyba wielki admirał starał się jej zaproponować; później, prawdopodobnie, Faro miała dostać inny przydział. Więc na tym powinna się w pierwszej kolejności skupić: na pokonaniu rebeliantów. Musiała zacisnąć zęby, przyjąć nominację i nie narzekać. Przywołała na twarz uśmiech. Ceremonia niebawem miała się zacząć. Oficerowie zaczęli się już zbierać w ogromnej auli.

Faro zajęła wyznaczone dla niej miejsce. Niesamowite, jak wiele się tu zmieniło od czasu, gdy była w tej sali po raz ostatni! Kiedy to było: gdy przypięto jej do piersi plakietkę z rangą _komandor_ i przydzielono na Chimaerę! Teraz była jednym ze starszych oficerów – widziała młodszych od siebie poruczników i kapitanów, który mieli właśnie otrzymać dowództwo nad swym pierwszym statkiem. Faro uśmiechnęła się do nich i do swoich wspomnień.

Oczywiście – ją miano odznaczyć jako ostatnią; jej sukces wyglądał na największy. Spojrzała na admirałów i generałów siedzących za stołem – który z nich miał przypiąć jej do munduru nowe insygnia?

A potem zobaczyła _jego_ – jego biały mundur nawet z daleka był doskonale widoczny. Thrawn przyszedł na tę uroczystość! Czy on nie powinien przypadkiem być teraz w Imperialnym Pałacu? Może Palpatine nie miał dla niego zbyt wiele czasu i audiencja trwała wyjątkowo krótko? Raczej niemożliwe, żeby wielki admirał spieszył się, by zobaczyć, jak odznaczają jego podwładną…

O nie. On sam zamierzał to zrobić. Po to tu przybył. A Dowództwo było skłonne przychylić się do jego życzenia – pozwolić mu „awansować” Faro osobiście. Zapewne nikt nie widział w tym nic niestosownego – Faro dowodziła wszak statkiem flagowym wielkiego admirała. Prawdopodobnie inni wielcy admirałowie takich rzeczy nie robili, ale Thrawn zawsze był dziwakiem. Traktował swoją załogę inaczej niż czyniła to większość dowódców. Lepiej.

Niewątpliwie był to wielki honor: zostać odznaczonym przez samego wielkiego admirała. Tylko… Faro nie mogła teraz pozbyć się nieprzyzwoitych myśli. Jak miała stanąć naprzeciwko Thrawna i pozwolić mu, by robił coś z jej mundurem na oczach tego całego zgromadzenia? Stać przez cały ten czas pół metra od niego, wąchać jego wodę kolońską, patrzeć na jego przystojną twarz i starać się nie myśleć o tym, jak cudownie byłoby go znowu pocałować?

Mogła się na niego gniewać, ale w żadnym stopniu nie umniejszało to pożądania, jakie względem niego czuła. Nie, w gruncie rzeczy przez to, że się na niego złościła, było znacznie gorzej. Miała ochotę podrapać jego plecy, ugryźć go w ramię… a podczas seksu wolno jej było tak postępować. Chissowi się to podobało.

„Spokojnie, Karyn. Trzymaj nerwy na wodzy”, powiedziała sobie. „Uśmiech na twarz i do boju”.

Gdy wyczytano jej nazwisko i jej nową rangę, ustawiła się na niewielkim podeście. Wyprostowała się dumnie. Widziała, jak wielki admirał zmierzał w jej stronę z jej nową lśniącą plakietką.

Z poważną miną Thrawn stanął naprzeciwko niej. W miejscu po jej uprzednich insygniach przypiął teraz szerszą plakietkę.

\- Gratuluję, pani komodor – powiedział.

\- Dziękuję, sir.

Zauważyła na jego twarzy niewielki, mikroskopijny wręcz, uśmiech. Wydawało jej się też, że jego oczy zamigotały radośnie. Thrawn był z niej dumny czy raczej bardziej zadowolony z siebie?

\- _Jestem z ciebie dumny_ – usłyszała w Sy Bisti.

Czy ten drań czytał jej w myślach?

Nie odrzekła mu na to nic. W jednej chwili Faro zapomniała większość słówek w tymże języku, zresztą nawet gdyby jej znajomość Sy Bisti była lepsza i tak nie wiedziałaby, co w takiej sytuacji wypadało odpowiedzieć wielkiemu admirałowi poza „dziękuję”, rzecz jasna.

Uznała, że porozmawiają o tym wszystkim później. Na promie albo już na Chimaerze.

**

To „później” miało nastąpić później, niż się tego spodziewała. Po jej nominacji, gdy Dowództwo przekazało jej nowe rozkazy, usłyszała:

\- Nastąpił nieoczekiwany obrót wydarzeń na Mandalorze. Komodor Faro, była pani ostatnim imperialnym dowódcą, który prowadził działania wojenne w tym sektorze.

\- Tak, sir.

\- Gubernator Saxon został zamordowany przez nieznanych sprawców – powiadomiono ją wtedy.

Przeszedł ją po plecach nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Spojrzała na stojącego obok niej Thrawna. Chiss nie okazał zaskoczenia. Prawdopodobnie już o tym wiedział.

\- Pani Jednostka została wyznaczona do zaprowadzenia porządku na tej planecie. Wesprze pani siły gubernatora Saxona…

\- Gubernatora, sir? – wyrwało jej się.

O nie. Nie, nie, nie. Co za nietakt z jej strony!

\- Tibera Saxona, młodszego brata Gara Saxona – wtrącił Thrawn „pomocnie”.

Faro poczuła, jak czerwienieją jej policzki.

\- Oczywiście, sir – wydusiła z siebie.

Admirał Motti spojrzał najpierw na nią, a potem na Thrawna. Zmarszczył nieco brwi.

\- Wesprze pani siły gubernatora _Tibera_ Saxona i przywróci na Mandalorze porządek. Z raportu uprzedniego gubernatora wynika, że pani działania w tym zakresie były wręcz wzorcowe. Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie również i tym razem.

\- Sir, poprzednio nie miałam do dyspozycji żadnego gwiezdnego niszczyciela – odważyła się powiedzieć – teraz również nie mam własnego okrętu, a nie wiem, czy Chimaera…

\- Użyczę pani jeden z moich gwiezdnych niszczycieli – przerwał jej Thrawn dość obcesowo.

\- Który? – zapytał wtedy Motti.

Wyraźnie zaczynało go drażnić to, że Thrawn zbytnio się mieszał w tę sprawę. To była misja _Faro_. Powinna sobie radzić _sama_.

\- Inexorable – odpowiedział Thrawn.

Motti wzruszył ramionami. Zapewne nic nie mówiła mu ta nazwa.

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się „dobrodusznie”, by zachować twarz i resztki autorytetu. – Po wykonaniu tej misji dołączy pani do Siódmej Floty i pomoże wielkiemu admirałowi Thrawnowi uporać się z problemem na Lothalu.

Ironicznie skinął Chissowi głową.

\- To wszystko.

\- Aye, sir.

***

Dopiero na promie Faro zdecydowała się poinformować Thrawna:

\- Nie pomaga mi pan w ten sposób, sir.

\- Nie?

Żartował sobie z niej?

\- Motti nie dałby pani żadnego statku – odrzekł chmurnie Chiss. – Co najwyżej mógłby się zgodzić, żeby zabrała pani Chimaerę, co w efekcie, z taktycznego punktu widzenia, przyniosłoby więcej szkód niż pożytku.

\- Nie rozumiem, sir.

\- Chimaera jest statkiem flagowym Siódmej Floty – podkreślił wielki admirał. – Wycofanie jej z sektora lothalskiego dałoby zielone światło tamtejszym buntownikom. A pani z powodzeniem poradzi sobie ze swoim zadaniem, dowodząc mniejszym niszczycielem. Ostatecznie sukces nie zależy od jednego statku, lecz od całej floty. Zna pani strategię Mandalorian. Próby zastraszenia ich nie mają większego sensu. Konieczny jest precyzyjny atak.

Pouczał ją, jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju, unikając drażliwego dla nich obojga tematu. Kto dowodził teraz Chimaerą – ona czy on? Czy w przyszłości mieli się o to spierać?

\- Komodor Faro – Thrawn wymówił wyraźnie jej nową rangę, nieco przeciągając każdą sylabę – widzę problem w pani nastawieniu do tej misji.

\- Problem?

Powinna dodać „sir”. Nie zrobiła tego.

\- Tak, problem. Potrzebuje pani chłodnej głowy, gdyż działając pod wpływem emocji, zacznie pani popełniać błędy, a wtedy… Wtedy przegramy.

Odetchnęła głęboko. Spokojniejszym już tonem odpowiedziała mu:

\- Nie podchodzę do tej sprawy personalnie. Nie planuję się zemścić na Mandalorianach. Dostałam zadanie od Najwyższego Dowództwa i zamierzam je wypełnić najlepiej, jak potrafię.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, słysząc jej deklarację.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że pani negatywne uczucia dotyczą Mandalorian. Moim zdaniem, złości się pani na mnie. Czy mam rację, komodor Faro?

\- Tak.

Ustąpiła mu pola. Oczywiście, że miał rację: była na niego wściekła. Zresztą, sam tę sytuację sprowokował.

\- Upokorzył mnie pan, sir – powiedziała. – Dał mi pan odczuć, że nie zasługuję na to – dotknęła swojej nowej plakietki – i że sukces mogę osiągnąć jedynie dzięki wsparciu silniejszego od siebie mężczyzny.

\- Czy to odebrało pani wiarę w siebie? Czy wprost przeciwnie: postanowiła mi pani udowodnić, że nie mam racji?

Zmarszczyła brwi. W co on teraz pogrywał? Powinien po prostu ją przeprosić, a zamiast tego utwierdzał ją w przekonaniu, że zrobić to _celowo_.

\- Jestem Chissem, a pani jest ludzką kobietą. Oboje musieliśmy się mierzyć z różnymi uprzedzeniami i udowadniać wszystkim wokół, że _zasługujemy_ na awans.

\- Tak, ale pan nie korzystał z „pomocy” – zrobiła dłońmi gest otwarcia cudzysłowu – swojej kochanki.

\- Nie korzystałem?

Zamurowało ją. A więc to, co mówiono o nim i o Pryce, było prawdą?

Chiss pokręcił głową.

\- Wiem, że nie liczyła pani na awans i że spodziewała się raczej tego, że nasze skomplikowane relacje uniemożliwią pani dalszy rozwój kariery w imperialnej flocie. Pomyślała pani pewnie, że zablokuję pani awans i że odetnę pani jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki z Chimaery. Tak byłoby przecież dla mnie najwygodniej.

\- Nadal jestem przypisana do Chimaery – zauważyła.

\- Tak. Ponieważ jest pani _niezbędna_ , by moja kampania zakończyła się sukcesem.

\- Z powodów wyłącznie… militarnych?

\- Nie. Nie wyłącznie.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Potrzebuję od czasu do czasu oczyścić umysł – rzekł Thrawn. – Dzięki temu, tej formie „restartu”, mogę pracować sprawniej niż dotychczas. Co pani robi, gdy mierzy się pani z wyjątkowo trudnym problemem?

\- Czasem… odkładam daną sprawę na później, a potem do niej wracam – odpowiedziała mu Faro. – Niekiedy konsultuję się z kimś. Inny punkt widzenia często pozwala dostrzec elementy wcześniej przeoczone.

\- Doskonale, pani komodor. Do tego jest mi pani potrzebna. Jest pani moją dodatkową parą oczu: ludzkich oczu, co ma ogromne znaczenie i nieocenioną dla mnie wartość.

\- Mam pytanie, sir.

\- Słucham.

\- Co – to było dla niej niezwykle ważne – pan do mnie czuje?

Popatrzył wówczas na nią tak, jakby była jakimś obiektem, dziełem sztuki, którego dobrze nie rozumiał.

\- Pyta pani o… przywiązanie?

\- Nie wiem… co pan czuje. Dlatego o to pytam.

\- Teraz: zniecierpliwienie – Thrawn skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. – Spodziewałem się, że mnie pani pocałuje, gdy tylko znajdziemy się na pokładzie promu, z dala od ciekawskich oczu gapiów. Doprawdy, czy to ja zawsze muszę inicjować wszystkie nasze interakcje?

\- Jest pan za wysoki, żebym mogła pana niespodziewanie pocałować, a poza tym…

Faro zasalutowała mu i wyrecytowała:

\- Proszę o pozwolenie na pocałowanie wielkiego admirała.

Thrawn przewrócił oczami.

\- Udzielam pozwolenia.

Stanęła przed nim, wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go, bardzo delikatnie. A potem cofnęła się. Chiss uniósł brwi. „Tylko tyle?!”, zdawał się pytać oburzony. Faro przygryzła dolną wargę, by ukryć uśmiech.

\- Co pan do mnie czuje, sir? – zapytała jeszcze raz, przekornie.

Nowa iskra zamigotała w jego czerwonych oczach. Co to było? Oznaka pożądania? Czy irytacji? A może równocześnie jednego i drugiego?

\- _Ungadlali imidlalo nami_.

Zamrugała zaskoczona. Sy Bisti? Thrawn posłał jej długie spojrzenie, a potem westchnął i powtórzył to zdanie ponownie, powoli. Wówczas zrozumiała, co powiedział. Przestrzegł ją: „nie igraj ze mną”.

Przełknęła ślinę. Czy powinna teraz otworzyć się przed nim, wyznać mu miłość? Nie miała pojęcia, jak byłoby „kocham cię” w Sy Bisti. Zresztą, to nie był _jego_ ojczysty język, równie dobrze mogła mu to powiedzieć w basicu.

A może już to wiedział? Przyglądał jej się badawczo, analizował ją.

\- Niedyspozycja, ból głowy czy jakiś inny wykręt? – odezwał się po chwili dość oschle.

Poczuła falę gorąca przesuwającą się po jej plecach, dosięgającą wreszcie jej karku i policzków.

\- Dwóch szturmowców za drzwiami, sir, i brak bariery dźwiękochłonnej – odpowiedziała poważnie.

Thrawn nadal się w nią wpatrywał tak, jakby czekał, aż zdradzi ją jakieś mimowolne zachowanie czy choćby grymas twarzy.

\- Bardzo dobrze, pani komodor – odrzekł po upływie kilkunastu długich sekund.

Cisza, która nastała po jego słowach, była wymowna. Zawierała w sobie niedopowiedziane: „zrobimy to na Chimaerze, gdzie nikt nie będzie mógł nas podsłuchać albo nam przeszkodzić”.

\- Sir – pisnęła wówczas Faro.

Odchrząknęła i zadała mu nurtujące ją od pewnego czasu pytanie:

\- Czy gdybym powiedziała panu, że nie mam ochoty na seks – to ostatnie słowo odruchowo wymówiła nieco ciszej – czy zrozumiałby pan to?

\- Oczywiście.

Odetchnęła głęboko. Wtedy Thrawn odezwał się „konwersatoryjnym” tonem:

\- A zatem nie ma pani ochoty na seks?

Jej policzki raptownie stały się jeszcze gorętsze.

\- Nie w takich warunkach – odparła.

\- Tak. To zrozumiałe… Czy mój gabinet również uważa pani za „nieodpowiednie warunki”?

Zaśmiała się, poczuwszy ulgę. Skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się.

Wyraz twarzy Thrawna się nie zmienił – jego oblicze przypominało jej niebieską maskę. Jego oczy były najbardziej „żywe”: migotały, co świadczyło o tym, że Chiss myślał o czymś intensywnie.

\- Uprzednio owe „warunki” pani nie przeszkadzały – stwierdził.

Faro wyczuła jednak w jego głosie pytanie.

\- Moglibyśmy spróbować czegoś nowego – powiedziała.

Słowo „nowe” – tak uwielbiane przez Thrawna – wywołało spodziewany efekt: wzbudziło jego zainteresowanie.

\- Słucham, pani komodor.

\- W sypialni, w łóżku moglibyśmy to robić dłużej.

Przez chwilę Chiss rozważał jej propozycję. Już miała nadzieję, że wielki admirał się z nią zgodzi, gdy ten nieoczekiwanie oznajmił jej:

\- Dotarcie do moich lub pani kwater zajęłoby nam zbyt wiele czasu i niepotrzebnie zdezorganizowałoby naszą pracę w ciągu dnia. Przygotowanie podobnych schadzek nocą wymagałoby z kolei celowego rozmontowania systemu naszej ochrony, co w przyszłości mogłoby zagrozić naszemu bezpieczeństwu, jak i bezpieczeństwu całej załogi Chimaery. Należy również uwzględnić rotacyjność naszych wacht, która w znacznym stopniu ogranicza ilość potencjalnych wspólnych nocy. W tej sytuacji powinniśmy pozostać przy krótkich intensywnych stosunkach, w przerwach pomiędzy naszymi zwykłymi zadaniami.

Westchnęła głośno – głośniej niż zamierzała. Thrawn zmarszczył czoło.

\- Nie odpowiada pani to rozwiązanie?

\- A panu odpowiada, sir? Seks pod ścianą albo na podłodze?

\- Są jeszcze meble – zwrócił jej uwagę. – Biurko. Krzesła.

Nie była w stanie stwierdzić, czy mówił poważnie, czy też żartował.

\- Intensywny stosunek najlepiej odbywać na miękkim materacu – powiadomiła go. – Nie wiem, czy uwzględnił pan, sir, możliwość zaistnienia mechanicznych uszkodzeń.

Miała przez to na myśli, że mógł uszkodzić swoje meble, ale też – i ją.

Thrawn potarł w zamyśleniu swój podbródek.

\- Sugeruję zatem wyjście pośrednie – odrzekł – i dostosowanie intensywności naszych działań do warunków, w jakich przyjdzie nam ze sobą współżyć.

Popatrzyła na niego z nową nadzieją, że może jego propozycja będzie także obejmowała klasyczne „pójście ze sobą do łóżka”. Ale prawdopodobnie Thrawn oferował jej w ten sposób „bezpieczny” seks – mniejszą ilość brawurowych wyczynów na biurowych meblach.

W jego słowniku zresztą „bezpieczny” oznaczało „niemożliwy do wykrycia”. Sugestywne siniaki na ciele Karyn miały należeć od tej pory do przeszłości.

Jej właściwie bycie „naznaczoną” przez niego wcale aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadzało, wprost przeciwnie – dzięki temu miała dowód „uczuć” Thrawna. Przecież nie mogła liczyć na nic więcej, na żaden prezent od niego, a zwłaszcza na pierścionek. A chciała mieć poczucie, że coś między nimi było _naprawdę_.

Tego jej brakowało: czegoś co wykraczałoby poza sam seks. Karyn nie spodziewała się tego, że wielki admirał zacznie ją teraz traktować w sposób szczególny: że raz niespodzianie skradnie jej buziaka, a innym razem dotknie jej pieszczotliwie, dając jej do zrozumienia, że stała się dla niego kimś ważnym. Rozumiała, dlaczego musieli pilnować, by ich tajemnica się nie wydała, lecz mimo to zasada „nikt nie może się o niczym dowiedzieć” bardzo jej doskwierała. Ktokolwiek uważał, że cudownie jest mieć sekretny romans, nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak trudna do wytrzymania i utrzymania w rzeczywistości była tego typu relacja.

Frustrowało ją to bardzo – to i zachowanie samego Thrawna, który wyglądał na wielce ukontentowanego tą sytuacją. Miał Karyn na każde zawołanie, czego mógł chcieć więcej? Nie musiał się wysilać, żeby zwabić ją na randkę, a potem do łóżka… Spoglądał tylko na jej grafik i stwierdzał: „widzę, że masz wtedy przerwę; możemy odbyć szybki stosunek”. I myślał, że Karyn od razu do niego przybiegnie, ponieważ _tak bardzo jej na nim zależało_. Może teraz wziął chociaż pod uwagę to, że nie zawsze miała ochotę na seks z nim? Czy przeszło mu przez myśl, że musiał się _bardziej postarać_ , żeby utrzymać Karyn przy sobie?

Przez kilkanaście minut byli razem na promie, sami w oddzielnym pomieszczeniu. I co? Rozmawiali tylko! Faro go pocałowała, a on nie zrozumiał aluzji. Wpierw pogniewał się, że „nie będzie seksu”, a potem jednak przyznał jej rację, że „lepiej odłożyć to na później”. Tyle tylko, że zamiast podtrzymywać rosnące między nimi napięcie, wielki admirał uznał, że „umówili się”, co do miejsca i czasu, a zatem „wszystko było dobrze”.

Nie, nie było „dobrze”. Thrawn najwyraźniej nie rozumiał, że „nie mam ochoty” w kobiecym języku oznaczało tyle, co „obecnie nie jestem w nastroju”, a zatem ów „nastrój” należało zbudować, a nie jedynie zaczekać, aż „ochota” pojawi się sama. Czasem, owszem, trzeba było znieść zły humor partnerki, nie naciskać na nią, wykazać się cierpliwością, ale potem… przydałby się też jakiś gest pojednawczy. Faro nie marzyła nawet o tym, by wielki admirał zaprosił ją na wykwintną kolację w swoich prywatnych kwaterach, ale… jakikolwiek sygnał, że Chiss zrozumiał swój błąd i że od tego momentu zamierzał traktować ją z szacunkiem, byłby jak najbardziej wskazany.

„Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby cię znowu zerżnąć” nie było tym samym, co „kocham cię”. Podobnie zresztą, jak „lubię uprawiać z tobą seks” nie znaczyło „zależy mi na tobie”. Tego w tej chwili od niego oczekiwała: że Chiss obejmie ją i że będzie szeptał jej do ucha czułe słówka. Ale, niestety, to zupełnie nie było w jego stylu.

„Nie igraj ze mną”, powiedział jej. _Nie mam na to czasu. Nie będę się z tobą bawił w kotka i myszkę. Nie mam zamiaru inwestować w „poważny związek”; wystarczy mi przyjaźń z korzyściami._

Tak właśnie Faro to odbierała: Thrawn chciał seksu, a nie romantycznej relacji. A dokładnie: jego organizm potrzebował seksu, a jego niespokojny umysł chwili odpoczynku. Przez moment wielki admirał mógł pozwolić sobie na to, żeby nie myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o ruchach swojego ciała i _jej_ ciała, owiniętego wokół niego, oplatającego go ciasno. Mógł z nią walczyć, a potem zwyciężyć i zatriumfować. Tak, niewątpliwie o to mu chodziło: o tę chwilę chwały, ekstazy. Kilka minut intensywnych doznań, raz na jakiś czas – czy to właśnie nazywał „restartem”?

Tak wspaniale było poczuć, że się żyje: że krew pulsuje w żyłach, powietrze wypełnia płuca, a jakaś kosmiczna energia przenika wszystkie członki – tak, to był orgazm. Od samej rozkoszy lepsze było jedynie to, że dzieliło się ją z drugą osobą – i to obcowanie z tą drugą osobą, partnerem seksualnym, sprawiało przeogromną przyjemność. Wdzięczność, szczęście i poczucie bezpieczeństwa – to wszystko można było niekiedy pomylić z miłością. Później oddech się stabilizował, mgła spowijająca umysł opadała i nagle widziało się jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Tak, wtedy było się _pewnym_ , wówczas padały słowa: „kocham cię” – lub też zapadało wymowne milczenie, każdy szukał swojej bielizny, zbierał rozrzucone części własnej garderoby; mówiło się „dziękuję”, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek; mówiło się: „może jeszcze kiedyś to powtórzymy”, przemilczając „prawdopodobnie nie”; i tak trudno było spojrzeć w oczy tej drugiej osoby: w oczy, w których nie było ani grama miłości!

Może Thrawn nie odczuwał tego w ten sposób; może to wszystko było dla niego _prostsze_ – nie łączył przyjemności cielesnej z sferą uczuciową, nie musiał kochać osoby, z którą uprawiał seks. Wystarczało, że dwa ciała pasowały do siebie, że ich ruchy zgrywały się ze sobą… wtedy było „dobrze”. Po co to komplikować?

Czyżby ktoś złamał mu kiedyś serce i Chiss postanowił sobie, że „nigdy więcej”? A może żadna kobieta nie była dla niego dostatecznie dobra, na tyle interesująca i inteligentna, by wielki admirał uznał ją za równą sobie partnerkę?

Faro zastanawiała się, czy kluczem do jego serca było zaimponowanie mu. Ale jak miałaby to zrobić? Thrawn był militarnym geniuszem, a ona z trudem nadążała za nim… jako jedna z nielicznych. Chiss jednak zawsze wyprzedzał ją o kilka kroków – Karyn nie mogłaby z nim się ścigać, a tym bardziej go prześcignąć. Musiałaby znaleźć jakąś inną dyscyplinę, w której była od niego lepsza, i to taką, w której jej osiągnięcia mogłyby zrobić na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie.

Zerknęła na niego; powiedział, że był z niej „dumny”. Co to miało znaczyć? Podobało mu się to, że skrupulatnie wypełniała swoje obowiązki? Że była mocno skupiona na swojej pracy – przez co zaniedbywała swoje „życie towarzyskie”? „Jestem z ciebie dumny” brzmiało niemal jak „pracuj tak dalej”. To była zachęta, by Faro starała się jeszcze bardziej.

Musiała uporządkować sprawy na Mandalorze, potem na Lothalu – a przy okazji też: unormować swoje relacje z wielkim admirałem. Zdobyć się na odwagę, by powiedzieć mu: „nie, nie wystarcza mi sam seks, chcę partnerstwa” i zapytać go: „czego ty tak naprawdę pragniesz, Thrawn?”.


	8. Chapter 8

Wielki admirał dał jej odczuć, czego pragnął od niej, gdy znaleźli się ponownie na pokładzie Chimaery. Wydał dyspozycje komandorowi Woldarowi, a potem zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Karyn: „pani komodor, proszę za mną”. I ruszyła za nim w stronę… turbowindy.

\- Sir, pana gabinet…

\- Nie idziemy do mojego gabinetu – Chiss machnął niecierpliwie ręką – to strata czasu. Wytłumaczę pani wszystko po drodze, a później… poczynimy przygotowania do pani samodzielnej misji na Mandalorze.

Zamierzał pomóc jej się pakować? Raczej nie. Może chciał się przyglądać, jak ona to robiła, jednocześnie dzieląc się z nią „pomocnymi” w jego przekonaniu uwagami, w jaki sposób skutecznie pokonać Mandalorian?

Zaczął zresztą ją pouczać już w turbowindzie. Faro kiwała głową i potakiwała mu. Thrawn wiele rzeczy mógł przewidzieć, ale nie znał dokładnie aktualnej sytuacji na planecie, na którą komodor się udawała. Mogło się okazać, że nawet najgenialniejszą strategię Thrawna trzeba będzie zmodyfikować, dopasować do zmieniających się warunków. Karyn starała się zapamiętać, co mówił, ale brała pod uwagę też to, że część jego prognoz zwyczajnie mogła się nie sprawdzić. A nawet gdyby zdarzyło się tak, że i tym razem Thrawn jakimś cudem miał rację, Faro nie mogła dłużej kierować się jedynie jego instrukcjami i polegać wyłącznie na nim. Nie, musiała nauczyć się, jak samodzielnie sprostać rzuconemu jej wyzwaniu. A potem wrócić do niego.

Do niego…

\- Nie ten korytarz, sir – rzekła odruchowo.

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Sądzi pani, że nie znam dobrze mojego statku?

Droczył się z nią? Potrafiła zgadnąć, dokąd zmierzał: do swoich prywatnych kwater; tam, gdzie nikt poza nim nie miał wstępu. Znowu ją sprawdzał: czy Faro złamie ten zakaz? A może sprzeciwi się wydanemu jej wcześniej poleceniu: „pani komodor, proszę za mną”? To była jedna z typowych jego gierek: lubił wprawiać swoich podkomendnych w dezorientację, wymagać podjęcia błyskawicznej decyzji w sytuacji, w której żadna ścieżka nie wydawała się słuszna i pewna. I teraz Karyn musiała odgadnąć, co takiego chodziło Chissowi po głowie i czego od niej oczekiwał.

Zmarszczyła brwi, naciągnęła mocniej na czoło swoją oficerską czapkę. Chiss chyba nie spodziewał się tego, że to _ona_ go do siebie zaprosi? Ale przecież… nie, uświadomiła sobie, Thrawn nie miał powodu, by iść z nią do jej kwater – poza tym jednym najoczywistszym powodem: by się z nią kochać, w jej łóżku, namiętnie.

„Chodźmy do mnie” – miała to już na końcu języka!

Thrawn zrobił już kilka kroków w _niewłaściwą_ stronę, a potem obejrzał się przez ramię i rzucił:

\- Na co pani czeka?

Zaschło jej w gardle. Nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie: „chodźmy do mnie, sir”.

\- Chcę pani coś pokazać – powiedział Thrawn.

Chyba nie chodziło mu o jego prywatne kwatery?! O jego łóżko?! Karyn była przerażona tym nieoczekiwanym rozwojem wydarzeń. Jeśli źle odczytała jego intencje, mogła bardzo go rozgniewać. Nie miała w sobie aż tyle śmiałości, by wpakować się Chissowi do łóżka, a on z pewnością nie pragnął, by rządziła się w jego kwaterach.

„To była pułapka”, uznała Faro. Wielki admirał chciał ją sprowokować, a potem ukarać za niesubordynację. Może to był jeden z jego fetyszy. Ona, jego podwładna, nigdzie nie mogła czuć się zbyt pewnie. Granica między „pełnieniem służby” a „byciem po służbie” na gwiezdnym niszczycielu zawsze była płynna. Choć bez mundurów, w jednym łóżku, być może uległaby w końcu zatarciu. Ale czy tego właśnie chciał Thrawn?

Faro pospieszyła za nim, niepewnie rozglądając się na boki. Nie była tu wcześniej, nie wolno jej było. Czy nagle, wraz z awansem, zyskała „specjalne uprawnienia”?

Thrawn otworzył drzwi i gestem zaprosił ją do środka.

To powinno być spełnienie jej marzeń. Dlaczego więc tak nie było? Denerwowała się. Może gabinet wielkiego admirała był jednak „bezpieczniejszym miejscem”? Karyn wkraczała właśnie na nieznane sobie terytorium i z jakiegoś powodu czuła się tak, jakby weszła wprost do kryjówki groźnego drapieżnika.

Krótki ciemny korytarz i kilkoro wewnętrznych drzwi. Które wybrać? Te również, jak się okazało, trzeba było otworzyć cylindrem kodowym wielkiego admirała.

Środkowe drzwi uchyliły się z sykiem i wówczas Faro ujrzała… mostek Chimaery, czy raczej jego dokładną replikę. Ten od oryginalnego różnił się jedynie tym, że tutaj nie było ani jednej żywej duszy i panowała tu grobowa wręcz cisza. Faro poczuła niepokój. „Jak na statku widmo”, pomyślała. Żadnych krzątających się oficerów, techników – nikogo. Tylko ona i Thrawn. Jak w jakimś horrorze, w którym po kolei ginęli wszyscy bohaterowie, i na sam koniec pozostawała ich tylko dwójka, uwięzionych, niezdolnych samodzielnie się wydostać, czekających na ratunek, który znikąd nie mógł nadejść.

\- Co pani o tym sądzi? – zapytał ją wówczas Thrawn.

_To_ właśnie chciał jej pokazać? Kolejne ze swoich dziwactw? Schodził z mostka, po zakończonej służbie udawał się do swoich prywatnych kwater i przesiadywał na tym „drugim mostku”?

\- To wierna kopia naszego mostka – stwierdziła Faro, dotykając aparatury.

Zdumiało ją to, że zadbano o najdrobniejsze nawet detale. Oczywiście! Thrawn zauważyłby każdą różnicę.

Zatrzymał się teraz w tym samym miejscu, w którym zwykł przystawać na prawdziwym mostku. Faro odruchowo stanęła na baczność. A potem uświadomiła sobie, co tu się działo.

To musiała być symulacja. „Okno” w rzeczywistości było ogromnym ekranem, na którym wielki admirał zapewne wyświetlał czasem projekcje bitew. Może wydawał wówczas komendy nieobecnej załodze?

\- W ten sposób pan pracuje, sir?

Mimo wszystko nie mogła go nie podziwiać. W tym szaleństwie niewątpliwie była metoda, a co najważniejsze: _to_ się sprawdzało.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Przez moment miała nawet wrażenie, że zaprosił ją tu, by pochwalić się tym miejscem, zaimponować jej jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas.

Jednak jedną z jej pierwszych myśli, która z pewnością uwidoczniła się od razu na jej obliczu, było: _kiedy on to zrobił?_ Gdy nie było jej na pokładzie Chimaery, gdy odbywała swoją pierwszą misję na Mandalorze? Czy wcześniej? Gdy statek był w naprawie po bitwie o Batonn? Faro przeglądała później wykaz zmian i napraw, i nie przypominała sobie, by w którymkolwiek z raportów wspomniano o jakichś modyfikacjach w prywatnych kwaterach wielkiego admirała.

\- Kiedy to zrobiono, sir?

\- A jak pani myśli?

\- Po Batonn, kiedy statek był w stoczni – zaryzykowała.

\- W większości tak. Musiałem trochę dłużej zaczekać na odpowiedni fotel – Chiss dotknął dłonią oparcia mebla. – Poprzedni był nieadekwatny.

Przez chwilę Karyn zastanawiała się, czy dano mu zły fotel, zepsuty, czy tylko odrobinę inny od tego, który znajdował się na oryginalnym mostku Chimaery, i czy Thrawn byłby w stanie zrobić awanturę o „tanią podróbkę”.

\- Mam pytanie, sir.

\- Słucham.

\- Dlaczego – przełknęła ślinę; choć może było to nie na miejscu, musiała go o to zapytać – jako _kapitan_ tego statku, nic o tym dotąd nie wiedziałam?

\- Chciałem, żeby oceniła pani efekt końcowy.

Czyli starał się zrobić na niej wrażenie – i zrobił, choć z pewnością nie takie, na jakie liczył.

\- Celowo to pan przede mną zataił – Karyn nie ukrywała nawet goryczy w swoim głosie – ponieważ pomyślał pan, że mogłabym nie zatwierdzić takich zmian: spróbować wykazać, że są niepotrzebne albo że zagrażają bezpieczeństwu pana i całej załogi.

\- To teraz mój statek – przypomniał jej Thrawn – i moje prywatne kwatery.

Miał rację, ale… dlaczego tak bardzo ją to złościło? Ponieważ nie skonsultował tych modyfikacji z _nią_? Nie musiał, ale… To był drugi mostek Chimaery, statku, którym to ona miała dowodzić. Czy to znaczyło, że kiedy wielki admirał oficjalnie „oddawał jej mostek”, tak naprawdę wcale tego nie robił? Że symbolicznie to on cały czas sprawował władzę nad tą przestrzenią?

\- Komodor Faro – odezwał się Chiss – jak pani sądzi, dlaczego panią tu zaprosiłem?

Zrobiło jej się gorąco. Co miała mu na to odpowiedzieć? Że uważała, że chciał jej w ten sposób pokazać, gdzie było „jej miejsce”? Jakby sam mundur nie wystarczał za dostatecznie „przypomnienie”! Musieli jeszcze znaleźć się na „mostku”, skąd płynęły wszystkie rozkazy.

\- Komodor Faro – usłyszała ostrzegawczą nutę w jego głosie: Thrawn niecierpliwił się.

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z moją misją na Mandalorze – stwierdziła. – Chodzi o to, kto ma władzę w naszym związku. Chce pan udowodnić, że ma władzę absolutną, i zerżnąć mnie na mostku Chimaery. Zerżnąć kapitan Chimaery przy jej stanowisku pracy.

Odpowiedziało jej głośne parsknięcie. Śmiał się z niej? Zaczerwieniła się. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

\- Czasem, kiedy siedzę w tym fotelu, myślę o tobie – przyznał Thrawn. – Zastanawiam się, co byś powiedziała albo co byś zrobiła w danej sytuacji.

Spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Oczywiście mam tu na myśli kwestie stricte zawodowe – dodał.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie uwierzyła mu.

\- Potrafię oddzielić pracę od przyjemności – powiedział taki tonem, jak gdyby ją upominał – a pani, komodor Faro?

\- Czy to znaczy, że to, co jest między nami, w żaden sposób nie jest powiązane z naszą pracą? – zapytała go wówczas.

Coś na jego twarzy drgnęło wtedy; Faro nie udało się jednak rozpoznać tej mikroekspresji.

\- W moim przypadku to bywa pomocne, lecz odnoszę wrażenie, że dla pani stanowi to pewien problem – odrzekł jej dowódca. – Nie potrafi pani wyjść poza ten kontekst.

Wykonał okrężny ruch dłonią, wskazując przestrzeń wokół nich.

\- Zatem: niech będzie – oparł się o swój fotel i utkwił wzrok w Faro. – Dodajmy kontekst.

\- Nie chcę…

\- Tak?

Zawstydziła się. A potem znów poczuła przypływ gniewu.

\- Spróbujemy więc inaczej – odparł spokojnie Thrawn. – Mostek należy do pani, komodor Faro. Co pani teraz zrobi?

Rozejrzała się wokół.

\- To nie jest prawdziwy mostek – odrzekła. – Nie mogę tu wydawać nikomu poleceń.

„To głupie”, pomyślała.

Chiss uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Gdyby to był prawdziwy mostek, nie powiedziałaby pani tego na głos, nieprawdaż? Gdyby to był prawdziwy mostek, _moja komodor_ odpowiedziałaby „aye” i przystąpiła do pracy.

\- Wciąż nie mogłabym rozkazywać _panu_.

Jakaś nowa iskra zamigotała w jego oczach. Czy było to… rozbawienie?

\- Jak pani słusznie wcześniej zauważyła, to nie jest prawdziwy mostek – odrzekł prowokacyjnie.

Zastanowiła się nad tym. Wyczuwała podstęp.

\- To pańskie kwatery, pański statek i jest pan moim przełożonym – odpowiedziała.

\- Czy to panią ekscytuje?

Zmieszała się. Czy rzeczywiście podniecało ją to, że Thrawn był jej zwierzchnikiem i że robili razem coś zabronionego?

\- Jeśli tak jest, możemy to kontynuować – rzekł wielki admirał. – Zdejmie pani swój mundur i za moment dołączy do mnie.

Popatrzył na nią i zaczął rozpinać swoją tunikę.

\- Nie.

Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem wyrwało jej się to „nie”; czy może w jakiś dziwny sposób ośmieliło ją to miejsce, „mostek Chimaery”? Czuła, że to byłoby najgorsze, co mogliby zrobić: kochać się na „mostku”.

\- Sir, to wpłynie bardzo źle na naszą współpracę – kolejne słowa popłynęły prędko z jej ust. – Znajdziemy się razem na górze i… trudno nam będzie nie myśleć _o tym_.

Thrawn zatrzymał się przy rozpinaniu guzików swojego munduru.

\- Co pani zatem sugeruje, komodor Faro?

\- Pana sypialnię.

Spojrzała mu pewnie w oczy i wtedy usłyszała krótkie:

\- Nie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my mind, it was supposed to go differently, oh well.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Dlaczego „nie”?

Zabolała ją bardzo jego odmowa.

Thrawn popatrzył na nią poważnie i odrzekł:

\- Nie mam ochoty prowadzić z panią tej gry w moim łóżku.

Zaczęły trząść jej się ręce. Pierwszy raz w jego obecności straciła nad sobą panowanie.

\- Karyn…

Nie słyszała, co mówił. Nie chciała słyszeć. Zasłoniła uszy i wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu:

\- To nie jest gra!

I wtedy poczuła jego silne ramiona oplatające ją ciasno.

\- Nie!

Chyba nawet jakoś nieudolnie go uderzyła. Thrawn nie przejął się tym zbytnio.

\- Puść mnie!

\- Najpierw się uspokoisz – rzekł jej wprost do ucha – i wyjaśnisz mi, po co chcesz wejść do mojej sypialni. Co spodziewasz się tam znaleźć?

\- Łóżko – odparła. – Wygodne łóżko, w którym będziemy się kochać.

\- A potem zechcesz zostać „na noc”?

Wydała z siebie pomruk wyrażający, że trafił w samo sedno.

\- A później przeszukasz moje rzeczy? – odezwał się tym samym, podejrzliwym tonem.

Miał jakąś paranoję?

\- Mogę wyjść od razu „po” – odpowiedziała. – Zresztą, dzisiaj nie mamy na to zbyt wiele czasu, za kilka godzin lecę na Mandalorę, a po moim powrocie, zakładając, że w ogóle wrócę… po moim powrocie możemy to robić w _mojej_ sypialni.

Jej nie przeszkadzało aż tak bardzo to, że Thrawn mógłby zobaczyć _jej_ rzeczy i zacząć potem na tej postawie ją oceniać.

\- Sypialnia jest miejscem odpoczynku – rzekł wtedy z jakiegoś powodu rozeźlony. – Do tego służy łóżko, do spania, a nie do wyładowywania w nim zawodowych i osobistych frustracji.

Skamieniała na moment w jego objęciach.

\- Nie musimy tego robić w ten sposób – powiedziała powoli. – Jeśli chcesz inaczej, ja też mogę…

\- Udowodnij.

Odetchnęła głęboko. Jak miała mu to udowodnić? I co dokładnie – że kochała go? Mogła mu to wyznać na głos, ale… czy on przypadkiem już o tym nie wiedział? I czy nie dlatego tak sobie z nią pogrywał?

\- Kocham cię – rzekła zrezygnowana.

\- To coś nowego – usłyszała wówczas.

A chwilę później:

\- Nie mam powodu, by ci nie wierzyć.

Zaśmiała się wtedy smutno w taki sposób, że niemal przypominało to szloch. Przestała zresztą niemal natychmiast, gdy dłonie Thrawna przemieściły się i wielki admirał zaczął delikatnie masować jej plecy.

\- Czego ty chcesz ode mnie, Karyn? – zapytał ją.

Jak mógł tego nie wiedzieć?

\- Powiedz, że ty też – cichszym tonem, pełnym nadziei, dokończyła – mnie kochasz.

\- „Powiedz” – odezwał się wtedy z dezaprobatą. – Ludzie wciąż domagają się deklaracji, a gdy sami coś obiecują… tak łatwo rzucają słowa na wiatr.

\- Sądzisz, że _ja_ również rzucam słowa na wiatr?

\- Popatrz mi w oczy.

Rozluźnił nieco swój uścisk, pozwolił jej się cofnąć. Zadarła głowę, spojrzała wprost w jego jasne, czerwone oczy i oświadczyła mu:

\- Kocham cię, Thrawn.

Wówczas się uśmiechnął. Liczyła na to, że zamierzał odpowiedzieć jej w ten sam sposób, lecz on odparł z wyraźnym zadowoleniem:

\- Pierwszy raz zwróciłaś się do mnie po imieniu.

Wymierzyła mu cios pięścią w ramię, na tyle mocno, by mógł to odczuć – i odczuwać jeszcze, być może, przez kolejne kilka dni. Spróbowała zrobić to znowu, ale wtedy Thrawn zdołał złapać ją za rękę.

\- I to podoba mi się w tobie bardziej – stwierdził – niż to twoje upodobanie do bycia traktowaną z góry.

Instynktownie wykręciła mu rękę, by uwolnić się z jego uścisku.

\- Nie mam wcale upodobania do…

\- Wypełniania rozkazów?

Powątpiewanie w jego głosie wydało jej się szczere i nawet nie tak złośliwe, jak mogłaby się tego spodziewać.

Chiss cofnął się i z pewnej odległości zaczął intensywnie się w nią wpatrywać.

\- Czy twoje zainteresowanie mną nie wynika bezpośrednio z faktu, że jestem twoim zwierzchnikiem? – zapytał. – I czy nasz seks nie jest odzwierciedleniem twoich fantazji o byciu zdominowaną?

\- Nie.

\- Nie, _sir_ – poprawił ją.

\- Chrzań się – odparła szybciej niż zdążyła pomyśleć, co właściwie robi.

Tym razem Thrawn jej nie poprawił, nie upomniał nawet, skomentował tylko:

\- Ludzie najczęściej odpowiadają obraźliwym słowem, kiedy uwaga jest celna.

\- A jak jest w twoim przypadku? – zapytała go. – Może wmawiasz sobie, że to ja pragnę być stroną uległą, żeby usprawiedliwić twoją skłonność do dominacji?

\- Nie – odrzekł. – Nie sądzę, żeby…

Niespodziewanie urwał i zamrugał szybko, równocześnie marszcząc brwi, jakby nagle dotarło do niego, że Karyn mogła mieć rację. Może też przyszło mu do głowy coś jeszcze, gdyż po chwili uśmiechnął się.

\- Pokażę ci inne pomieszczenie – oznajmił jej. – Aczkolwiek mniej reprezentacyjne…

Myślał, że po tym wszystkim mogli, jak gdyby nigdy nic, udać się do jego sypialni? Karyn pokręciła głową i odezwała się:

\- Sir, nie jestem w nastroju.

Jej odmowa, użycie przez nią jego tytułu – to ewidentnie zbiło Thrawna z pantałyku i zgasiło od razu jego zapał.

\- Nie jesteś w nastroju, żeby wypić ze mną drinka? – zdziwił się.

Westchnęła głośno. Chciał ją upić, a potem zaciągnąć ją do łóżka? Za kogo on ją miał?

\- Szkoda. Pozwolisz jednak, że ja się napiję? – zapytał raczej kurtuazyjnie niż by uzyskać jej zgodę. – I… Karyn, nie jesteśmy teraz na służbie. Jeśli to nie jest element twojej ulubionej gry seksualnej, to nie tytułuj mnie w sytuacjach stricte prywatnych.

\- Ale przed chwilą…

\- Udało mi się cię skutecznie sprowokować. Wyraziłaś swój gniew, ale też… powiedziałaś coś, co pozwoliło mi lepiej zrozumieć naturę naszego problemu.

„Ich problemu”? W jej odczuciu to on miał jakiś problem!

\- To ważne, żebyś zapanowała nad swoimi emocjami – rzekł Thrawn. – Przywódca nie może sobie pozwolić na okazanie słabości w obecności swoich podwładnych.

\- To raczej twój problem, a nie mój – odparła, znów bez uprzedniego namysłu.

\- Tak, poniekąd. To dość trudne… niemal niemożliwe, by przedstawiać swoje wątpliwości komuś, kto stoi na baczność i oczekuje jasnych, precyzyjnych rozkazów. Może dlatego… lepiej by było, gdybyśmy kontynuowali tę rozmowę gdzie indziej.

\- W sypialni?

Uśmiechnął się lekko, lecz odpowiedział twardym tonem:

\- Nie, nie w sypialni, Karyn. Mam w moich kwaterach wydzielone niewielkie pomieszczenie gospodarcze.

\- Coś jakby schowek?

\- Coś jakby kuchnię.

Popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie: mała przestrzeń z pewnością utrudniłaby jej obronienie się przed nim, gdyby wielki admirał „czegoś” próbował. Jednakże… ufała mu na tyle, by wejść z nim do jego prywatnych kwater; gdyby dopuszczała w ogóle możliwość, że Thrawn byłby w stanie ją wykorzystać w ten sposób, nigdzie by z nim nie poszła, ba, unikałaby nawet sytuacji, w których musiałaby przebywać z nim sam na sam w jednym pomieszczeniu.

\- Gotuje pan dla siebie, sir?

Thrawn wykonał ostrzegawczy gest dłonią. Karyn zacisnęła usta, zawstydziła się, co z kolei zdenerwowało ją; usprawiedliwiając się przed nim i przed samą sobą, powiedziała:

\- To było niezamierzone – „tym razem”, mogłaby dodać.

\- Wiem. Przejdziemy do kuchni? A odpowiedź na twoje pytanie brzmi: nie, nie gotuję, ale często podgrzewam zamówione wcześniej potrawy. Jak pewnie zauważyłaś, nie jadam w mesie, wolę spożywać posiłki w spokoju i samotności, zwłaszcza, że lubię wypić przy okazji kieliszek wina albo kufel ale, co prawdopodobnie nie byłoby dobrze odbierane przez załogę. Dowódca powinien być zawsze trzeźwy, a przynajmniej sprawiać takie wrażenie, nieprawdaż?

Faro przytaknęła mu, choć sama słyszała o kilku kapitanach, a nawet admirałach, którzy za kołnierz wcale nie wylewali. Czy wpływało to negatywnie na ich publiczny wizerunek? Wątpliwe.

Thrawn przepuścił ją przodem, otwarłszy wcześniej drzwi swoim cylindrem kodowym. I nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że było to „małe pomieszczenie”. Pewnie przebudowa kwater, by pomieściły one „drugi mostek”, kosztowała wielkiego admirała metry kwadratowe przestrzeni przeznaczonej na codzienne funkcjonowanie.

Rozejrzała się wokół: urządzenia elektroniczne były sprytnie poukrywane i razem z szafkami sprawiały wrażenie niemal jednolitej kuchennej zabudowy. Ciekawe, czy była tu gdzieś zamontowana winda albo podpięty wąski szyb, którym droidy mogłyby dostarczać wielkiemu admirałowi gotowe posiłki? Miała to pytanie na końcu języka, kiedy Thrawn wyjął z jednej z szafek butelkę coruscańskiego czerwonego wina i dwa kieliszki, i mruknął:

\- Zapasowy kieliszek. Większe prawdopodobieństwo, że swój stłukę niż, że będę miał tu gości.

Z tego, że przy niewielkim stoliku stało wyłącznie jedno krzesło, można było wywnioskować, że istotnie wielki admirał nikogo tu nie zapraszał. Przez to też oboje teraz stali, gdyż żadne z nich nie było skłonne zająć jedynego w tym pomieszczeniu krzesła.

Samotne picie w tym miejscu wydało się Karyn bardzo smutne, dlatego po chwili wahania wzięła od Thrawna kieliszek.

\- Za pani awans, pani komodor.

Faro zasłoniła dłonią wierzch swojego kieliszka.

\- Admirale… Thrawn, czy mój awans był rzeczywiście zasłużony, czy wynikał z jakichś politycznych machinacji?

„Brawo, Karyn”, pochwaliła samą siebie w myślach, „na tak zadane pytanie, Thrawn z pewnością nie odpowie szczerze”.

Chiss popatrzył na nią, a potem odrzekł:

\- Twój awans był tylko kwestią czasu, ale musisz mieć na uwadze to, że wszystkie takie nominacje są sprawą polityczną. Nie powinno tak być, ale skoro nie jesteśmy w stanie tego zmienić, musimy grać w tę grę i nauczyć się wygrywać.

\- Chodzi o to – jak miała mu wytłumaczyć, że przez to czuła się tak, jakby zaciągnęła u niego dług? – że popchnął pan… ech, moją karierę do przodu z powodu naszych pozazawodowych relacji.

Znów się pomyliła, a może… może dobrze, że przypomniała mu o tym, jak przedstawiały się ich wzajemne zależności?

Thrawn przez moment się namyślał, zanim jej odpowiedział:

\- Czy dlatego, że cię lubię i ci ufam, nie powinnaś otrzymać awansu? Poza tym nasza relacja była ściśle zawodowa; sypialiśmy ze sobą, by łatwiej nam było się uporać z naszymi zawodowymi problemami.

\- Nie – przerwała mu. – Na pewno nie. Nikt nie sypia ze swoim przełożonym albo ze swoją podwładną z uwagi na _zawodowe problemy_. Zawodowe problemy mogą być skutkiem takiego postępowania, a nie jego przyczyną.

\- Czy problemy emocjonalne i niezaspokojona potrzeba bliskości nie wpływają negatywnie, twoim zdaniem, na efektywność pracy?

\- Ale kiedy idziesz z kimś do łóżka, robisz to dlatego, że go albo ją lubisz, a nie z powodu własnych problemów emocjonalnych!

\- Nie twierdzę, że nie masz racji – Thrawn upił łyk ze swojego kieliszka, a następnie dokończył – ale motywy często są bardziej złożone i błędem byłoby upraszczanie czyichś pobudek do sympatii połączonej z pożądaniem.

Musiała jednak się napić, by móc kontynuować tę rozmowę.

Wino okazało się dobre, tak, jak przypuszczała, i odrobinę cierpkie w smaku.

\- Jakie były twoje pobudki? – zapytała.

\- Prozaiczne. Zakładałem, że to będzie korzystny dla obu stron układ, dzięki któremu oboje zredukujemy poziom stresu i podniesiemy naszą efektywność w pracy.

Prychnęła.

\- Gdybyś po prostu chciał odreagować, mógłbyś zacząć ćwiczyć boks, szermierkę albo właściwie którykolwiek ze sportów walki.

\- Słuszne spostrzeżenie.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się niespodziewanie.

\- Zmodyfikowałem dwa roboty strażnicze, by móc zintensyfikować moje treningi – oznajmił z dumą.

Faro pokręciła głową.

\- Co nie znaczy, że chcę zrezygnować z naszej – przez moment szukał właściwego słowa, nim dokończył – unikalnej relacji.

Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby sprawdzał, czy przypadkiem jej tym określeniem nie uraził.

\- Romans – Faro z niewinną miną podsunęła mu to, zapewne nowe dla niego, słowo. – Łączy nas „biurowy romans”.

\- Ze względu na miejsce, w którym dotychczas się spotykaliśmy? – zaciekawił się. – Czy tę nazwę można modyfikować?

Uniosła brwi.

\- Najlepiej przemianować taką relację na „związek” – podpowiedziała mu.

Thrawn odłożył na moment kieliszek na blat stolika i, nalewając sobie powoli wina, zapytał:

\- Zrobiliśmy dzisiaj bardzo duży krok naprzód, ale kilkukrotnie odtrąciłaś mnie, a teraz proponujesz inny rodzaj umowy? To niepoważne, Karyn.

Ścisnęła mocniej swój, niemal już pusty, kieliszek.

\- Tamta „relacja” do niczego nie prowadziła.

\- Zgadzam się. Więcej wina?

Potrząsnęła przecząco głową. Nie chciała się upić, szczególnie gdy za parę godzin miała się spotkać z załogą Inexorable.

\- Tymczasowość takiej relacji jest jej zaletą – stwierdził Thrawn. – Nasz związek… nie utrzymałby się zbyt długo, z różnych względów. Nie będziesz wiecznie dowodziła Chimaerą, Karyn. Przyjdzie taki dzień, kiedy otrzymasz własną flotę i nasze drogi się rozejdą.

Upił sążnisty łyk czerwonego trunku.

\- Ale ten dzień jeszcze nie nadszedł – zauważyła.

\- Masz misję na Mandalorze – zaznaczył wtedy wielki admirał – a ja muszę przeprowadzić wewnętrzne śledztwo i odnaleźć rebelianckiego szpiega. To odkrycie powinno się połączyć z atakiem na bazę rebeliantów, w przeciwnym bowiem razie niewiele na tej sytuacji zyskamy, a stracimy niewątpliwie cenne źródło informacji: Fulcruma. Jeśli szczęście wojownika będzie nam sprzyjać, Fulcrum sam, z własnej woli wskaże nam położenie rebelianckiej bazy. Wystarczy tylko odpowiednio rozegrać to rozdanie.

\- Wie pan już… yyy, czy wiadomo, kim jest Fulcrum? – znów szukała jakiejś pośredniej drogi, by zadać mu „zawodowe” pytanie, a równocześnie nie użyć niestosownej w takiej sytuacji, w jej opinii, formy „ty”.

Thrawna z jakiegoś powodu jej słowna „żonglerka” bardzo bawiła.

\- Nie wiadomo – specjalnie wykorzystał ten sam zwrot. – _Ja_ również tego nie wiem. Trzeba przesłuchać podejrzanych, stopniowo zawężać to grono, aż znajdzie się winnego. Pułkownik Yularen niebawem, gdy tylko dopełni innych obowiązków, wesprze mnie w tych działaniach.

\- A… Inexorable?

\- Wykluczyłem jej załogę z tego postępowania; szanse, by to tam ukrywał się szpieg, są nikłe. Inexorable był poza lothalskim systemem podczas i po mojej kontroli w fabryce Sienar, w której przez pewien czas przebywał Fulcrum. Nie, w moim przekonaniu szpieg ma stały dostęp do Chimaery, dlatego na tym okręcie należy przeprowadzać przesłuchania.

\- Och.

To też w jakiś sposób wyjaśniało decyzję Thrawna, by storpedować jej plany wykorzystania Chimaery podczas jej misji na Mandalorze.

\- Wątpię, by ktoś z naszej załogi szpiegował dla wroga.

Wielki admirał spojrzał na nią ponad swoim kieliszkiem.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

Karyn przewróciła oczami.

\- Dowodzę tym statkiem od dłuższego czasu, znam dobrze załogę… Nie wszyscy są przodownikami pracy, ale nikt celowo nie sabotowałby naszych wspólnych działań. Nie. Mogę ręczyć za swoją załogę, _sir_.

Tym razem świadomie użyła jego tytułu, by zwiększyć wydźwięk swoich słów.

\- Nie każdemu można ufać – odparł Thrawn. – Ostrożność w tym przypadku jest cnotą. Niektórzy, nawet mając najlepsze intencje, mogą swoją postawą zaszkodzić naszej sprawie.

\- I dlatego jesteś nadmiernie ostrożny.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak „nadmierna ostrożność”.


	10. Chapter 10

Ostrożność, którą wielki admirał teraz się kierował, zdaniem Karyn słuszniej i sensowniej byłoby nazwać „paranoiczną”. Faro odniosła wrażenie, że „zajście z Fulcrumem” poważnie nadszarpnęło Chissowi nerwy, do tego stopnia, że rozglądał się wokół, szukając wroga… wśród zaufanych członków załogi Chimaery. Nawet ją, jak jej się przez chwilę wydawało, posądzał o spiskowanie przeciwko niemu, czy raczej: zakładał taką możliwość. Zabolało ją to, bo zawsze była wobec niego lojalna i… kochała go.

Powiedziała mu to, a on… zareagował tak, jakby o niczym nie wiedział. Czy może – uświadomienie sobie tego również nie było dla niej miłe – jakby jej nie dowierzał, bo skoro raz go okłamała… Nie, musiała wyzbyć się poczucia winy. Raz jeden okłamała Thrawna, a on ile razy zatajał przed nią informacje? Choćby w kwestii budowy „drugiego mostka”. I wciąż nie wyjaśnił jej, co stało się z komandorem Vanto…

Mimo to Thrawn śmiał powiedzieć: „ufam ci, Karyn”. Naprawdę jej ufał? Do jakiego stopnia? Czy może jego deklaracja znaczyła tyle, co „nie podejrzewam cię o szpiegowanie dla Rebelii”, ale wciąż z zastrzeżeniem „nie jestem pewien, czy nie zechcesz udusić mnie we śnie”? Niby przez pewien czas ich relacje były nieco napięte, ale przecież… wielki admirał nie zrobił przecież nic, by naprawić ich stosunki i by _cokolwiek_ zmienić na lepsze.

Poza tym, że wpadł na pomysł, by się upić w jej obecności. A może jego nieludzki metabolizm pozwalał mu pić wino, jakby to był winogronowy sok? Przez moment Faro miała ochotę kazać mu przestać, a później zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać, czy robił to po to, by jej udowodnić, że miał „mocną głowę” czy przeciwnie: chciał się upić, by zrobiło jej się go żal. Może to tylko było „przedstawienie”, kolejne po wydarzeniach na „drugim mostku”? Nie, pomyślała wówczas, Thrawn uważał, że dowódca powinien być „silny” i „nieskazitelny” w oczach swoich podwładnych. To, że w jakimś stopniu Karyn zaczęła mu współczuć, z pewnością nie było zamierzonym przez niego efektem. To, że po trzecim wypitym przez niego kieliszku, naskoczyła na niego, bez wątpienia nie było tym, czego się spodziewał i co chciał osiągnąć.

Przejrzała mu szafki i policzyła butelki, a potem… oznajmiła mu, że przeliczy je ponownie po swoim powrocie z Mandalory, aby powstrzymać jego „postępujący alkoholizm”. Chiss uniósł brwi i oczywiście zaprzeczył, jakoby miał problem z uzależnieniem od wysokoprocentowych trunków.

\- Wypijam czasem kieliszek na rozluźnienie – wyjaśnił.

Brzmiał nawet jak osoba trzeźwa, ale równocześnie trochę tak, jakby parodiował coruscański akcent.

\- To były trzy kieliszki – zwróciła mu uwagę Karyn.

\- Miałem spotkanie z Imperatorem.

Przeszło jej przez myśl, by zapytać go o szczegóły, ale zorientowała się szybko, że z pewnością byłby to przejaw braku rozsądku z jej strony: Thrawn był jej przełożonym, a to, co działo się w Imperialnym Pałacu objęte było ścisłą tajemnicą wojskową. _Komodor Faro_ nie miała prawa wiedzieć, co tam się wydarzyło, a _Karyn_ czysto prywatnie nie powinna o to pytać, nawet jeśli kierowała nią nie ciekawość, lecz empatia. Thrawn i tak nie zacząłby się przed nią wywnętrzać, nie, raczej zrobiłby się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy niż do tej pory – o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. Na niczym jej teraz nie zależało tak, jak na jego zaufaniu: by je zdobyć, musiała być cierpliwa. Żeby „ufam ci, Karyn” nie odnosiło się wyłącznie do jej zdolności dowódczych; żeby Thrawn w końcu się przed nią otworzył i pomógł jej _zrozumieć_ , co tu się działo i do czego to wszystko zmierzało.

\- _To_ nie pomoże – oznajmiła mu.

\- _To_ jest zawsze pod ręką – odpowiedział.

I popatrzył na nią tak, jakby chciał dodać: „kiedy ciebie nie ma”. A może jej się tak tylko wydawało?

\- Jako twoja zastępczyni muszę cię pilnować – rzekła Faro – a prywatnie…

\- Tak?

\- Martwię się o ciebie.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Poważnie.

\- Wierzę ci – odparł Thrawn. – Wiem, że podniesiesz mnie, kiedy upadnę.

Spojrzała na niego z przestrachem, taksując wzrokiem jego potężną sylwetkę. Gdyby teraz się zachwiał, Karyn nie zdołałaby go podtrzymać – gdyby go złapała, przewróciliby się oboje…

Wielki admirał znów się zaśmiał. Może to był tylko – nieśmieszny jej zdaniem – żart?

\- Odprowadzę cię do drzwi, Karyn.

Obserwowała go teraz uważnie: poruszał się normalnie, z typową dla siebie gracją; ale też przebywał w dobrze znanym sobie miejscu: jego działania mogły być automatyczne, wszak nawet z zamkniętymi oczyma trafiłby do wyjścia.

\- Drzwi trzeba otworzyć cylindrem także od wewnątrz – powiadomił ją Thrawn.

Uniosła brwi. Czy to nie była aby pewna przesada? Jego kwatery przypominały sejf – każde drzwi, może z wyjątkiem tych, prowadzących do niewielkiej łazienki, potrzebowały specjalnego kodu dostępu. Co było tu tak cennego – poza samym Thrawnem – co wymagało aż tak ścisłej ochrony? Te kilka gablotek w niedoświetlonym korytarzu? Faro nie znała wartości umieszczonych w nich drobnych przedmiotów; nie potrafiła powiedzieć, czy były to cenne „artefakty”, czy sentymentalne pamiątki, trofea. Zastanawiała się, czy wielki admirał najwartościowsze elementy swojej „kolekcji” trzymał w swojej sypialni; czy zasypiał, wpatrując się w jakiś obraz albo rzeźbę. Wątpliwe, by w ten sposób odpoczywał… dla niego każde dzieło sztuki było jak zagadka, którą musiał rozwiązać. Czasem przez parę godzin wpatrywał się w jedną rzecz. A później… układał kolejną genialną strategię wojenną.

Trochę się ociągała, spoglądając raz po raz to na niego, to na gabloty. Lubiła nawet słuchać tych jego analiz, zwłaszcza, że dawało jej to szansę, by pobyć z nim chwilę dłużej. Tym razem jednak, o dziwo, Thrawn nie miał odpowiedniego nastroju, by mówić o sztuce: myślami był jakby gdzie indziej, może znów na „audiencji u Imperatora”. Faro poczuła nagłą chęć, by go pocałować, kiedy na moment zatrzymali się na korytarzu, a Chiss jak gdyby celowo „zapomniał”, którym cylindrem otwierało się zewnętrzne drzwi. I gdy trzymał już ten właściwy w ręku, Karyn wspięła się na palce, przytrzymała się jego ramienia i pocałowała go w usta. Zareagował niemal od razu: przyparł ją do ściany, pogłębił pocałunek, a potem odchylił się nieco do tyłu i odezwał się uszczypliwie:

\- Ktoś tu chwilę temu _nie był w nastroju_.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że nie mam ochoty na pocałunki – odrzekła mu.

\- Uważaj, Karyn – odparł niskim głosem. – Nie lubię, kiedy kobieta ciągle zmienia zdanie.

Przygryzła dolną wargę, a później zapytała:

\- Czy nie mogę cię pocałować na pożegnanie?

\- W ten sposób? – nie dowierzał jej. – Zaczynając grę wstępną? Czy tym pocałunkiem starasz się sprawić, bym nie mógł doczekać się twojego powrotu? Czy może – jego oczy błysnęły groźnie – prowokujesz mnie? Żebym chciał cię mieć tu zawsze, na Chimaerze… Tu…

Zagrodził jej wyjście swoim ciałem.

\- Powiedz, czego pragniesz, co próbujesz osiągnąć – zażądał odpowiedzi.

\- A ty? – skontrowała. – Czy dla ciebie to tylko chwila przyjemności, zabawy?

Syknął gniewnie. Pierwszy raz usłyszała, by wydał z siebie taki dźwięk: dziwny, nieludzki.

\- Nie myśl, że w ten sposób zdobędziesz nade mną władzę i że małym kosztem, wiele zyskasz. Masz moje ciało: tutaj i teraz na wyłączność, czy dla ciebie to za mało? Możesz otrzymać pocałunek za pocałunek, seks za seks, ale nie więcej niż sama jesteś gotowa mi dać.

\- Miłość za miłość – podsunęła mu propozycje podobnej „wymiany”. – Zaufanie za zaufanie.

\- Zaufanie – powtórzył chmurnie.

Cofnął się i spojrzał na nią z góry. Przez moment mierzył ją wzrokiem, a potem rzekł łagodniejszym już tonem:

\- Ufam ci. _Chcę_ ci ufać. Potrzebuję cię, Karyn. Czasem w ten sposób, ale… jeśli ty tego nie chcesz, możemy wrócić do stricte zawodowej relacji.

\- Przed chwilą cię pocałowałam – przypomniała mu.

\- Owszem, ponieważ…

\- Nie – przerwała mu. – Pocałowałam cię, bo miałam ochotę cię pocałować. Zwykle się powstrzymuję, bo… najczęściej, gdy się widzimy, oboje jesteśmy na służbie. I nie jesteśmy parą. Potrzebuję przez to pretekstu, żeby cię pocałować, a pożegnanie jest bardzo dobrym powodem, żeby… żeby pocałować kogoś, kogo się kocha.

Zmrużył nieco oczy, zapewne zmarszczył też brwi, czego nie mogła dostrzec w półmroku.

\- Możesz mnie całować bez pretekstu, gdy jesteśmy sami – oświadczył – ale… nie zdziw się, jeśli mi od tego stanie. Jeżeli nie chcesz wywołać takiego efektu, lepiej z tym zaczekaj… na _odpowiedni nastrój_.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- I zamiast tłumić gniew, po prostu uderz.

\- Mam cię uderzyć? – zdumiała się.

Nie posądzała go o _takie_ skłonności.

\- Uderz do mnie. To chyba poprawny zwrot?

Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Chcę mieć moją komodor w najlepszej formie – powiedział poważnym tonem. – To najszybszy sposób na rozładowanie napięcia.

\- Wparować do twojego gabinetu i zażądać seksu?

\- W dogodnej chwili. Wolałbym… nie musieć cię upominać za nieobyczajne zachowanie.

Zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej.

\- Czy ten śmiech oznacza radość czy drwinę? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

\- Rozbawienie.

Pokręciła głową, starając się uspokoić.

\- Po prostu wyobraziłam sobie taką sytuację – odparła, oddychając przez usta. – Przecież ty nie robisz sobie żadnych przerw. Nie oderwę cię nagle od pracy, nie będę cię rozpraszać, zresztą… kiedy zajmujesz się studiowaniem dzieł sztuki, nawet gdybym miała na sobie przepiękną koronkową bieliznę, nie będę dla ciebie bardziej interesująca od jakiegoś obrazu czy rzeźby.

\- Koronkowa bielizna brzmi interesująco. Przyznaję jednak, że mógłbym nie być skory do odkładania pilnych zajęć na później. Gdybyś zasygnalizowała mi swoje potrzeby, ustalilibyśmy godzinę…

\- I miejsce – wtrąciła.

Thrawn westchnął głośno.

\- Drugi mostek to była pomyłka – odrzekł – Już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Najlepiej będzie ograniczyć się na razie do mojego biura.

\- Są jeszcze mojego kwatery – zdobyła się na odwagę, by mu to oznajmić – i możesz przyjść do mnie, gdy będę po służbie.

Zauważyła, że jego oczy zamigotały na te słowa.

\- Tak – powiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Poczuła nawet motyle w brzuchu, jakby właśnie umówiła się na randkę z mężczyzną, który od dawna bardzo jej się podobał… i dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że to od niej będzie zależało, czy planowane przez nich potajemne spotkanie można będzie uznać za ich pierwszą „randkę”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"And instead of suppressing your anger, just hit."_   
>  _"You want me to hit you?", she was astonished._   
>  _She did not suspect him of such tendencies._   
>  _"Hit on me. Isn't that a correct phrase?"_   
>  _She started laughing._


	11. Chapter 11

Kampania mandaloriańska trwała ponad pięć tygodni i w dalszym ciągu komodor Faro nie mogła jednoznacznie określić jej jako „zwycięskiej”. Co prawda, miesiąc wystarczył, by spacyfikować bunt, który wybuchł na Mandalorze i doprowadził do upadku gubernatora Gara Saxona, ustabilizować sytuację i „przywrócić względną normalność”, ale nie dało się w tym czasie wyplenić na dobre rebelianckiego nasienia, które zatruło tę planetę. Tym bardziej, że Mandalorianie jako dumny, wojowniczy lud, wysoko cenili swoją niezależność oraz rodzime obyczaje, zaś wszelką „obcą ingerencję” traktowali jako mniej lub bardziej otwartą próbę wypowiedzenia im wojny, a nie jako to, czym w istocie była imperialna protekcja – jako formę pomocy.

Faro nie chciała angażować się w politykę – przez te kilka tygodni na polecenie swoich zwierzchników reprezentowała armię prawowitego gubernatora Mandalory, Tibera Saxona. Jej zadaniem było niwelować wszelkie przejawy oporu przeciwko Imperium, a w tej szczególnej sytuacji: rozpracować siatkę terrorystyczną i, w miarę możliwości, usunąć jej przywódców.

Niestety, społeczność Mandalorian była podzielona na klany, a osoby takie jak Bo-Katan Kryze cieszyły się wciąż dużym szacunkiem z uwagi na ich wcześniejsze zasługi i rodzinne powiązania, stąd też niektórych dobrze znanych wszystkim „wrogów publicznych” Imperium otaczała aura swoistej nietykalności. Osoby z zewnątrz nie mogły ingerować w wojny klanów – tak twierdził Thrawn, a Faro, zapoznawszy się dogłębnie z sytuacją panującą na tej planecie, niechętnie przyznała mu rację. Mandalorianie byli specyficzni i mieli swoje zwyczaje, których nic, nawet galaktyczna wojna, nie było w stanie zmienić.

W chwili obecnej gra toczyła się o legendarny mandaloriański miecz świetlny o czarnym ostrzu – ten kto nim władał, zyskiwał szacunek oraz posłuszeństwo pozostałych mandaloriańskich wojowników. A Gar Saxon, na swoje nieszczęście, utracił ów miecz. Walka o władzę nie zakończyła się jednak w owym przełomowym, jak zdawać by się mogło, momencie – upadku uprzedniego gubernatora – gdyż zwyciężczynią w tym pojedynku została Sabine Wren, renegatka, przez wielu postrzegana jako „zdrajczyni”.

Wren najpierw wstąpiła do Imperialnej Akademii i w ten sposób, jak uważało wielu jej pobratymców, „zdradziła swój lud”, pracując nad rozwojem superbroni, która pozwoliłaby Imperium podporządkować sobie poślednie planety takie jak Mandalora; a następnie zdradziła Imperium, przystając do rebeliantów. Okryła swój klan hańbą. Nic dziwnego, że powstańcy, których zgromadziła wokół siebie młoda Wren, nie zdobyli powszechnego poparcia na Mandalorze.

Władza zatem mogła z powodzeniem pozostać w rękach klanu Vizsla, o ile nastroje społecznie nie uległyby radykalnej zmianie; z tego też względu imperialna pomoc musiała być subtelna, by nikt nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że Mandalorą zasłużenie władał młodszy brat Gara, Tiber Saxon. To, czy ów rzeczywiście nadawał się do tej roli, było kwestią mocno dyskusyjną: o ile poprzedni gubernator posiadał przymioty prawdziwego wojownika i dobrego dowódcy, o tyle jego następca, nie tylko zdaniem Faro, był raczej średnim politykiem niż wybitnym strategiem. Umiał, co prawda, przemawiać do swoich ludzi, ale nie potrafił im zaimponować – brakowało mu bowiem tych cech, które Mandalorianie cenili najbardziej. Z tego też powodu armią – w powietrzu i na lądzie – przewodziła ona, imperialna komodor.

Pomna tego, co mówił jej Thrawn, Faro uformowała blokadę planety. Niestety, by dobrze wywiązać się z tego zadania, zabrakło jej statków – te, które łaskawie użyczył jej wielki admirał, mogły co najwyżej pomóc jej odciąć Mandalorę od głównych dostaw żywności i innych towarów, lecz nie wystarczyły, by uniemożliwić nielegalne lądowania rebelianckich transportowców. Faro w pewnym momencie, przymuszona sytuacją, zwróciła się do Thrawna z prośbą o wsparcie i, niestety, spotkała się z jego ostrą odmową. Wielki admirał najwyraźniej, jak wywnioskowała z jego oględnych słów, szykował się do jakiejś bitwy i nie zamierzał uszczuplać swoich sił. Na dodatek, gdy Karyn rozmawiała z nim przez holonet, Chiss wyglądał na przemęczonego, dlatego też zdecydowała się wtedy nie naciskać na niego w tej kwestii i poszukać pomocy gdzie indziej.

To nie był dobry pomysł, by kontaktować się w tej sprawie z Wielkim Moffem Tarkinem, ale niestety Faro nie miała innego wyjścia. Przygotowała się do tej wideokonferencji jak do egzaminu na zakończenie Akademii, a kiedy wyłuszczyła swój problem, poczuła na sobie uważny wzrok Tarkina i po plecach spłynęła jej strużka potu.

\- Kieruje pani Jednostką Operacyjną 96? – upewnił się Wielki Moff, spoglądając na swój datapad.

\- Tak, sir. To znaczy: Wasza Ekscelencjo.

Nigdy nie pamiętała, jak zwracać się do osób, które prócz wojskowej rangi, posiadały również cywilne tytuły: gubernatora, moffa czy lorda. Nie chciała obrazić Tarkina, gdyż oznaczałoby to rychły koniec jej kariery, a może także i służby w wojsku… czyli śmierć, w takiej czy innej formie, bo Faro nie wyobrażała sobie powrotu do zwyczajnego, cywilnego życia.

Wąskie wargi Tarkina drgnęły w grymasie, którego Karyn nie potrafiła poprawnie zinterpretować: mógł być to zarówno cyniczny uśmiech, jak i wyraz niesmaku.

\- Otrzyma pani dowództwo nad Jednostką Operacyjną 321 – powiadomił ją niespodziewanie Wielki Moff.

\- Dziękuję, Wasza Ekscelencjo – odparła po kilku sekundach milczenia, nieco zdezorientowana swoim nieoczekiwanym sukcesem.

Choć, tak naprawdę, musiała to być jakaś zagrywka polityczna z jego strony, a Faro wbrew swojej woli, stała się pionkiem Tarkina. Nie wiedziała, przeciwko komu jej w owej chwili użył, ale rozeznanie się w bieżącej polityce nie było dla niej sprawą palącą: najbardziej liczyło się wszak odzyskanie Mandalory i pokonanie rebeliantów na tej planecie, inne rzeczy, takie, jak polityka, mogły zaczekać.

Myliła się, oczywiście, ale odkryła to dopiero po fakcie. Przegrupowanie imperialnych sił na orbicie Mandalory doprowadziło do tymczasowego zniesienia blokady i wtedy, niestety, kilka wrogich statków wydostało się na zewnątrz. Komodor pozwoliła im odlecieć – nie było zresztą sposobu, by ścigać zbiegów, a to, że rebelianci uciekali, świadczyło o tym, że wojna domowa zbliżała się do kulminacyjnego punktu… zwycięstwa Saxona, wspieranego przez Imperium.

Faro dostała od losu szansę, by rozprawić się z pozostałymi, i zrobiła to, samodzielnie, bez pomocy Thrawna, z nową, własną grupą, nad którą niebawem miała oficjalnie otrzymać zwierzchnictwo. Jakże była z siebie dumna, kiedy wracała na Chimaerę… i jakże nieprzyjemnie zaskoczyło ją to, co zastała na miejscu.

Thrawn, zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, wydał rebeliantom bitwę… ale większą, niż Faro przypuszczała. Zarządził bezpośredni atak na bazę wroga na Atollonie. I przegrał! Faro nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Przecież jej genialny dowódca nigdy nie przegrywał. Jakim cudem do tego doszło? Do tej… klęski?!

W pierwszej chwili, kiedy komodor usłyszała, że admirał Konstantine zlekceważył rozkazy i złamał bitewny szyk, wydawało jej się, że znalazła głównego winowajcę. Później jednak okazało się, że przez blokadę przedarł się zaledwie jeden nieprzyjacielski statek, a Thrawn zmusił pozostałych rebeliantów do wycofania się i odparcia imperialnego szturmu na powierzchni planety. Dlaczego nie zbombardował ich bazy z powietrza? – zachodziła w głowę Faro. Wkrótce miała zresztą zapytać o to wielkiego admirała osobiście.

Na Chimaerze niewiele mówiono o tym, co wydarzyło się na Atollonie, a bardziej skupiano się na tym, że Thrawn z niewiadomego powodu oddał dowództwo nad ich statkiem – „moim statkiem”, podkreślała potem w myślach Faro – gubernator Pryce. Kobiecie, która zupełnie nie znała się na kierowaniu gwiezdnym niszczycielem! Załoga robiła co mogła, a komandor Woldar dwoił się i troił, by opanować sytuację, kiedy niespodziewanie na ratunek rebeliantom pospieszyli… Mandalorianie.

Ci sami, którzy przedarli się przez jej własną blokadę, spostrzegła chmurnie Faro. Powinna była uprzedzić o tym zdarzeniu Thrawna… Powinna była bardziej się postarać, próbować skontaktować się z nim aż do skutku! Tymczasem zlekceważyła ten incydent. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie miała jedynie to, że nie wiedziała nic o planach wielkiego admirała, o obmyślanej przez niego bitwie.

Zapewne Thrawn celowo nie poinformował jej o swoich zamiarach i właściwie Faro nie mogła go winić za to, że przemilczał to podczas ich rozmowy przez holonet – ostatecznie, po tym jak zwiększono ochronę na Chimaerze, z uwagi na grasującego gdzieś w pobliżu rebelianckiego szpiega, omawianie tajnych operacji w trakcie stosunkowo łatwej do przechwycenia międzyplanetarnej transmisji było wykluczone. Bardziej była zła na niego o to, że nie wspomniał jej o zamachu na jego życie – o tym, że Fulcrumowi udało się nasłać na niego zabójcze droidy! – i, naturalnie, o to, że nie pomyślał o tym, że ona, jako jego prawa ręka, powinna była go wspierać podczas ataku na Atollon. Osobiście dotknęło ją też to, że na jej miejsce Thrawn wybrał Pryce, swoją byłą kochankę.

Czy na pewno „byłą”? Karyn nigdy nie była o nikogo zazdrosna, ale ta sytuacja mocno ją zaniepokoiła. Przecież Thrawn był rozsądny. Wiedział, że gubernator Lothalu nie ma odpowiednich kompetencji, by dowodzić takim okrętem, jak Chimaera, a mimo to oddał jej stery! Widocznie chciał się przypodobać Pryce i stworzyć pozór, że i ona czynnie angażowała się w tę bitwę. Założył, że Chimaera odegra rolę „straszaka”, elementu planetarnej blokady, ale nie przewidział, że dojdzie do sytuacji, w której konieczna będzie walka na dwa fronty, i że wówczas na mostku powinien stać doświadczony dowódca, ktoś, kto w ogniu walki potrafił zachować zimną krew i w razie potrzeby był też w stanie improwizować.

Co prawda, Faro nie miała powodu, by twierdzić, że ona na miejscu Pryce spisałaby się na medal, ale skromnie – i słusznie – sądziła, że pod jej dowództwem Chimaera przynajmniej stanowiłaby zagrożenie dla przeciwnika. Co więcej, ona z pewnością nie dopuściłaby do ucieczki Fulcruma, a gdyby do czegoś takiego mimo wszystko doszło… Faro rozkazałaby schwytać wiązką ściągającą kapsułę ratunkową, w której ukrył się zbieg, lub, ewentualnie, gdyby ten manewr się nie powiódł, zestrzelić ją. Być może ona również zachowałaby się w takiej chwili „zbyt emocjonalnie” i zechciałaby samodzielnie ukarać tego zdrajcę… i niedoszłego zamachowca.

Gniew był złym doradcą, ale kiedy komodor przypominała sobie przyjazną twarz Agenta Kallusa, nie mogła nie winić siebie i nie wyrzucać sobie, że nie dostrzegła czegoś, czegokolwiek, w jego postawie, w jego tonie czy zachowaniu, co sugerowałoby, że ten mężczyzna mógł być niebezpieczny dla jej załogi i, oczywiście, dla jej ukochanego wielkiego admirała. Karyn czuła się tak, jakby zawiodła na całej linii. Chociaż, na dobrą sprawę, to Thrawn osobiście przeprowadził wewnętrzne śledztwo i skoro oszczędził Fulcruma, znaczyło to tyle, że ów szpieg był mu do czegoś potrzebny: być może do dezinformowania wroga, albo do wywołania u rebeliantów fałszywego wrażenia bezpieczeństwa.

Prawdopodobnie bitwa o Atollon w istocie stanowiła atak z zaskoczenia. Ile osób mogło znać strategię Thrawna? Faro bolało to, że ona sama nie należała do tego ekskluzywnego grona, ale przypuszczała, że wielki admirał nie mógł przełożyć tej bitwy i zaczekać na jej powrót. Zapewne wykorzystał sprzyjające okoliczności i, no cóż, być może Faro schlebiała samej sobie, myśląc, że była wielkiemu admirałowi do czegoś potrzebna; że bez niej nie podołałby temu zadaniu.

Po przybyciu na Chimaerę Karyn widziała się z nim krótko, odebrała nowe rozkazy, po czym Thrawn zwyczajnie ją zbył, najwyraźniej nie chcąc się przed nią tłumaczyć z tego, co zaszło. Zresztą, nie należało to do jego obowiązków. Mimo to, Faro wolałaby, żeby to on, oficjalnie lub prywatnie, powiadomił ją o tym, co wydarzyło się podczas jej stosunkowo długiej nieobecności, niż być zmuszoną samodzielnie pozyskiwać brakujące informacje od swoich podwładnych, a potem próbować połączyć je w całość, głowiąc się przy tym, jak odpowiednio zinterpretować niektóre fakty.

Być może wielki admirał chciał przejść nad tym smutnym skądinąd zdarzeniem, porażką na Atollonie, do porządku dziennego, a jej neutralna postawa, wynikające z jej niewiedzy, miała pomóc wyciągnąć załogę ze stanu odrętwienia, jednakże Faro, by dobrze sprawować powierzoną jej funkcję, musiała dobrze wiedzieć, co działo się tutaj, na jej statku, i co też trapiło jej ludzi. W gruncie rzeczy Karyn powinna też zorientować się, co wpłynęło tak, a nie inaczej na nastrój i zachowanie samego Thrawna, i znaleźć jakieś remedium na to jego „szaleństwo”.

\- Wieczorem – rzekł enigmatycznie Chiss, kiedy przelotnie widzieli się na mostku, a ona nie wiedziała, jak właściwie miała to rozumieć.

Miała przyjść do niego? Czy może to on zamierzał zjawić się u niej? Chciał z nią porozmawiać? Czy też dać wyraz temu, jak bardzo się za nią stęsknił?

Kilkakrotnie sprawdzała swój komunikator, aż wreszcie, po skończonej wachcie, nie otrzymawszy od Thrawna żadnej wiadomości, wróciła do swoich kwater. Nim jednak zdołała się w nich zadomowić, usłyszała dźwięk rozsuwanych drzwi i niemal podskoczyła w miejscu z przestrachu.

\- Sir – syknęła na widok Thrawna.

Ten nonszalancko pokazał jej swój cylinder kodowy, który najwyraźniej pełnił też funkcję klucza uniwersalnego.

\- A gdybym zdecydowała się do pana strzelić? – spytała całkiem logicznie.

\- Przecież byliśmy umówieni – przypomniał jej Thrawn, marszcząc brwi.

Karyn wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

\- To taki odruch – powiedziała, dotykając kabury przy swoim pasie – prawie bezwarunkowy.

\- Ach. Obrona własnego terytorium?

Pokręciła głową i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się. Chwilę później spoważniała.

\- Mimo wszystko, powinien pan zadzwonić i wtedy… zwyczajnie wpuściłabym pana do środka – odparła. – Teraz nie wiem nawet, czy to prywatna wizyta, czy wizytacja służbowa.

Thrawn splótł dłonie za plecami, popatrzył na nią z powagą, a następnie poinformował ją:

\- To prywatna wizyta. Skończyłem służbę i zapragnąłem cię odwiedzić.

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, czekając na jego wyjaśnienia.

\- Wiele w najbliższym czasie się zmieni, Karyn – oświadczył jej Thrawn. – Otrzymałem pilne wezwanie na Coruscant i zakładam, że nasza kampania tymczasowo zostanie zawieszona.

\- Chodzi o tamtą bitwę? – zapytała zdumiona Faro. – Czy tamta porażka…

\- To nie była porażka, Karyn – przerwał jej dość obcesowo wielki admirał – a jedynie drobna niedogodność. W innych okolicznościach mógłbym rozgromić rebeliantów w tym sektorze i zakończyć tę zabawę w kotka i myszkę, jednakże z uwagi na pewne nieprzewidziane utrudnienia część buntowników mi się wymknęła i w konsekwencji to właśnie stanowi główny problem. Rebelianci stracili swoją bazę na Atollonie oraz przywódcę działającej w tej części Galaktyki komórki. Niemniej jednak z czasem znajdą oni dla siebie nową kryjówkę, a z racji tego, że część z nich jest zdeterminowana, by prowadzić dalsze działania na Lothalu, nasz problem, czy też problem gubernator Pryce, pozostanie nierozwiązany, dopóki całkowicie się ich nie pozbędziemy.

\- Ach.

Innymi słowy: Siódma Flota „zrobiła, co mogła”, ale to Thrawnowi nie wystarczało: obiecał coś Pryce i nie chciał jej zawieść.

To nieco zirytowało Karyn, bo przecież Pryce była współodpowiedzialna za zaistniałą kłopotliwą sytuację – gdyby ta była lepszą gubernator, nie potrzebowałaby wszak Thrawna, by ten za nią rozwiązywał jej problemy. Choć, niestety, to samo można było powiedzieć o Tiberze Saxonie, który swoje zwycięstwo zawdzięczał zdolnościom dowódczym Faro oraz, w pewnej mierze, wsparciu udzielonemu im podczas tej kampanii przez Wielkiego Moffa Tarkina.

Przypomniawszy sobie o tym, Karyn poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w środku, wywołany zapewne świadomością, że wszystkie działania wojenne były warunkowane obecną polityką, i że ona, Thrawn, a także inni wojskowi dowódcy, zwyczajnie wykonywali brudną robotę za siedzących w swych biurach gubernatorów czy moffów. Taki podział ról, w gruncie rzeczy, służył Imperium jako całości – każdy miał w nim swoje miejsce i wszelkie próby odchodzenia od tych standardowych, sprawdzonych metod działania najczęściej kończyły się niepowodzeniem. Obecność Pryce na mostku Chimaery była tego najlepszym przykładem.

Karyn korciło, by wyrzucić to z siebie i powiedzieć Thrawnowi, co myślała o Pryce, a szczególnie o zastąpieniu jej samej przez Pryce, ale czuła podskórnie, że wówczas wielki admirał wypomniałby jej to, że to ona de facto dopuściła do tego, że Mandalorianie pospieszyli rebeliantom z odsieczą. Faro, by się bronić, musiałaby mu zwrócić uwagę na liczebność posiadanej przez nią floty i podkreślić, że gdyby Thrawn przydzielił jej więcej statków, wtedy wszystko… potoczyłoby się inaczej.

Popatrzyła na Thrawna i dostrzegła w jego postawie coś, czego ten nie zwykł ujawniać, nie przed nią w każdym razie: ogromne zmęczenie. Ostatnią rzeczą, której Chiss teraz pragnął, jak pomyślała Karyn, byłaby walka czy kłótnia z nią. Trudno powiedzieć, czego od niej oczekiwał: czy szukał pociechy czy też zapomnienia w jej ramionach? Czy może, dla odmiany, po tylu trudach chciał czegoś prostego… Seksu? Bliskości?

Obserwował ją z pewnej odległości, nie czyniąc kroku naprzód. W końcu Karyn, odrobinę zniecierpliwiona, podeszła do niego i, nie całkiem wiedząc, jak się zachować, objęła go po przyjacielsku.

Owszem, Chiss zdenerwował ją zatajeniem przed nią niektórych faktów, ale gdyby w tej sytuacji Karyn zaczęła mu robić wymówki, prawdopodobnie osiągnęłaby efekt przeciwny do zamierzonego. Thrawn zwyczajnie by się wycofał i nie powiedziałby jej już nic. Jeśli chciała cokolwiek od niego wyciągnąć, musiała być cierpliwa.

To, że ją przytulił, było dobrym znakiem. Ewidentnie Thrawna coś trapiło i chciał z kimś o tym porozmawiać. Z nią? Zaczął jej wreszcie ufać? Tak naprawdę?

Przez moment Karyn miała wrażenie, że chciał jej coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast wydusić to z siebie, wolał przycisnąć usta do jej ust. Tak też mogli się ze sobą porozumieć, pomyślała. Czasem czyny znaczyły więcej niż słowa.


	12. Chapter 12

Thrawn całował ją namiętnie, natarczywie. Zdawać by się mogło, że w ten desperacki sposób starał się jej powiedzieć: „Potrzebuję cię, Karyn”. Wsunął dłoń w jej włosy, ścisnął między palcami ich ciemne kosmyki, i po raz kolejny zaatakował jej wargi. Faro objęła go mocniej, przywierając do niego całym ciałem.

Podtrzymywali się wzajemnie i oddychali wspólnie. Ich języki wirowały w tańcu, ich nosy ocierały się o siebie, kiedy zmieniali kąt nachylenia swoich twarzy, przerywając na moment pocałunki, ale wciąż obdarowując się nawzajem pieszczotami.

W jej sercu narastało uczucie do niego: ogromne, niemal straszne, a zarazem wspaniałe, zapierające dech w piersiach, jak obserwowany z bezpiecznej przystani kosmiczny sztorm. W owej chwili Karyn mogła puścić w niepamięć wszelkie uchybienia Thrawna, ponieważ całował tak dobrze, jakby nie zależało mu na niczym i na nikim bardziej niż na niej. Nie musiał jej mówić, że tęsknił za nią – Karyn wiedziała o tym. Czuła to w jego pocałunkach.

Wydawało jej się wtedy, że słowa nie były aż tak ważne – nie każdy wszak potrafił powiedzieć to, jak można by sądzić, proste zdanie: „kocham cię”. Co więcej, niektórych z niewiadomego powodu peszyło ono lub przerażało – mogli pozwolić sobie na cielesną nagość, ale nie umieli przed nikim, nawet przed kimś bliskim, ukochanym, obnażyć swojej duszy. Czasem, zrządzeniem losu, na swoje szczęście, natrafili oni na osobę, która była w stanie przejrzeć ich na wylot i w miłosnych pomrukach usłyszeć to wyczekiwane, niewypowiedziane nigdy na głos „kocham cię”. Thrawn, najwyraźniej, jak uznała Karyn, był takim przypadkiem.

A może uważał te słowa za oczywiste, a zatem: zbędne? Mimo wszystko Faro chciałaby je usłyszeć, w basicu czy w Sy Bisti. Gdyby nawet Chiss wyznał jej miłość w swoim rodzimym, nieznanym jej języku, zrozumiałaby go w mig. „Powiedz to”, kusiła go kolejnym pocałunkiem, „że mnie pragniesz… że mnie kochasz”.

Zabrakło jej tchu, by wypowiedzieć te myśli na głos, a może też, w tym momencie, nie miała tyle śmiałości, by to zrobić? Raz go o to poprosiła – żeby wyznał jej miłość – i Thrawn zastosował wtedy unik. Poczułaby się źle, gdyby Chiss znów wyraził niechęć do tego typu słownych deklaracji i dał jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że dla niego takie wyznanie znaczyło co innego niż dla niej. Jednocześnie wielki admirał trzymał ją w niepewności co do tego, co on sam czuł do niej, i poniekąd podważał rangę jej słów, umniejszał ich wagę. Tymczasem Karyn nie mówiła nigdy niczego, co stałoby w sprzeczności z jej własnymi uczuciami lub przekonaniami. Nie tyle nie umiała kłamać, ile nie chciała tego robić. A oszukiwanie kogoś w tych najintymniejszych kwestiach wydawało jej się czymś niemoralnym, a wręcz: hańbiącym.

Zawsze ceniła sobie szczerość. Nie miała problemu z tym, by komuś, kto się do niej zalecał, lecz niestety nie podobał jej się w ten sam sposób, powiedzieć: „nie, dziękuję”. W gruncie rzeczy, nawet gdyby nie rzekła Thrawnowi „kocham cię”, ten powinien się tego domyślić sam z jej zachowania i gestów. Ich pierwszy raz mógł być przypadkiem, ale drugi i trzeci?

Czy on odbierał to podobnie do niej? Najpierw ją sprawdzał, a następnie… co działo się w jego głowie później? To nie mogło być wyłącznie pożądanie, jak sądziła Karyn. Z pewnością nie chodziło tu wyłącznie o łowy i o zdobycie jej – jeśli już to bardziej o utrzymanie nad nią władzy. Tym Thrawn zdawał się delektować: że mógł ją wziąć, teraz albo za chwilę, w dowolnym czasie; że w jakimś stopniu Karyn należała do niego.

Mogła go łatwo wyprowadzić z tego błędu, ale, jak na razie, nie chciała tego robić. Potrzebowała go tak samo, jak on potrzebował jej – jego pocałunków, jego dotyku, jego bliskości i tego uczucia… pełni. Oczywiście, chciała też, żeby Thrawn wpuścił ją do swojego umysłu i do swojego serca – żeby on również oddał jej siebie na wyłączność. Chwilami to pragnienie nieco ją przerażało: nierzadko nie rozumiała dobrze Thrawna, nie wiedziała o nim wszystkiego. Być może Chiss skrywał jakieś straszne tajemnice, których okrycie sprawiłoby jej ból? Jednakże Faro wierzyła w to, że mimo wszystko Thrawn był dobrą osobą – zapewne nie nieskazitelną, ale też nie do szpiku kości złą. Potrafiła wybaczyć mu wiele. Wystarczyłoby jej, gdyby Thrawn przedstawił jej swoje stanowisko i wyjaśnił, czym się kierował, podejmując taką, a nie inną decyzję. Wystarczyłaby jej, jak sądziła, jego szczerość.

Thrawn inaczej niż ona postrzegał niektóre rzeczy i zwykle budził tym jej podziw – czasem Faro chciała być taka, jak on, lecz kiedy zbliżyli się do siebie w sposób bardziej cielesny niż umysłowy, zaczęła nagle pragnąć czegoś zgoła odmiennego: żeby to on był bardziej podobny do niej. Żeby Chiss okazywał jej romantyczne uczucia i żeby postępował w sypialni jak człowiek. Nie, nie chciała wcale go zmieniać – życzyła sobie jedynie tego, żeby Thrawn dopasował się do niej, choć odrobinę.

Był tak spostrzegawczy, więc niewątpliwie wiedział, że Faro marzyła teraz o związku z nim. Owszem, przez pewien czas musieliby się z tym ukrywać, dopóki komodor nie otrzymałaby oficjalnie nowego przydziału, ale potem jakże miło byłoby się ujawnić! Karyn przedstawiłaby Thrawna swojej rodzinie, a jej rodzice z pewnością by go polubili.

Ile mógł trwać jeszcze ten, bez wątpienia, ciążący im obojgu stan: ich współpracy na Chimaerze i wzajemnej współzależności? Kilka dni, tygodni, miesięcy? Faro nie mogła się doczekać chwili, kiedy oficjalnie przestanie być podwładną Thrawna, a wówczas regulaminowe ograniczenia przestaną ich wreszcie obowiązywać.

Uczciwie byłoby zaczekać do tego czasu, a jednak żadne z nich, najwyraźniej, nie potrafiło tak długo trzymać rąk przy sobie. Thrawn zaczął ściskać jej pośladki, kiedy Faro zanurzyła palce w jego czarnych włosach, niszcząc jego nienaganną, uładzoną fryzurę. W międzyczasie zdołali się przemieścić, krokiem niemal tanecznym dotarli aż do ściany i Karyn poczuła za swoimi plecami chłód durastalowego muru.

Przypomniało jej to o ich pierwszym razie – intensywnym, prawie brutalnym seksie, którym wspólnie uhonorowali wygraną pod Batonn. To było słodko-gorzkie zwycięstwo, z którego Thrawn zdawał się nie cieszyć tak, jak powinien, choć przyniosło mu ono awans do rangi wielkiego admirała. Z rezultatów ostatniego ataku na Atollon Thrawn także nie był zadowolony. Co więcej, Chiss nie zadbał o to, by załoga Chimaery odczuła, że cokolwiek w ten sposób zyskali, mimo iż w rozmowie z Faro oświadczył, że nie była to zupełna porażka i że zadali tego dnia poważny cios Rebelii. Jednakże ona sama odniosła wręcz przeciwne wrażenie, widząc, jak Thrawn obecnie się zachowywał na mostku, jak obnosił się ze swoim chmurnym nastrojem, który niewątpliwie udzielił się ich żołnierzom.

Jeśli to nie wynik tego starcia tak go zdołował, co innego mogło być powodem jego wewnętrznej udręki? Owszem, Thrawn bywał perfekcjonistą, ale w życiu i na wojnie trudno było osiągać same sukcesy i Chiss musiał być tego świadomy. Może tak się przejmował swoją reputacją – niezwyciężonego wojownika – i bitewnymi statystykami, że obawiał się utraty szacunku swoich podwładnych i zaufania Imperatora? Wspomniał coś o wezwaniu na Coruscant. Czyżby chodziło o udzielenie mu reprymendy, wyznaczenie mu jakiejś kary? Chyba nie wyszło na jaw, że złamał wojskowy regulamin? I czy tylko z nią, czy pod jej nieobecność zrobił coś znacznie gorszego?

Faro pogłaskała jego kark, wsunęła palce pod kołnierzyk jego zapinanej pod samą szyję białej tuniki. W odpowiedzi Thrawn przycisnął ją mocniej do ściany i zabrał się za rozpinanie jej pasa, a następnie jej spodni. Pomiędzy pocałunkami Karyn przypomniała mu, że znajdowali się w jej prywatnych kwaterach, dwa kroki od jej sypialni.

\- Możemy to zrobić w moim łóżku – powiedziała. – Chciałbyś tego, prawda?

Spojrzenie jego czerwonych oczu skupiło się na niej. Karyn dostrzegła w nich wahanie: z jednej strony uwidoczniła się w nich nagła, nieposkromiona żądza i dość rzadka w jego przypadku niecierpliwość – Thrawn chciał to zrobić tutaj i teraz, pod tą ścianą – z drugiej zaś strony pojawiła się w nich też jakaś niezrozumiała dla niej obawa – jak gdyby Chiss uważał, że na współdzielenie łóżka było jeszcze za wcześnie i że nie powinni tego robić na tym etapie swojej znajomości. To było niemal śmieszne – choć bardziej chyba, w jej odczuciu, smutne – że taki seks pod ścianą, jego zdaniem, dało się zracjonalizować i wytłumaczyć, a zaproszenie kogoś do swojej sypialni stanowiło już dla niego przekroczenie granicy przyzwoitości.

Może poniekąd miał rację – Karyn traktowała ten ich romans poważnie i celowo chciała przenieść ich oboje na bezpieczny, neutralny grunt, tak, by, zamiast myśleć o sprawach służbowych, mogli skoncentrować się na sobie, na swojej unikatowej relacji, na swojej… miłości. Innymi słowy: próbowała znieść tę sztuczną granicę, którą narzucił im wojskowy regulamin, czy też sprytnie, we własnym mniemaniu, ją ominąć. Zresztą, niebawem te zasady – szczególnie zakaz „spoufalania się” – miały przestać ich obowiązywać, a zaproszenie Thrawna do łóżka było zarazem zaproszeniem do nowej, lepszej relacji – do poważnego związku, być może.

Postanowiła mu o tym powiedzieć, uspokoić go. Skądinąd w tej sytuacji było to trudne: musiałaby odwrócić na moment swoją i jego uwagę od spraw łóżkowych – przecież nie mogła rzucić, jak gdyby mimochodem, że otrzymała nowe statki, nową Jednostkę Operacyjną, nie podlegającą już jemu bezpośrednio. Thrawn, oczywiście, zacząłby zadawać jej pytania i niemal niewyobrażalne było to, by robił to, równocześnie pieprząc się z nią. A gdyby usłyszał, że w tę sprawę zamieszany był Tarkin, prawdopodobnie pomyślałby, że Karyn zawarła jakiegoś rodzaju umowę z Wielkim Moffem. Nie uwierzyłby raczej, że Tarkin zrobił coś takiego bezinteresownie, zresztą, Karyn także powątpiewała w dobrą wolę Tarkina i przeczuwała, że kiedyś, być może, ten upomni się o swoje i poprosi o odwzajemnienie „przysługi”.

Nie chciała o tym myśleć teraz: gdy była z Thrawnem, a ponadto nie miała ochoty przerywać pieszczot w takim momencie, po to tylko, by powiadomić Thrawna, że, prawdopodobnie po raz ostatni robią to jako „podwładna” i jej „przełożony”. Wszak to, w gruncie rzeczy, bardziej doskwierało jej niż jemu, ta ich nierówność w służbowej hierarchii, podobnie też rzecz się miała z łamaniem wojskowego regulaminu: Thrawn nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, ani wtedy, ani w chwili obecnej.

Czasem Faro go nie rozumiała i tak łatwo mogła się pomylić, źle odczytać jego intencje i w konsekwencji zaprzepaścić swoją szansę na szczęście u jego boku. Thrawn chyba był dumny z tego, że to on, osobiście, „załatwił” jej awans i oddał w jej ręce część swojej Floty. Posłyszawszy, że Karyn pozyskała inną drogą lepsze statki – i, co niechętnie musiała przyznać: od innego imperialnego dygnitarza – wielki admirał mógłby się poczuć się tym… urażony?

Być może Faro aż za bardzo przejmowała się tym, jak _on_ mógłby to odebrać – nie chciała zranić jego uczuć, choć on raczej nie był skory do tego, by zrewanżować się jej tym samym. Trudno. Thrawn miał inne zalety – niekoniecznie musiał się znać na ludzkich, a na dodatek kobiecych, uczuciach. Karyn, z kolei, posiadała wysoko rozwiniętą inteligencję emocjonalną i potrafiła wyczuć i poprawnie zinterpretować to, co wielki admirał czasem mógł przeoczyć: atmosferę panującą na statku i nastroje członków ich załogi. Niestety, ten jej „szósty zmysł”, ów radar emocji działał wyłącznie w przypadku osób, które Karyn dobrze znała. Z tego też względu komodor nie wykryła zawczasu złowrogich knowań Agenta Kallusa, jednak, jak się okazało, miała rację, że nikt z załogi Chimaery nie był zdrajcą. Najtrudniej, oczywiście, było jej odczytać emocje samego Thrawna, ale z czasem i na tym polu Karyn zaczynała się czuć coraz pewniej.

Wiedziała, na przykład, kiedy Thrawn się o coś gniewał, choć nierzadko nie rozumiała przyczyny jego zdenerwowania, szczególnie gdy wszystko na Chimaerze funkcjonowało jak należy. Czasem Faro zakładała, że mogło chodzić o coś, co powiedziała mu Pryce, albo o coś, o czym Chiss usłyszał podczas spotkania wielkich admirałów, jednak były to tylko jej domysły i Karyn nie miała żadnych dowodów na to, że coś w istocie potoczyło się nie po myśli Thrawna. Wyczuwała wyłącznie, czy był zadowolony, czy zły, a teraz… co dziwne, wydawało jej się, że jej nieustraszonego wielkiego admirała coś przestraszyło. Oby, pomyślała Karyn, nie chodziło o ich relację i o to, w którą stronę ona zmierzała. Oby za uprzedzeniami Thrawna nie stała jakaś trauma z przeszłości – jakieś wewnętrzne przekonanie, że kobiety łamią męskie serca i że lepiej de facto być samotnym i otwartym na kolejne przelotne romanse.

Gdyby Karyn nadmieniła mu o swoim przeniesieniu, czy on nie usłyszałby przypadkiem w jej słowach: „chcę od ciebie odejść”? Cieszyła się, naturalnie, z przyobiecanego jej awansu i chciała, żeby on też podzielał jej szczęście – żeby nie pomyślał, że pragnęła go opuścić wtedy, gdy tak bardzo jej potrzebował, ba, że odcinała się od niego po tej nie-do-końca porażce na Atollonie. Może powinna wystosować jakieś pismo – do kogo? Do Tarkina? Do Najwyższego Dowództwa? – by pozwolono jej trwać u boku Thrawna aż do czasu zakończenia lothalskiej kampanii?

Objęła go mocno i oświadczyła:

\- Nie odejdę.

\- Dokąd? – zapytał zdumiony.

Przestał szarpać za zapięcia górnej części jej munduru i zaczął przyglądać się Karyn badawczo.

Musiała mu powiedzieć. O Tarkinie, o jej nowym przydziale. Sformułowanie pierwszego zdania, jak zwykle w takiej sytuacji, było najgorsze, ale później słowa popłynęły z jej ust same… niekoniecznie dyplomatyczne, nie zawsze najlepiej dobrane, lecz szczere, co według Faro, liczyło się najbardziej.

Nie umiała ukryć tego, że cieszyła się ze swojego sukcesu i z tego, że ich romans od tego momentu nie mógł już zaszkodzić ani jej, ani jemu – że mogli odtąd oficjalnie być razem. W jego połyskliwych oczach pojawił się wtedy nietypowy błysk, co w pierwszej chwili Faro odczytała jako sceptycyzm – oczywiście, zgadzała się z tym, że zaraz po jej nowej nominacji nagłe ogłoszenie całej galaktyce, że ona i Thrawn są parą, większość ludzi, nie bez powodu, uznałaby za mocno podejrzane – kto uwierzyłby w to, że stojąc obok siebie na mostku Chimaery, przez te wszystkie lata Faro i Thrawn posyłali sobie jedynie uśmiechy i tęskne spojrzenia? Może rzeczywiście powinni z tym trochę zaczekać, kilka tygodni chociażby, żeby nie budzić kontrowersji? Potem mogli zacząć się umawiać na randki, chodzić razem do galerii sztuki, czy gdzie tam Thrawn miałby ochotę.

Powiedziała mu to wszystko, co prawda nieco oględniej, by go nie przytłoczyć swoim entuzjazmem, zaś Thrawn, po tym, gdy już jej pogratulował, zatopił się we własnych myślach, chyba niezbyt przyjemnych, i Karyn poczuła, że w jakimś stopniu zaczęła go, wbrew swojej woli, tracić.

Może po prostu jej dowódca pragnął seksu bez zobowiązań, takiej niedookreślonej relacji, czegoś na kształt przyjaźni z korzyściami, a ona zwyczajnie źle go zrozumiała i zaproponowała mu… co właściwie? Związek na odległość? Konieczność czynienia wspólnych planów, umawiania spotkań tak, by obojgu im pasowały terminy… To, czego Thrawn starał się za wszelką cenę uniknąć – przyszłe komplikacje.

Zapewne wielki admirał miał swoje powody, by tak postępować – może nie chciał być przez cały czas strategiem i poza pracą nie miał ochoty bawić się w podchody, zresztą, chyba nie był romantykiem, w przeciwieństwie do niej, i wolał od razu przejść do rzeczy, gdy tylko wyczuł odpowiedni moment. Może jemu to wystarczało, taki… miłosny minimalizm. Intensywny seks pewnie rekompensował mu resztę – to była ekstremalna bliskość, w starannie odmierzanych dawkach. Thrawn najwyraźniej nie planował z nikim układać sobie życia – i w sumie dobrze zrobił, nie wiążąc się z Pryce. Karyn chciała mu uzmysłowić, że ona nie była Arihndą Pryce i że z nią mógłby… że oboje mogliby być szczęśliwi.

\- Tak możemy być razem – spróbowała go przekonać, widząc, że się wahał.

Dotknęła jego policzka.

\- Kocham cię – powiedziała – i nie skrzywdzę cię.

Dwie czerwone gwiazdy jego oczu zamigotały.

\- Wiem o tym, Karyn – odrzekł Thrawn. – Za to ja mogę skrzywdzić ciebie. Albo zrobi to ktoś inny. Za mnie albo – zmarszczył brwi i dodał – przeciwko mnie.

Zmienił nieco ton, na łagodniejszy, gdy zwrócił się do niej znowu:

\- Powinniśmy zachować to, co dobre. A później wybrać to, co dla nas najlepsze. Wiesz o tym, że nie mógłbym cię kochać tak, jak tego pragniesz, bo wówczas nie pozwoliłbym ci odejść. To trudne, ale wszyscy muszą podążyć własną ścieżką, a nie kroczyć za kimś innym, jak cień, asystent albo tłumacz.

\- Ale mogą też nie iść za kimś – zauważyła Faro – tylko obok. W tym samym kierunku.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej z pewnym wysiłkiem.

\- To zależy od kierunku – odparł – i od czających się na tej drodze niebezpieczeństw.

\- Jeśli jest ich wiele – zripostowała Karyn – wtedy lepiej mieć wsparcie.

Wykorzystała moment jego nieuwagi, by złapać go za rękę. Ścisnęła mocno jego dłoń i oznajmiła mu:

\- Jestem tu dla ciebie.


	13. Chapter 13

Nie takiej reakcji Faro oczekiwała, czy raczej: nie takiej pragnęła – Thrawn nieco zesztywniał i dopiero po chwili rozluźnił mięśnie, jak gdyby celowo skorygował swoje instynktowne zachowanie.

\- Dziękuję – rzekł takim tonem, jakim mógłby zwrócić się do niej na mostku.

Przeszło jej wówczas przez myśl, że może Chiss nie był zbyt dobry w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Przytrzymanie za rękę – gest, który zazwyczaj w zamierzeniu miał dodać komuś otuchy – u Thrawna wywołał dezorientację i niepokój. Jedynie siłą woli wielki admirał powstrzymał się przed wyrwaniem swojej dłoni z jej żelaznego uścisku.

Przez moment przyglądał jej się tak, jakby chciał jej powiedzieć coś, co mogło jej się nie spodobać, a potem przybrał swój zwykły, zachowawczy wyraz twarzy – _maskę wielkiego admirała_. Przypomniały jej się wtedy jego wcześniejsze słowa: „Przywódca nie może sobie pozwolić na okazanie słabości”.

Faro westchnęła ciężko.

\- Powiesz mi później – rzuciła.

\- Słucham?

Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego uniesione ciemne brwi.

\- Powiesz mi, co cię dręczy i rozwiążemy ten problem wspólnie – wyjaśniła. – Ale, jeśli nie jest to takie pilne, najpierw pójdziemy się kochać… o ile to nie jest coś, co mogłoby nam w tym przeszkodzić.

Thrawn zawahał się przez ułamek sekundy.

\- Ostatnio słowa pewnej osoby dały mi do myślenia – powiedział powoli. – To było swego rodzaju ostrzeżenie. Być może nie powinienem przykładać do tego proroctwa wagi, bo ten, kto je wygłosił, niewątpliwie życzył mi źle, niemniej jednak czuję się w obowiązku cię przestrzec, że… nie jestem osobą, z którą powinnaś wiązać swoją przyszłość.

Faro posłała mu twarde spojrzenie.

_Proroctwo? Co za nonsens?!_

\- Ktoś rzucił na ciebie klątwę? – zdziwiła się. – Jakiś Jedi? Oni mogą tak robić?

\- Nie Jedi – sprostował Thrawn. – To było coś innego. To coś mogło mnie okłamać, ale też mogło mówić prawdę. W pewnym sensie. Wiele przepowiedni urzeczywistnia się, gdy osoby, których one dotyczą, postępują tak, by umożliwić ich wypełnienie się. Proroctwa z reguły są dość mętne, by zwiększyć prawdopodobieństwo tego, że uda się dopasować je do faktów. Część z nich to po prostu ogólne stwierdzenia dotyczące tego, że coś kiedyś w naszym życiu się wydarzy, jak na przykład sukces albo porażka. Tak naprawdę problemem nie jest to, czy to, co ta _istota_ mi powiedziała, jest prawdą czy też zmyśleniem, lecz to, że podczas naszej konfrontacji udowodniła mi, że nie podjąłem odpowiednich środków ostrożności. Nie przestudiowałem wszystkich legend na temat Atollonu. Przeoczyłem coś i to moje niedopatrzenie umożliwiło ucieczkę rebeliantom. Muszę więc odtąd o wiele rozważniej planować swoje ruchy. Z tego też względu nie jestem dla ciebie perspektywicznym partnerem, Karyn. Ta kampania uświadomiła mi, że jeśli popełnię błąd, Imperium stanie w obliczu zagrożenia, któremu nasze siły nie podołają. Dlatego muszę odłożyć na plan dalszy uczucia, relacje z innymi i wszystko, co mogłoby negatywnie wpłynąć na mój osąd sytuacji. Wiem, że nie mogę cię kochać tak, jak ty mnie, a przez to, że nie jestem w stanie odwzajemnić twojej miłości, wyrządzam ci krzywdę. Zasługujesz na coś więcej.

\- Nie kochasz mnie? To właśnie chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Zmarszczył czoło.

\- Nie wystarczająco – ocenił.

Spojrzała na ich splecione palce i dostrzegła to wtedy: że to ona ściskała kurczowo jego niemal całkiem bezwładną dłoń. Gdyby tylko rozluźniła swój chwyt… Zamiast tego uniosła wzrok i popatrzyła Chissowi śmiało w oczy.

\- To nie znaczy „nie”, prawda? Nie przyszedłeś tu przecież po to, żeby mi to powiedzieć, a kiedy zacząłeś mnie całować… odniosłam wrażenie, że jednak ci zależy: na mnie, na nas. Czy może się mylę?

Thrawn odrzekł coś w nieznanym jej, śpiewnym języku, a z jego tonu Karyn wywnioskowała, że miał do niej o coś pretensje, najpewniej o to, że go nie rozumiała. Ale skąd mogła wiedzieć, co czuł, skoro nie chciał jej tego zdradzić?

Spróbowała zatem dotrzeć do niego inaczej.

\- Masz kogoś? – spytała w Sy Bisti.

Kiedy zwróciła się do niego w tym języku, w oczach Chissa rozbłysła iskra – trwało to moment, sekundę zaledwie. To był znak, bez wątpienia, że udało jej się osiągnąć swój cel. Przykuła jego uwagę.

\- Masz kogoś bliskiego, tutaj, w Imperium? – zapytała znowu. – Kogoś, komu ufasz?

\- Tak – odparł. – Ciebie.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko.

\- Nie. Nie wszystko.

Rozluźniła swój uścisk i pozwoliła jego ręce swobodnie opaść.

Uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową.

\- Nie mówię o tajemnicach wojskowych, o tych sprawach – dotknęła plakietki z jego rangą, a potem odrobinę przesunęła dłoń, tak, by wyczuć pod palcami jego przyspieszony puls – tylko o tym.

\- Tak – Thrawn odezwał się wtedy nieco lżejszym tonem. – Nawet ja mam serce, Karyn.

Uniósł brew, dając jej do zrozumienia, że żartował.

Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. Następnie oblizała wargi i zapytała:

\- Wolne czy zajęte?

\- W twoich rękach, komodor Faro.

Jej własne wówczas podskoczyło w jej piersi, a następnie zaczęło stukać szybko, radośnie. Faro czuła się tak kilka razy w swoim życiu, na polu bitwy, na wieść o zwycięstwie.

\- Jakże to miałoby być niewystarczające? – roześmiała się. – Miłości nie da się zmierzyć, zestawić jedną obok drugiej i stwierdzić, kto kocha kogo bardziej. Admirale, sprawy sercowe to chyba jedyna dziedzina, w której na nic się zdadzą tabele i wykresy, bo odpowiedzi zyskuje się w znacznie prostszy i szybszy sposób.

\- Jak?

\- Pytając samego siebie: czy to daje mi szczęście? Czy chcę być z tą osobą – spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy – a gdy jej nie ma przy mnie, tęsknię?

Chiss dotknął wtedy jej policzka.

\- Gdy jej nie ma – powiedział – popełniam błędy.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- A gdy jest – dodał – ranię ją.

\- Nieprawda – odrzekła Faro impulsywnie, po chwili poprawiła się jednak: – Nie zawsze.

\- Najczęściej.

Starał się wyperswadować jej związek z nim, przytaczając tak śmieszne argumenty? Czyżby myślał, że Karyn nie wiedziała, na co się decyduje, wybierając właśnie jego?

\- Sir… Thrawn, przez te wszystkie lata nierzadko przyprawiałeś mnie o ból głowy – zdecydowała się pomówić z nim otwarcie – ale szanowałam cię, podziwiałam, można powiedzieć, że nawet kochałam… jako mojego dowódcę. Nasze wzajemne relacje z czasem się zmieniły, ale my… nadal jesteśmy tymi samymi osobami. Przeszliśmy razem tak wiele i to tylko zbliżyło nas do siebie. Wiem, że jesteś uparty, ale potrafisz też słuchać i zgadzasz się na alternatywne rozwiązania, jeśli są one lepsze od twoich pierwotnych pomysłów. A zatem wysłuchaj mnie teraz i zastanów się, czy rzeczywiście będziemy szczęśliwsi osobno; czy nie potrzebujesz mnie już, ani tego – położyła swoją dłoń na jego dłoni, przyciskając ją mocniej do swojego policzka – i czy wystarczy ci sama praca? Ja sądzę, że powinniśmy przynajmniej spróbować. Zostań na noc. Opowiedz mi o tym proroctwie, o bitwie, albo nic nie mów, jeśli nie chcesz. Powiesz mi, kiedy będziesz na to gotowy, jak nie dzisiaj, to jutro. Albo pojutrze.

Thrawn przymknął na moment oczy i westchnął.

\- Wszystko zależy od decyzji Imperatora – oświadczył, spoglądając na nią ze smutkiem spod przymrużonych powiek. – Wezwanie przed jego oblicze zaraz po rozegranej bitwie raczej nie wróży nic dobrego. Na dodatek otrzymałem wiadomość, że coś złego dzieje się na granicy Imperium. Moja pozycja i przyszłość nie są pewne, Karyn. Nie mogę ci obiecać, że za rok, czy za dwa lata będę tu, gdzie teraz jestem, z tobą. Że Atollon się nie powtórzy, w innej formie, rzecz jasna, albo że nie pojawi się kolejny Fulcrum.

Faro wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze na samą wzmiankę o rebelianckim szpiegu i niedoszłym zabójcy Thrawna.

\- Co gorsza, nie będę miał dla ciebie czasu – dodał wielki admirał. – Kiedy opuścisz pokład Chimaery, będziemy się widywać rzadko, czy raczej sporadycznie. Taki związek… to prawie jak zaaranżowane małżeństwo. Nie chcę takiej relacji z tobą i szczerze wątpię, żebyś ty, moja miła, marzyła o czymś takim.

\- Tak naprawdę nigdy nie umiałam nazwać tej naszej relacji – wyznała mu wówczas Karyn. – Wiem, że jest ona niepowtarzalna, że nie przystaje do żadnych norm i że prawdopodobnie nie dałoby się jej przyporządkować do żadnej kategorii. Jest niby dobrze oddający ją termin: _romans_ , ale to właściwie niewiele mówi o tym, co nas łączy oprócz uczuć, wzajemnej fascynacji i potrzeby bliskości. Ty to ty, a ja to ja, natomiast w związku… istnieje jakieś _my_. Jakaś wspólnota. To sprawia, że czujesz się bezpiecznie: wiesz, że nie jesteś sam i że nie zostaniesz sam nagle, niespodziewanie. Że miłość nie kończy się tam, za drzwiami – wykonała demonstracyjny gest ręką – ale że jest cały czas tutaj, w sercu. Pozwól mi cię kochać w ten sposób.

\- Pozwolić ci… – powtórzył Thrawn z uśmiechem. – A czy mógłbym ci zabronić myśleć i czuć coś takiego? To mi schlebia, nawet bardzo. Nie wiem jednak, czy to „my”, o którym mówisz, mogłoby przetrwać, poza tymi czterema ścianami, poza Chimaerą. Sądzę też, że taki „związek” zaszkodziłby ci, Karyn. Będąc moją zastępczynią, już zwracasz na siebie uwagę pewnych wpływowych polityków.

Zarumieniła się.

\- Wielki Moff Tarkin…

\- Uznał, że dobrze będzie usunąć cię z Chimaery, a konkretnie: z mojego otoczenia – rzekł Thrawn z niezadowoleniem w głosie. – Mnie z kolei wydał polecenie pochwycenia przywódców Rebelii, choć o wiele prościej byłoby zlikwidować tę komórkę bez brania jeńców. Zwłaszcza, że po śmierci komandora Sato, z tych, którzy pozostali na Atollonie, jedyną osobą wartą pojmania i poddania przesłuchaniu była kapitan Syndulla, reszta zaś raczej nie mogła posiadać żadnych cennych dla nas informacji.

\- Cóż – odparła Faro – gdyby buntownicy zdecydowali się poddać, prawdopodobnie… nie znam się na polityce, ale wydaje mi się, że wtedy nasze zwycięstwo miałoby znacznie inny wydźwięk.

\- Sęk w tym, że rebelianci wolą zginąć z bronią w ręku, niż ją złożyć – stwierdził wielki admirał. – Znam dobrze komórkę Feniks, a Wielki Moff sam osobiście miał wcześniej do czynienia z tymi ludźmi. Z tego też względu wnioskuję, że Tarkin mógł łaknąć zemsty: publicznej egzekucji, nie zaś wiedzy, którą ci buntownicy mogli dysponować. Podejrzewam również, że, z niewiadomego mi skądinąd powodu, Tarkin mógł pragnąć mojej porażki, przynajmniej częściowej.

\- To niemożliwe, sir.

Thrawn uniósł brew, ale nie poprawił jej. Faro, nieco wybita z rytmu tą drobną omyłką, czy raczej nietaktem, podjęła ponownie przerwany wcześniej wątek:

\- Wielki Moff chce tego samego, co my wszyscy: przywrócenia porządku w tym sektorze. To, że on sam nie odniósł sukcesu na tym polu, nie znaczy, że życzyłby tego samego tobie, tylko po to, by wypaść na twoim tle lepiej.

\- Nie – odrzekł Thrawn – nie tylko po to. Osłabienie mojej pozycji z jakiegoś względu jest mu obecnie na rękę. Tarkin nigdy nie opowiedział się za moim projektem, za Defenderami, i odnoszę wrażenie, że działał w ten sposób nie bez przyczyny.

Zerknął na nią, a następnie zmienił nieco ton:

\- Wybacz. To nie są sprawy, o których powinniśmy teraz dyskutować. Chciałem cię jedynie uczulić na to, że bliska znajomość ze mną, może niekorzystnie wpłynąć na twoją przyszłość i karierę w imperialnej flocie.

\- Jak na razie otrzymałam awans i obietnicę objęcia dowództwa nad JO 321, i nawet jeśli miało to związek z tobą, nie mam prawa narzekać, bo dostałam szansę, by zrobić coś dobrego dla galaktyki. Wiem, że bez twojej pomocy byłoby mi trudniej; że bez twojej rekomendacji służyłabym nadal jako kapitan Chimaery, a Najwyższe Dowództwo samo z siebie nie zwróciłoby na mnie szczególnej uwagi, dlatego jestem ci wdzięczna za to, co zrobiłeś, mimo że wyszło… niezbyt taktownie i mało dyplomatycznie.

Zachichotała cicho.

\- Wiem, że chciałeś dobrze – podkreśliła – i że, gdybym twoim zdaniem nie spełniła wymogów, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo mnie lubisz, nie powierzyłbyś mi dowództwa nad większą ilością statków i ludzi.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i telepatycznie zadała mu nurtujące ją od paru godzin pytanie: „jak w takim razie mogłeś oddać Chimaerę pod rozkazy Pryce?!”.

Jego oczy zaświeciły jaśniej, a zatem Thrawn niewątpliwie zrozumiał sugestię, ale, z racji tego, że Faro nie wypowiedziała tej myśli na głos, wielki admirał uznał za stosownie nie odpowiadać na to pytanie.

Świeża zmarszczka na jego niebieskim czole świadczyła o tym, że Chiss dostrzegł, że Karyn zastawiła na niego pułapkę. Wdając się z nią w tę dyskusję, wkroczyłby na pole minowe. Przyznając, że promował niejako wszystkie swoje kochanki, podważyłby tym samym kompetencje Karyn i rozgniewałby ją, dając jej odczuć, że sama z siebie nie zasługiwała na przyznany jej awans.

Gdyby zaś swoją pomoc uzależnił od stopnia „lubienia”, Faro mogłaby dojść do wniosku, że Thrawn zachowywał się nieracjonalnie pod wpływem libido. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy miała też to, że wielki admirał mógł nadal czuć coś od Pryce i że z tego właśnie względu jej pobłażał. W gruncie rzeczy chyba to ostatnie w tej chwili najbardziej ją interesowało: czy chodziło tu wyłącznie o politykę, czy… o coś zupełnie innego.

\- Im bardziej cię lubię, Karyn – odezwał się Chiss jedwabistym głosem – tym więcej od ciebie wymagam. Podwyższam ci poprzeczkę, po to, byś dała mi powód, żebym nie mógł cię dłużej kochać, a ty nieustannie mi udowadniasz, że nie ma w tobie ani jednej rzeczy, której bym nie lubił albo nie akceptował.

Zrobiło jej się ciepło na sercu. Zasłoniła dłonią usta, by się nie roześmiać głośno.

\- Nie jestem chodzącym ideałem – odpowiedziała mu na to.

\- Nie, nie jesteś. Jesteś dobrą osobą, dobrym dowódcą i żołnierzem. A prywatnie – opuścił wzrok i otaksował jej sylwetkę – jesteś piękną kobietą.

Faro dotychczas nie przejmowała się zbytnio tym, że podczas powitalnej sesji pocałunkowej wielki admirał pozbawił ją jej skórzanego pasa i oliwkowych spodni i pozostawił ją tak… w samej tunice, na dodatek rozpiętej z tyłu. W swoich prywatnych kwaterach Karyn czuła się swobodnie i nie martwiła się tym, że ktokolwiek – no może poza Thrawnem, jak się okazało – mógłby ją tu zaskoczyć, gdy była w niekompletnym mundurze.

Teraz jednak pod wpływem jego ognistego spojrzenia poczuła się oceniana. Być może powinna potraktować to jako komplement: to, że Thrawn dość długo wpatrywał się w jej odsłonięte nogi i, jak jej się zdawało, cieszył wzrok tym widokiem. Niemniej jednak Faro sama nie uważała się za jakąś piękność i choć z czasem wyrosła z bycia chłopczycą, nie nawykła nigdy do prezentowania swych „wdzięków”, ani do wykorzystywania swoich „kobiecych atutów”. Ba, wiedziała, że gdyby zaczęła się porównywać z innymi kobietami, z tymi, które powszechnie uchodziły za piękne, wpadłaby jedynie w kompleksy.

Słowa Thrawna ją zaskoczyły i, niezamierzenie, zaniepokoiły. Gdyby Chiss pragnął towarzystwa pięknych kobiet, nie powinien odwiedzać jej kwater, pomyślała. Nie, jej admirał, jak sądziła, lubił inteligentne rozmówczynie, a piękno wewnętrzne przedkładał nad zewnętrzne. A może nie do końca tak było?

Znów jej dotykał, z pietyzmem i czułością. Wsunął dłoń pod jej tunikę i Karyn zaczęła mieć trudności z utrzymaniem normalnego, regularnego oddechu.

Jego palce znajdywały wrażliwe punkty na jej ciele, doprowadzając ją tym samym do szaleństwa. Zaś on, niebieski drań, rozkoszował się tym, jak chętnie Faro mu ulegała: każdy jej jęk był jego małym sukcesem. Ile musiał ćwiczyć, by osiągnąć w tym taką wprawę? Ta myśl ulotniła się z jej głowy równie szybko, jak się pojawiła, kiedy Chiss ściągnął z Karyn jej bieliznę.

\- Nie! – zawołała Faro w ostatnim przebłysku świadomości. – Nie tutaj!

\- Nie tutaj? – zapytał Thrawn, wsuwając dwa palce do jej waginy.

\- Nie… pod… ścianą!

\- Ach.

Dostrzegła jego uśmiech, kilka centymetrów od jej ust, na moment przed tym, jak Thrawn przypieczętował pocałunkiem swoje pierwsze tego wieczoru zwycięstwo.

Karyn zadrżała, zaciskając mięśnie wokół jego palców. Pozwoliła mu wygrać walkę języków, skupiając się jedynie na tym, by nie zakrztusić się własną śliną.

Poczuła wilgoć na dole. Lepki śluz oblepił jej uda, a jej rozgrzane ciało zaczęło wytwarzać pot, szczególnie tam, gdzie wciąż okrywało je jej służbowe ubranie.

Thrawn przesunął się nieco, jak gdyby planował napawać się tym widokiem.

\- Zdradzę ci sekret – szepnął jej do ucha, pochylając się znów nad nią i ogrzewając jej policzek swoim ciepłym oddechem. – Lubię to robić pod ścianą. Czuję się wtedy tak, jakbym obcował z dziełem sztuki, jakbym osobiście przytwierdzał piękny obraz do ściany. A ty…

Popatrzył na jej twarz i uśmiechnął się.

\- W jaki sposób lubisz to robić? – spytał ją po chwili.

Musiała zebrać myśli. Nie było to takie łatwe.

\- Wiesz…

\- Tak?

Spojrzała mu w oczy, tonąc w ich jasnoczerwonej poświacie.

\- W moim łóżku – odparła. – Długo. Tak długo, jak dasz radę.

Spostrzegła, że spodobało mu się takie wyzwanie.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Zaprowadź mnie tam – zażądał.

Zerknęła na niego z ukosa.

\- Czy to rozkaz, mój admirale? – zapytała, po części się z nim drocząc, po części pragnąc, by się poprawił.

Thrawn uniósł lekko brwi, a jego spojrzenie stało się jeszcze bardziej intensywne, niemal na wskroś przeszywające.

\- Wybacz – nieoczekiwanie ustąpił jej pola. – Jestem twoim gościem.

Iskry w jego oczach świadczyły jednak o tym, że nie do końca tak było. Nie, pomyślała Karyn, Thrawn nie zjawił się u niej jako jej gość, lecz przybył jak zdobywca. Stawił się w wyznaczonym przez nią miejscu, które w myślach, świadomie bądź nieświadomie, traktował jak pole walki; jakby nie do końca zamierzał się z nią kochać, lecz założył sobie, że ich sekretne spotkanie zakończy się pojedynkiem… słownym albo fizycznym, być może przychodząc do niej, Chiss nie był tego jeszcze całkiem pewien.

Faro westchnęła. Cóż, czego innego mogła spodziewać się po strategu i wojowniku?

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Popatrzyła na niego znacząco.

W jego świetlistych oczach zaszła wówczas widoczna przemiana. Karyn próbowała odczytać jego emocje, ale wydało jej się to w owej chwili niemożliwe: i nie, nie dlatego, albo nie tylko dlatego, że Thrawn zwykle umiejętnie ukrywał swoje uczucia; tym razem mikroekspresje jego twarzy następowały po sobie tak szybko, że Faro nie była w stanie nadążyć z ich interpretacją.

Zdziwienie? Zawstydzenie i… determinacja?

Wielki admirał ujął jej dłoń pewnie, jakby dopiero co się poznali i jakby wszystko zależało od wywartego na niej pierwszego wrażenia. Jego uśmiech przeczył temu, co ujrzała przed sekundą zaledwie w jego oczach. W jego uśmiechu była obietnica.

Trzymali się za ręce, kiedy Karyn prowadziła go do swojej sypialni. Thrawn tym razem trzymał ją mocno… nie, raczej _trzymał się jej_ , jak ktoś, kto w kwestii znalezienia właściwej drogi zdawał się całkowicie na swojego przewodnika.

Spojrzała na Chissa, kiedy weszli do środka – chciała zaobserwować jego naturalną reakcję. On zaś wyczuł na sobie jej wzrok i popatrzył wpierw na nią, jak gdyby upewniał się, że otrzymał od niej pozwolenie, by wkroczyć na ten teren, na jej prywatne terytorium. Być może jego obiekcje dotyczące seksu w sypialni miały o wiele bardziej skomplikowane podłoże, niż Faro z początku zakładała?

Wiedziała, co nastąpi lada moment. To było nieuniknione. Kiedy tylko Thrawn oderwał wzrok od niej, rozejrzał się wokół i… spostrzegł zdjęcia, stojące na komodzie, oprawione w ramy portrety: jej rodziców, siostry, przyjaciół z Akademii, z którymi Karyn nie utrzymywała już aż tak bliskich kontaktów, a mimo to wciąż lubiła popatrzeć na ich twarze, o kilkanaście lat młodsze, szczęśliwe, pełne nadziei. Tak wyglądało jej życie, w telegraficznym skrócie. I wielki admirał, geniusz, który potrafił tak wiele wyczytać z obrazów, miał teraz przed sobą bezpośredni wgląd w jej duszę.

Jednego jedynie portretu tam nie było, który, tak właściwie, także na dobrą sprawę znaleźć się tam powinien – jego samego. Thrawn niewątpliwie był ważną dla niej osobą, a mimo to Faro nie zdobyła się na to, by odszukać w holonecie jakieś jego zdjęcie, takie, na którym Chiss nie wyglądałby onieśmielająco, ale zwyczajnie, jak wtedy, gdy byli razem, we dwoje. Tak, Karyn najchętniej uwieczniłaby na zdjęciu lekki uśmiech wielkiego admirała i żałowałaby tego, że żadna fotografia nie była w stanie oddać należycie blasku jego czerwonych oczu.

Potrzebowała dobrego zdjęcia, wykonanego przez profesjonalistę, a zarazem… nie było ono konieczne, kiedy komodor mogła patrzeć na prawdziwego Thrawna i obcować z nim. Tak, dopóki Karyn służyła na Chimaerze, nie musiała posiłkować się fotografią, by przypomnieć sobie szczegóły fizjonomii Thrawna. Dopiero będąc daleko od niego, dołączyłaby jego zdjęcie do swoich najcenniejszych skarbów.

Mogła go o to poprosić, o jedną fotografię. Jednak jeszcze nie teraz. Wciąż mieli czas, który mogli spędzić ze sobą i który z tego też względu, jego ograniczoności, musieli dobrze wykorzystać.

Z tą myślą pocałowała Chissa. Nie powinien studiować zdjęć, kiedy miał ją przed sobą, chętną, by mu się oddać, by się z nim kochać.

\- Zdejmę mundur – wymruczał Thrawn, pomiędzy pocałunkami, a następnie napomniał ją: – Karyn, pozwól mi zdjąć mundur.

Zaśmiała się, a potem odsunęła się od niego, wywinęła w miejscu radosny piruet i zaczęła zsuwać z ramion swoją tunikę, podczas gdy wielki admirał musiał wpierw uporać się z wszystkimi zapięciami, by ściągnąć z siebie swoją własną odzież.

Przyglądała mu się z niemałym zainteresowaniem, gdy się rozbierał. Robił to prawdopodobnie tak, jak zazwyczaj, w swoich kwaterach, kiedy układał się do snu. Tym razem jednak Thrawn miał przed sobą jednoosobową widownię, która podziwiała każdy odsłonięty fragment jego apetycznego niebieskiego ciała. A kiedy na moment się odwrócił, by położyć w jednym miejscu swoje rzeczy… Karyn gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i zamarła w bezruchu.

Jego plecy pokrywały fioletowe plamy: ogromne siniaki. Nie dostrzegła ran ciętych, ani kłutych, ani też, na szczęście, śladów oparzeń, z czego naprędce mogła wywnioskować, że większość zadanych Chissowi obrażeń stanowiły uderzenia: gołą pięścią albo jakimś tępym narzędziem. Thrawn mógł także się przewrócić i potłuc, choć bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że ktoś go pchnął, mocno, zapewne z zamiarem zrobienia mu krzywdy.

\- Thrawn?

Niby wiedziała o tym, że wielki admirał zdecydował się osobiście przeprowadzić desant na Atollon, jednak nie przypuszczała nawet, że na powierzchni planety mogła odbyć się aż tak zażarta walka. Przecież wojska rebeliantów były mniej liczne od ich własnych. Wróg powinien był zatem niezwłocznie się poddać, ale może… może nienawiść, którą rebelianci żywili względem Imperium, popchnęła ich do desperackich czynów? Może zależało im tak bardzo na śmierci Thrawna, że woleli prędzej zginąć w walce, próbując zabrać ze sobą jego oraz innych imperialnych żołnierzy, tych najlepszych, wysokich rangą oficerów?

Karyn nie potrafiła ukryć odczuwanego w owej chwili niepokoju. Gdyby jej samej przyszło walczyć z buntownikami na Mandalorze, być może jej ciało wyglądałoby podobnie, jeśli nie gorzej. O ile w ogóle uszłaby z takiego starcia z życiem. Mandalorianie byli szkolonymi od dziecka wojownikami i nie bez powodu nosili swoje charakterystyczne zbroje. Tymczasem buntownicy z Lothalu… to była zbieranina przypadkowych ludzi: przedstawicieli różnych gatunków – cały ich trening to były uliczne walki, może wyjąwszy jednego Jedi i paru dezerterów z imperialnej armii. A pozostali… to byli kryminaliści, uznała Faro, zwykli zbóje. Thrawn chciał z nimi pertraktować, dać im szansę – i ładnie go urządzili! Czy Tarkin wiedział, do czego tamci byli zdolni? Czy mógł wysłać tam Chissa celowo?

Poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w środku. Chciała świętować swój awans i przyszły transfer, pragnęła się cieszyć, ale… widok pobitego Thrawna wprawił ją w zgoła odmienny nastrój.

\- Może… przyniosę bactę? – zapytała zdenerwowana. – Poszukam jej, dobrze?

\- Nie trzeba.

Wielki admirał zwrócił się w jej stronę, prezentując swoje imponujące mięśnie i… resztę siniaków, w różnych odcieniach fioletu. Starsze i nowsze, zrozumiała wtedy Karyn.

\- Czy nie powinieneś był pokazać tego lekarzowi okrętowemu? – odezwała się ponownie, z nutą zaniepokojenia w głosie.

Thrawn odchrząknął.

\- Zbadałem samodzielnie moje ciało i nie stwierdziłem u siebie większych obrażeń – odparł z irytującym ją w tej chwili spokojem. – Po bitwie zaś ambulatorium musiało zająć się poważniejszymi przypadkami niż te kilka stłuczeń na moim ciele.

\- Ale twoje plecy…

\- Cóż, z samodzielnym opatrywaniem ran wiążą się niestety pewne ograniczenia – odrzekł Chiss niewzruszonym tonem. – Zapewniam cię, że moje ciało jest w pełni sprawne. Nie ma powodu, byśmy zmieniali nasze plany.

Karyn wzniosła oczy ku niebu i policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu.

\- Nie musisz udawać niepokonanego – powiedziała, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. – Nie tutaj.

\- Nie przegrałem – odrzekł Thrawn. – Jeszcze.

\- Pamiętasz Batonn?

Może to nie był dobry moment, by mu o tym przypominać, ale Faro potrzebowała dobrego argumentu, by go przekonać, że nie każda wygrana była warta poświęcenia.

Tak, jak mogła się tego spodziewać, jego oczy zabłyszczały groźnie na samą wzmiankę o tamtej bitwie. To była rzecz, do której Thrawn nie chciał wracać. Trzymał się dzielnie, kiedy ktoś wspominał o Batonn, o ich ogromnym sukcesie w walce z buntownikami, z Nightswanem, lecz niewielka zmarszczka na jego niebieskim czole świadczyła o tym, jak przynajmniej sądziła Faro, że Chiss nie odczuwał dumy z tegoż zwycięstwa i z przyznanego mu po nim tytułu „rzeźnika z Batonn”. Karyn przeglądała później statystyki i sama była zszokowana tym, jak wiele ofiar stanowili cywile, zwykli mieszkańcy Paeragosto City. Niemniej jednak wiedziała, że Thrawn dołożył wszelkich starań, by uniknąć masowego mordu miejscowej ludności; że próbował nawet negocjować z przywódcą buntowników i to tamten wolał skryć się w mrokach kopalni i poświęcić życie niewinnych ludzi. Nie, to nie była wina Thrawna, Faro była o tym przekonana, lecz ten bez wątpienia czuł się winny: tego, że jego błyskotliwa strategia nie sprawdziła się w stu procentach.

\- Zwycięstwo również ma swoją cenę – rzekła Karyn. – I nie musisz się karać za to, że nie wypełniłeś niewykonalnej misji. Być może w jednym dniu ustanowiono Imperium, ale nie w jednym dniu je zbudowano. Tak samo jedna bitwa nie przesądzi o wyniku wojny.

Kąciki jego ust drgnęły, lecz był to raczej grymas niż uśmiech.

\- Defendery – powiedział Thrawn – przesądzą o jej wyniku. Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby ktokolwiek stał się zagrożeniem dla tego projektu. Rebelianci wykradli plany. Fulcrum ujawnił luki w naszych zabezpieczeniach, a osoby odpowiedzialne za przywrócenie porządku, wykazały się rażącą niekompetencją. _Ja_ jestem zwierzchnikiem floty i to do mnie należy obowiązek wyciągnięcia konsekwencji wobec winnych.

Instynktownie potarł swoje ramię, które zdobił jeden z bledszych siniaków.

\- Być może powinienem był go zastrzelić – rzekł zimno. – Tego zdrajcę. Być może imperialne procedury są w takim przypadku lepsze od…

Przez moment szukał właściwego słowa, które oddałoby dobrze jego myśl, a potem pokręcił głową zrezygnowany.

\- Kallus – westchnęła głośno Karyn i dodała gniewnie – był tchórzem.

\- Nie. Wprost przeciwnie. Wykazał się odwagą i… głupotą. Postanowił zniszczyć to, co przez wiele lat sam pomagał zbudować. Ta komórka rebeliantów nie bez przyczyny nazwała się Feniksem. Ci buntownicy spalą wszystko do szczętu, by powstać, jak im się wydaje, z popiołów.

Spojrzał Faro w oczy i oznajmił jej:

\- Nie mamy tyle czasu, by za każdym razem zaczynać od początku. Pomyłki należy eliminować, zanim przerodzą się one w błędy. Wynik bitwy o Atollon to suma niewyeliminowanych pomyłek. A było ich wiele – wskazał na jeden ze swoich sińców, a następnie na kolejny. – Wiedziałem, że podejmuję ryzyko, lekceważąc te, jak niektórym się wydawało, drobne potknięcia naszych żołnierzy. Czy rzeczywiście mamy aż tak wielką przewagę nad Rebelią, że możemy sobie pozwolić na niedoskonałość?

Zerknął na nią znów i dodał:

\- Każda słabość przeciwnika powinna zostać wykorzystana przeciwko niemu, a każda nasza słabość… unicestwiona lub obrócona w naszą siłę. Powiedz mi, Karyn, jak będzie z nami?

Podeszła do niego śmiało, podniosła rękę i… delikatnie dotknęła jego policzka.

\- Nie walcz z tym – poprosiła go. – Poddaj się.

\- Pragniesz… wygrać?

Poprawiła jego czarne włosy, które opadły mu nieco na czoło, kiedy się rozbierał.

\- Pragnę twojej miłości – odpowiedziała mu – a nie wygranej bądź przegranej. Pragnę twojego bezpieczeństwa – powiedziała, zarzucając ramiona za jego szyję. – Chcę być blisko i cię chronić. Przed tobą samym również, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Beze mnie ewidentnie popełniasz błędy – przyznała – chociażby narażając się osobiście, a później nie pozwalając na to, by ktoś zabrał twój ból i cię uleczył.

Czuła jego ciepło, bicie jego serca i unoszącą się klatkę piersiową przy każdym jego oddechu.

\- Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy – rzekła.

\- Z tobą?

\- Ze mną.


	15. Chapter 15

Jego pocałunki były dla niej najsłodszą nagrodą. Oderwali się od siebie na moment, aby spojrzeć sobie głęboko w oczy, i Karyn przeszło przez myśl, że być może ten ogień, który płonął w oczach Thrawna, był żarem miłości. Choć, równie dobrze, mogło to też być jej myślenie życzeniowe – być może to ona w niewystarczającym stopniu go rozumiała, tak jak on, jak twierdził, niewystarczająco ją kochał.

Mogła to jednak zmienić, oswoić tego dzikiego Chissa, zresztą, jak jej się zdawało, była już na dobrej drodze ku temu. Stali naprzeciw siebie nadzy, podatni na zranienie, okrywając przed sobą wzajemnie niezabliźnione dobrze rany.

Faro przysunęła głowę do piersi Thrawna, przycisnęła ucho do jego rozgrzanej skóry, by wsłuchać się w bicie jego serca. Chiss wypuścił wtedy z płuc powietrze w kilku krótkich wydechach. Możliwe, że tak właśnie wyglądał śmiech w jego wydaniu – jak gdyby Thrawn obawiał się utraty kontroli nad sobą i zwalczał tego rodzaju naturalne impulsy. Tymczasem ona tak bardzo chciała usłyszeć jego szczery śmiech. Skoro ludzkie żarty w jego przypadku nie przynosiły oczekiwanego efektu, może zadziałałyby na niego łaskotki? Dotknęła jego torsu opuszkami palców. Mimo wszystko, mimo tych słów, które nie tak dawno ze sobą wymienili, Karyn nie miała aż tyle śmiałości, by połaskotać Thrawna, nie wiedząc zupełnie, jaką tym samym wywołałaby u niego reakcję. Wielki admirał mógł nie zrozumieć znaczenia tego czułego gestu i nie postrzegać tego jako pieszczoty… Zresztą, ta jedynie z pozoru niewinna zabawa nierzadko przeradzała się w prawdziwą wojnę, o czym Karyn doskonale wiedziała z własnego doświadczenia. Miała wszak siostrę. Thrawn, gdyby tylko pojął reguły tej gry, niechybnie by ją zamordował. Umarłaby w jego objęciach – ze śmiechu!

Zamiast więc go połaskotać – choć korciło ją bardzo, oj, korciło! – pocałowała jeden z jego siniaków, a potem kolejny. I kolejny… Znacznie niżej. Musiała przykucnąć, żeby zająć się należycie jego potłuczonym biodrem, a następnie…

To, co sobie zamierzyła nie doszło jednak nigdy do skutku. Thrawn ją przyblokował i dość obcesowym i jednoznacznym gestem kazał jej się trzymać z dala od jego partii intymnych. To ją zdumiało, do tego stopnia, że przysiadła na piętach, na podłodze. Popatrzyła do góry: na niego, na jego wykrzywioną gniewem i oburzeniem twarz i zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy aby jego obrażenia nie bolały go bardziej, niż był skłonny przyznać i czy może, przez przypadek, nie popsuła nastroju, nieumyślnie przemieniając odczuwaną przez niego przyjemność w cierpienie.

Zerknęła znów na jego członka i upewniła się, że nie utracił on jeszcze swojej twardości. A zatem wszystko było dobrze. Jednakże kiedy ponownie spróbowała zbliżyć się do Thrawna, ten syknął na nią ostrzegawczo. Pierwszy raz usłyszała ten dziwny, nieludzki dźwięk wydobywający się z jego krtani, a mimo to pojęła w mig, co oznaczał ten sygnał. To było najbardziej wymowne „nie”, jakie ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek rzucił w jej stronę.

Wróciła więc do pozycji siedzącej, oparła dłonie na udach i popatrzyła na niego, oczekując jakiegoś wyjaśnienia, choćby skąpej informacji, która pozwoliłaby jej zrozumieć jego nietypowe, jak na ludzkie standardy, zachowanie. On zaś przyglądał jej się w milczeniu, podejrzliwie, jak gdyby spodziewał się lada moment kolejnego ataku z jej strony. Postanowiła zatem go uspokoić.

\- Wiem, jak się to robi – powiedziała tonem, wyrażającym pewność siebie, choć w istocie jej doświadczenie w sztuce fellatio nie było aż tak bogate, by mogła się nim chlubić.

Niemniej jednak Karyn nie była dziewicą, ani świętoszką i posiadała jakąś tam wiedzę na temat seksu oralnego, i nawet jeśli na większą jej część składały się informacje pozyskane od przyjaciółek albo bezpośrednio z holonetu, Faro mogła domniemywać, że dałaby radę obciągnąć swojemu ukochanemu admirałowi, który niewątpliwie dysponował dość pokaźnym sprzętem i który, z jakiegoś powodu, podważał jej kompetencje w tym zakresie.

Thrawn, nie wiedzieć czemu, nie wyglądał na zachwyconego jej pomysłem. Nie wykazał oczekiwanego przez nią entuzjazmu, wręcz przeciwnie: zdenerwował się, jakby spotkał go z jej strony poważny afront. Nie zaczęli nawet, a on miał taką minę, jakby Karyn przygryzła jego członka, albo jakby w trakcie robienia mu laski, zadławiła się i zwymiotowała przed nim na podłogę. Być może tego właśnie Chiss się obawiał? Faro nie mogła mu obiecać, że coś takiego się nie zdarzy – nie umiała kontrolować wszystkich reakcji swojego ciała podczas stosunku i niestety przekonała się już nie raz, że nie dało się przez cały czas być seksowną i ponętną. Mogła jedynie przysiąc Thrawnowi, że nie robiła tych okropnych rzeczy celowo. Jak chyba każdy chciała uprawiać wyśmienity seks, ale nie wszystko przebiegało zawsze według ułożonego wcześniej planu – i w tym też tkwił pewien urok spontanicznego skoku w bok. Karyn nie miała w głowie żadnej wizji tego, co za moment miało się wydarzyć – zwyczajnie ulegała emocjom i swojemu partnerowi: pozwalała mu robić z jej ciałem niemal wszystko, na co ten tylko miał w danej chwili ochotę.

Tym razem nie chciała być całkowicie bierną. Nie we własnej sypialni. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że mogłaby zaspokoić Thrawna inaczej – pokazać mu, co do niego naprawdę czuła. Mogli razem smakować każdy rodzaju seksu, pieprz i wanilię. I nie, Faro nie oczekiwała od Thrawna, żeby za każdym razem kierował nią jak okrętem, w pojedynkę na dodatek, w warunkach podobnych do kosmicznego sztormu. Lubiła, kiedy Chiss ją podtrzymywał i pieprzył intensywnie, ale mogła też polubić mniej karkołomne wyczyny w sypialni, intymną atmosferę i powolny, niemalże leniwy seks.

Teraz zaś, kiedy zobaczyła wielkiego admirała nie w całej jego glorii, lecz zdecydowanie nie w najlepszej formie, pomyślała, że mogłaby coś dla niego zrobić, uszczęśliwić go jakoś. Seks oralny wydawał jej się dobrym sposobem poprawienia Thrawnowi humoru, a zarazem zdjęcia z niego ciężaru bycia przez cały czas stroną aktywną podczas stosunku. Wielu mężczyzn, jak wydawało się Faro, uwielbiało tego typu seks. Mogli wówczas obserwować swoje partnerki i czerpać przyjemność z bycia przez nie obsługiwanym. Mogli, jak wielu z nich twierdziło, poczuć się wtedy prawdziwie docenieni i kochani.

Karyn nie przypuszczała wcześniej, że mogłaby nabrać chęci, żeby zrobić coś takiego: ssać kutasa na klęczkach; że mogłaby poniżyć się tak i to przed Thrawnem! Przed swoim dowódcą, na którego szacunek pracowała przez tyle lat! Czymś tak dziwacznym okazała się jej miłość do niego. A Thrawn… wyglądał teraz na rozczarowanego nią, jej postawą, jakby z kobiety godnej jego pożądania Karyn nieoczekiwanie zmieniła się w zwyczajną dziwkę.

\- Wstań – polecił jej, ponaglającym tonem, pełnym dezaprobaty.

Faro odetchnęła głęboko, raz i drugi. Zaczęły piec ją policzki ze wstydu.

\- Thrawn? Nie chciałam…

\- Wiem – przerwał jej, wciąż posługując się tym samym napiętym tonem głosu.

Popatrzył na nią z góry, a jego usta uformowały wąską linię. Karyn próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek widziała u niego taki wyraz twarzy.

\- Wstań, proszę.

Gdyby tylko była w stanie zerwać się natychmiast z podłogi, jak w czasie ćwiczeń, ale tym razem jej członki nagle stały się sztywne, ociężałe, jak gdyby ktoś ogłuszył ją blasterowym strzałem.

\- Pomożesz? – spytała cichym głosem, wyciągając do niego rękę.

Przez kilka nieznośnie długich sekund Thrawn przyglądał się jej, zanim podał jej pomocną dłoń. Podciągnął ją do góry i postawił na nogi, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko, co przypomniało jej o jego nadwyrężonym barku.

\- Wybacz – mruknęła Faro.

Miała na myśli zarówno tę, jak i poprzednią sytuację.

Chciała go objąć, albo lepiej: żeby to on ją przytulił. Potrzebowała tego.

\- Mostek – odezwała się po chwili.

\- Słucham?

\- Drugi mostek – doprecyzowała Faro. – Znowu nam się coś takiego przytrafiło. Kompletne nieporozumienie.

Zerknęła na jego twarz. Thrawn nie uśmiechał się, ale przynajmniej nie stroszył już brwi, ani nie napinał mięśni mimicznych tak, jakby niespodziewanie rozbolał go ząb.

\- Tak – zgodził się z nią. – Ale ty nie rozumiesz… na czym polegała twoja pomyłka.

\- Więc wytłumacz mi to – odrzekła.

W jej opinii, to jego zachowanie było irracjonalne, a nie jej. Ona chciała dobrze, a on potraktował ją za ostro, nieuprzejmie.

Thrawn zmarszczył czoło, a potem zapytał ją:

\- Czy wiesz, czym jest tabu?

\- To zakaz…

Pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy, to zakaz spoufalania się, narzucony im przez wojskowy regulamin. Ten zakaz razem złamali.

\- Tak, ale to coś więcej niż tylko ustanowione przez kogoś prawo – odparł Thrawn. – To zakaz, którego fizycznie nie jesteś w stanie złamać, bo taki gorszący czyn spowodowałby nieodwracalne skutki. To byłby nie tyle zamach na istniejące zasady, ile atak na samego siebie, mord jakiejś części własnej osoby.

Faro przygryzła wargę, a potem powiedziała:

\- To coś takiego jak kazirodztwo, prawda? Zniszczenie rodzinnej więzi, postawienie całego porządku na głowie… Coś, po czym zostaje trauma na całe życie.

Thrawn skinął głową aprobatywnie, zachęcając ją, by mówiła dalej.

\- Ale… co takiego zrobiłam źle? Przecież robiliśmy to już, uprawialiśmy seks, i… to nie stanowiło problemu dla żadnego z nas, czyż nie?

Nagle w jej głowie pojawiło się podejrzenie, że może Thrawn aranżował to wszystko w taki, a nie inny sposób, bo wypierał tę myśl, że on i ona, przedstawiciele dwóch różnych gatunków, mogli się kochać jak para, a nie pieprzyć gdzieś ukradkiem, pod ścianą, w jego gabinecie.

\- Chodzi o sypialnię? – spytała. – Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie tego robić tutaj, możemy… ostatecznie…

Nie miała ochoty na seks na kanapie, lecz gdyby coś takiego mogło im pomóc, Karyn w końcu zwalczyłaby w sobie początkowy opór, przełamałaby się i poświęciła, po to, by być z nim.

\- Zimno – rzekł Thrawn.

\- Co takiego? Przecież tutaj jest bardzo ciepło – Faro zerknęła na wskaźnik klimatyzatora. – Ale mogę podnieść temperaturę, jeśli tego chcesz.

\- Nie, Karyn. Mylisz się i to bardzo. Sypialnia… nie stanowi problemu. Gabinet to tylko jedna z moich osobistych preferencji.

Westchnął.

\- Chodzi o to, co zamierzałaś zrobić.

Uniosła brwi, szczerze zdumiona.

\- Nie lubisz, kiedy to kobieta przejmuje pałeczkę? – zapytała, mimowolnie nieco zdruzgotana taką ewentualnością. – Nie czujesz się dobrze, gdy nie masz – przełknęła ślinę i dokończyła – władzy w łóżku?

Pod wpływem jego spojrzenia poprawiła się:

\- Mówię o metaforycznym łóżku, chodziło mi o…

\- Tak, wiem.

Niemalże przewrócił oczami. Karyn znała tę jego minę i cieszyła się, że nie musiała jej oglądać zbyt często. Ta mina znaczyła: „dlaczego ludzie są tacy głupi?”.

Rozdrażniona jego reakcją zwróciła się do niego do niego wprost:

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co teraz czujesz, i nie wiem nic o twojej kulturze, więc spróbuj choć raz powiedzieć coś, co pozwoliłoby mi cię lepiej zrozumieć.

Posłał jej surowe spojrzenie, a później prawie wypluł to okropne słowo:

\- Kanibalizm.

Następnie pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem:

\- Z tym mi się kojarzy to, co chciałaś zrobić. I… to nie to samo, co miłosne ugryzienia, takie niewielkie ślady na ciele, znaki przynależności. To coś, co wy, ludzie, z jakiegoś powodu lubicie ze sobą robić, jest… wstrętne.

\- Wstrętne? No wiesz! To raczej ja mogłabym mieć obiekcje, co do tego, czy – spostrzegła swój błąd, kiedy jego oczy rozbłysły intensywnym płomieniem, i zrozumiała, że nie mogła już się wycofać, że musiała dokończyć tę myśl – czy twój penis i te wszystkie wydzieliny smakują dobrze.

Zacisnęła wargi, żałując tych słów, tej nadmiernej szczerości.

\- Tak – powiedział powoli Thrawn. – Nie przypuszczam, żeby sperma smakowała dobrze. Z tego też względu nie spożywa się jej, tak samo jak nie pije się moczu, ani nie zjada się ekskrementów. To nierozumne, zwierzęce zachowanie.

Zerknął na nią, najwyraźniej pragnąc, by przyznała mu rację.

\- Tak, to ohydne – zgodziła się z nim. – Nigdy nie rozumiałam, skąd u niektórych ludzi wziął się taki fetysz.

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Ach, fetysz – Karyn przywołała z pamięci stosowną definicję – to aktywność seksualna, która odbiega od normy. Wiesz, kiedy ktoś lubi robić coś nietypowego, mówimy, że to jego fetysz.

\- Niestandardowa aktywność seksualna? Taka jak…?

Wykonał wymowny gest.

\- Nie, seks oralny to jeszcze nie fetysz – stwierdziła Faro. – Wielu ludzi… to znaczy mężczyzn, to lubi. Fetysz to coś dziwacznego, co trudno właściwie pojąć innej osobie. Na przykład, kiedy mężczyzna ubiera się w kobiece ciuszki, ale nie jest transseksualistą. Nie, czekaj, to bardziej dewiacja. Fetysz pojawia się wtedy, gdy mężczyzna wącha kobiece majtki.

Brew Thrawna uniosła się wyżej.

\- Fetysz to rzecz – podsumował – a nieracjonalne zachowanie to dewiacja.

\- Tak, tylko pamiętaj, że to wszystko odnosi się wyłącznie do sfery seksualnej. Wiesz, można lubić zbierać jakieś przedmioty, ale, obcując z nimi, nie czuć w ogóle pobudzenia seksualnego.

Te słowa nieoczekiwanie przywołały na jego usta widmowy uśmiech.

Karyn zaśmiała się nieco nerwowo.

\- To, że chcesz sprawić przyjemność drugiej osobie, nie jest dewiacją – skonstatowała. – A ja miałam zamiar tylko… zrobić ci dobrze.

Skrzywił się lekko.

\- Mogłaś najpierw zapytać, czy taka czynność jest akceptowalna – odrzekł. – Tym bardziej, jeśli może nie tylko godzić w nasze upodobania seksualne, ale też narażać nas na fizyczny i psychiczny dyskomfort oraz niebezpieczeństwo odniesienia tymczasowego bądź trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

\- Chodzi o to, że… boisz się, że mogłabym ci coś odgryźć?

Jej pytanie miało żartobliwy charakter, lecz Thrawn potraktował je całkowicie poważnie.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś w ten sposób to zaplanowała, ale dopuszczam możliwość, że mogłabyś zadać mi ból, obchodząc się niezbyt delikatnie z moimi genitaliami. Ponadto nie rozumiem, jaką korzyść ta aktywność mogłaby przynieść tobie, a jednocześnie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jaką szkodę mogłaby ci wyrządzić. Ryzyko zadławienia się jest dość wysokie. Nie zamierzam cię pytać, z iloma mężczyznami robiłaś coś takiego, ani jak to się skończyło. To rzecz, której nie chcę robić i której nie mam ochoty obserwować, ani o niej rozmyślać.

\- Cóż… trochę późno, żeby rozmawiać o takich kwestiach – zwróciła mu uwagę Faro. – Powinniśmy od tego właściwie zacząć. Ty nie pytałeś, czy lubię się pieprzyć na stojąco, albo na biurku. Po prostu mnie wziąłeś w ten sposób.

\- Ty zaś nie protestowałaś – odparował. – Znam cię na tyle dobrze, że wiem, że nie masz problemów z asertywnością.

\- Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić – powiedziała – w takiej sytuacji. Pomyślałeś w ogóle o tym, że seks i praca bardzo się od siebie różnią? Że moim obowiązkiem jako twojej pierwszej oficer jest wyrażać swoje zdanie i doradzać ci, ale w sypialni mogę po prostu czerpać przyjemność z tego, że jestem z tobą? Że zależy mi na tym, żebyś był szczęśliwy? I… nasz seks nie musi w każdym aspekcie być doskonały. Może być spontaniczny, gwałtowny, taki, jaki lubisz.

\- Mógłbym wyrządzić ci krzywdę…

\- Nie mógłbyś – rzekła pewnie Faro. – Wiem to, bo cię znam.

Przytulił ją wówczas. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i wyszeptała:

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz zrobić mi krzywdy. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś zaproponowałam ci sparring?

To wspomnienie przywołało na jej twarz uśmiech.

\- To było… takie zabawne. Ty od razu się zgodziłeś, a potem komandor Vanto próbował interweniować. Z jakiegoś powodu Vanto myślał, że odeślesz mnie do szpitala wojskowego, jeśli nie wprost do kostnicy – zachichotała. – A kiedy zdjąłeś mundur i zobaczyłam twoje mięśnie, niemal zaczęłam żałować, że cię wyzwałam.

\- Nie wycofałaś się wtedy – odparł Thrawn.

\- To było bardzo lekkomyślne z mojej strony. Sama nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłam.

\- Ja wiem.

\- Tak? Powiesz mi?

Znów usłyszała ten jego urywany oddech. Śmiał się z niej, drań jeden!

\- Powiesz? – nalegała.

\- Chciałaś mnie sprawdzić. Dowiedziałaś się, że planowałem osobiście odwiedzić planetę, na której, jak przypuszczałem, ukrywał się Nightswan, zamiast wysłać tam na zwiad oddział szturmowy, co w twoim mniemaniu było znacznie lepszym rozwiązaniem. Miałaś zamiar mnie przekonać, że nie powinienem czegoś takiego robić, i potrzebowałaś argumentów. Gdybyś mnie pokonała w walce wręcz, musiałbym przyznać ci słuszność.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Przynajmniej Thrawn dobrze to odczytał i nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Karyn mogła podświadomie pragnąć zobaczyć to, jak się ruszał i co takiego skrywał pod swoim, wtenczas jeszcze oliwkowym, mundurem. Oczywiście, Thrawn miał rację odnośnie tego, że Faro nie podobały się jego samodzielne tajne misje: nie dość, że musiała kryć go wtedy, nie wiedząc zupełnie, co napisać w swoich raportach dla Najwyższego Dowództwa, to jeszcze zawsze zakładała najgorsze – że Chiss mógł zginąć albo zaginąć. I to by była jej wina, naturalnie.

\- Nie złamałeś mi ani ręki, ani nogi – odrzekła – i nie dla tego, że nie miałeś ku temu okazji.

\- To by było nielogiczne – odpowiedział Thrawn. – Straciłbym przez to moją pierwszą oficer i kapitan Chimaery.

\- Vanto mógłby dzięki temu awansować – nadmieniła Karyn, niby od niechcenia.

Ci dwaj się przyjaźnili, podobno, od czasów Akademii, i nie byłoby niczym nowym, gdyby taka męska solidarność dała o sobie znać w takiej sytuacji.

\- Vanto – zaznaczył Thrawn – nigdy samodzielnie nie dowodził okrętem. Nie mógłby cię zastąpić na stanowisku.

A potem dodał coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego:

\- A ja nie chciałem, żeby ktoś cię zastąpił.

To wszystko, oczywiście, działo się na długo przed tym, zanim ona i Thrawn zbliżyli się do siebie, zanim Karyn wyznała mu miłość… zanim w ogóle poczuła coś takiego do niego. On też, najpewniej, nie czuł wtedy nic do niej – traktował ją tak samo, jak resztę swoich podwładnych. Jak narzędzie.

Uśmiechnęła się z goryczą, ciesząc się równocześnie z tego, że Thrawn nie mógł tego dostrzec.

Nagle przyszła jej ochota, by roześmiać się głośno, kiedy zrozumiała, że Thrawn zawsze działał w ten sposób: ustawiał ludzi jak pionki na szachownicy, tak, jak było mu wygodnie. To, że przeforsował jej awans do rangi komodor, oznaczało, że znalazł dla niej lepszą, z czysto strategicznego punktu widzenia, pozycję. Nie znaczyło to wcale, że wielki admirał chciał się jej pozbyć ze swojego statku, ze swojego życia, wprost przeciwnie: pragnął ją zatrzymać, mieć w pobliżu, w rezerwie – najwyraźniej nie było nikogo innego, komu mógłby powierzyć dowodzenie jego własną flotą i do tego potrzebował jej, komodor Karyn Faro. Za jego rekomendacją zaś nie stało wcale uczucie do niej, lecz wyrachowanie, jak zwykle zresztą. To pozwoliło jej myśleć, że zniknięcie Vanto także było jakąś zagrywką z jego strony i że Thrawnem nie kierowały żadne „nielogiczne” pobudki, emocje, ale że postąpił tak, jak zazwyczaj: przesunął figurę na planszy.

Oby, pomyślała Karyn z pewnym niepokojem, tamten ruch nie poskutkował śmiercią młodego komandora. Thrawn z pewnością tego nie chciał, ale jednocześnie nie zawahałby się ani przez sekundę, gdyby za cenę zwycięstwa przyszło mu narazić przyjaciela na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, czy nawet postawić go na straconej pozycji. Głupotą byłoby się łudzić, że inaczej zachowałby się, gdyby chodziło o kobietę, którą kochał.

Karyn westchnęła głośno, a Thrawn przesunął dłonią po jej plecach, wzdłuż linii jej kręgosłupa, następnie zaś zapytał:

\- Uważasz, że powinienem był mu dać własny statek, tylko dlatego, że…?

Nie dokończył zdania, ale też nie musiał – Faro wiedziała, co takiego chciał przez to powiedzieć.

\- Nie – odparła. – To nie byłoby w twoim stylu. Z tego też względu dziwi mnie to, że zrobiłeś wyjątek dla Pryce.

\- Gubernator Pryce – poprawił ją odruchowo Thrawn – i mnie łączy polityczny sojusz. W tamtym momencie tymczasowe mianowanie jej głównodowodzącą było nieszkodliwe z militarnego puntu widzenia i korzystne politycznie. Zwróć uwagę, że po idiotycznym wyczynie Konstantine’a na polu bitwy brakowało wysokich rangą oficerów, a powierzenie całej floty Woldarowi albo Hammerly, przy pominięciu gubernator Pryce, byłoby politycznym nietaktem, na który wtedy nie mogłem sobie pozwolić.

Oględnie starał się jej przekazać, że Pryce wściekłaby się o to na niego, gdyby tak jawnie umniejszył jej władzę. Faro słyszała, że wcześniej Thrawn pozwolił gubernator przewodzić misją, mającą na celu pochwycenie zbiegłej zdradzieckiej senator, Mon Mothmy z Chandrilli. Wtedy jednakże flotą dowodził admirał Konstantine, zaś Pryce pełniła na jego okręcie raczej rolę reprezentacyjną niż sprawczą. Być może Thrawn zakładał, że to zadanie było tak proste, że potrafiłby je wykonać byle podrzędny okrętowy oficer, i miał zamiar pozwolić na to, by potem splendor z odniesionego niewielkiego zwycięstwa spłynął na Pryce, co zapewne pomogłoby jej odbudować nadszarpnięty niedawno wizerunek i umocnić pozycję jako imperialnej gubernator. Thrawn najprawdopodobniej nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że taka misja mogłaby się nie powieść z winy Pryce.

Faro odepchnęła od siebie szybko nieprzyjemną myśl, że to wcale nie musiała być wina Pryce – że może rebelianci okazali się od nich lepsi, a przynajmniej lepsi, niż przypuszczał Thrawn.

\- Gdybym to ja dowodziła, wówczas byśmy wygrali – mruknęła.

\- Albo gdybym to ja dowodził – odparł Thrawn z rozbawieniem w głosie. – Niestety każde z nas miało wtedy inne obowiązki, a nie jesteśmy w stanie tak szybko się sklonować.

\- Nie, nie jesteśmy – Faro przyznała mu rację. – Ja musiałam być na Mandalorze, ale ty… podczas bitwy o Atollon mogłeś oddać dowództwo nad piechotą…

\- Komu? – zapytał Thrawn. – Proszę, wskaż mi jednego kompetentnego oficera, który odniósłby zwycięstwo na powierzchni planety.

Umilkła. Służący pod jej rozkazami żołnierze byli świetnie wyszkoleni do walki w przestrzeni kosmicznej, ale nie mieli doświadczenia w bezpośrednich starciach, twarzą w twarz z przeciwnikiem. Thrawn był chyba jedyną znaną jej osobą, która umiała układać kompleksowe strategie, obejmujące wszelkiego rodzaju bitwy: w powietrzu, na lądzie i w kosmosie.

\- Chciałbym – rzekł wielki admirał – dysponować armią, której mógłbym zlecić desant, nie obawiając się o wynik naziemnej walki. Gdybym miał pod rozkazami kogoś takiego, jak pułkownik Veers, inaczej zaplanowałbym tę potyczkę.

\- Kto taki?

\- Jeszcze o nim usłyszysz – odparł Thrawn. – Jestem tego pewien.

Faro westchnęła. Możliwe, że Thrawn miał jakąś niebywałą zdolność odkrywania młodych talentów, lecz w tej sytuacji nie okazała się ona zbyt przydatna. Pozwalała mu ona jedynie stwierdzić to, że, jeśli się nie mylił – co raczej mu się nie zdarzało – nie miał pod swoimi rozkazami nikogo, komu mógłby oddać dowództwo nad oddziałami walczącymi na powierzchni Atollonu. Musiał udać się tam osobiście. Faro, gdyby była w stanie się z nim skontaktować i omówić z nim wcześniej jego plany, odradziłaby mu to. To było zbyt wielkie ryzyko, powiedziałaby mu.

Objęła go mocniej, przejęta tym, że tamtego dnia mogła go stracić. Nie zdołałaby się nawet z nim pożegnać, ba, o wszystkim dowiedziałaby się dopiero po jakimś czasie, z jakiegoś oficjalnego raportu.

\- Za bardzo się narażasz – oświadczyła mu.

\- Karyn – wymówił jej imię tak, jakby uważał, że w owej chwili była bardzo nierozsądna – nie ma takiego miejsca, w którym żołnierz, a szczególnie dowódca armii byłby bezpieczny w trakcie trwania kampanii wojennej. Tam, na polu bitwy, wbrew pozorom, miałem większe szanse na przetrwanie niż w obstawie dwóch szturmowców we własnym gabinecie, na moim statku. Jako wielki admirał muszę się cały czas liczyć z tym, że jestem i będę celem ataków. Nie mogę pozwolić na to, by strach odebrał mi wolę walki.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? – szepnęła. – Chcę, żebyś to wiedział. Żałowałabym bardzo, gdybym nie zdążyła ci tego powiedzieć.

\- Mówiłaś mi to już – odparł Thrawn – trzykrotnie.

\- A ty… nie odpowiedziałeś ani razu…

Wypowiedział wówczas jakieś słowa w nieznanym jej języku. Gdy skończył ten niezrozumiały dla niej monolog, dodał w basicu:

\- Powiedziałem ci to wcześniej. To wszystko, co do ciebie czuję.

\- A po ludzku?

\- Gdybym był człowiekiem – odrzekł Thrawn – powiedziałbym wtedy, że też cię kocham, Karyn.

Spojrzała mu w oczy, uśmiechając się radośnie.

\- Nie mogłeś tak od razu? – spytała i cmoknęła go w usta. – Czy może Chissowie nie mówią sobie takich rzeczy? To kolejne tabu?

Jego wargi drgnęły lekko, nim odpowiedział jej:

\- Nie. Mówimy… – tu uraczył ją kolejną długą frazą w Cheunh, a potem skomentował: – W basicu to brzmi tak… ogólnie. Wieloznacznie i… sztucznie. Ludzie próbują zawrzeć w tych słowach więcej, niż faktycznie w danym momencie myślą i czują, a zarazem mniej, niż są gotowi wyjawić ukochanej osobie. Składają obietnicę, z której nie są w stanie się wywiązać, i próbują przekonać siebie i innych, że potrafiliby poświęcić wszystko w imię miłości. A to nie jest prawdą. Ja… nie mógłbym cię tak okłamać. Wybacz.

Zabolało ją to, ale postanowiła spróbować postawić się na jego miejscu i podejść do tej kwestii tak, jak on to robił: analitycznie. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Thrawn nie zwykł mówić o swoich uczuciach – znał, oczywiście, te wszystkie słowa w języku wspólnym, lecz, z jakiegoś względu, nie używał ich, jakby nie umiał przyswoić sobie przynajmniej części z tych ludzkich koncepcji, najwyraźniej różnych od tego, do czego sam był przyzwyczajony, co należało do jego kultury i języka. Być może nie chciał całkowicie utożsamić się z ludźmi i wolał utrzymywać rozróżnienie między swoim a jej gatunkiem, choćby wyłącznie we własnej głowie.

Nie potrafił, w swoim przekonaniu, kochać jej na sposób ludzki. Jednocześnie widział, że Karyn pragnęła tego bardzo i… czuł się źle z tego powodu, że nie mógł odwzajemnić jej uczuć w oczekiwanej przez nią formie.

\- Wiesz – odezwała się po chwili namysłu – Chciałabym ci to powiedzieć w Cheunh. Mogłabym ci to oświadczyć w dowolnym języku, bo dla mnie to zawsze znaczy to samo. _Ngiyakuthanda_.

Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała w Sy Bisti, czując się przy tym odrobinę niezręcznie, nie do końca pewna, czy odpowiednio zaakcentowała ten długi wyraz i czy nie przekręciła go czasem przez przypadek. Ostatecznie w języku handlowym nieczęsto używano tego zwrotu.

\- _Nami ngiyakuthanda_ – odparł Thrawn.

Nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnął się.

\- Właśnie uznaliśmy oboje, że zawarliśmy bardzo korzystną transakcję – oznajmił jej, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Niektóre myśli… trudno ubrać w słowa, a jeszcze trudniej przetłumaczyć je na inny język. W Cheunh nie da się tego w ten sam sposób wyrazić. Słowa mogą zmieniać znaczenie w zależności od kontekstu. I… trzeba być precyzyjnym. Chissowie nie lubią niejednoznaczności. Jeśli dane słowa nie oddają dobrze twoich myśli, lepiej ich nie wypowiadać. Mówienie rzeczy na wyrost uważamy za głupie albo obraźliwe.

\- Czyli… wyznając ci miłość, mogę cię urazić?

Uniósł brwi.

\- Gdybym nie wiedział, co masz na myśli, wtedy, owszem, taka deklaracja mogłaby w najlepszym razie wprawić mnie w zakłopotanie.

\- A w najgorszym?

\- Cóż, gdybyś wypowiedziała te słowa w złym momencie, mógłbym pomyśleć, że drwisz sobie ze mnie, tym bardziej, gdybyś nie raczyła mi wyjaśnić, co dokładnie chciałaś przez to powiedzieć.

\- A w obecnej sytuacji?

Uśmiechając się, musnęła wargami jego usta. Thrawn przeczesał palcami jej włosy, a następnie zniwelował ów niewielki dystans między nimi i pogłębił pocałunek. Nie posługując się słowami, w najbardziej wymowny sposób wyznał jej miłość.

Całując ją, Chiss przywarł do niej całym ciałem, korzystając z tego, że tym razem żadne z nich nie miało na sobie munduru. Karyn odniosła wrażenie, że i jemu ta ich nagła bliskość sprawiała niemniejszą przyjemność niż jej samej. Niesamowite, w jej opinii, było to, że Thrawn potrafił koordynować swoje działania na kilku różnych frontach: że wykorzystywał całe swoje ciało, a nie tylko usta i członka, by wywołać u niej jednocześnie podniecenie i frustrację, związaną z oczekiwaniem na więcej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut (I know, I'm a horrible person), but it will be some in the next chapter, I promise. Lately, I read a fanfiction (ThrawnxOC) in which every time when things got steamy, the curtain came down. This isn't how the fanfiction supposed to work, right? :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chiss drażnił się z nią, ocierając się o nią i stymulując wrażliwe miejsca na jej ciele. Karyn uwielbiała to uczucie, kiedy twardy penis Thrawna znajdował się pomiędzy jej ściśniętymi udami, a gdy przywierał do jej partii intymnych i ogrzewał je swym ciepłem, ledwie była w stanie się powstrzymać, aby natychmiast nie wprowadzić go do środka, niemalże zapominając zupełnie, że pragnęła kochać się z wielkim admirałem w swoim łóżku, a nie o kilka kroków od tego mebla, na stojąco. Potrzebowała go w tej chwili tak bardzo.

Ich pocałunki stały się mniej precyzyjne, a za to pełne pasji, wywołujące przyjemne dreszcze na jej ciele i prowokujące miłosne pomruki. Faro wydawała z siebie te wszystkie odgłosy instynktownie, prawie bez udziału świadomości.

\- Thrawn… łóżko… proszę – wymamrotała w końcu nieskładnie.

\- W jakiej pozycji chcesz to zrobić? – zapytał wielki admirał z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Akurat teraz zebrało mu się na gierki! Myśli Faro spowiła mgła i jedyną rzeczą, na której Karyn pragnęła się w tejże chwili skupić, było to, by być blisko Thrawna i by czuć go w sobie.

\- Siadaj na łóżku – poleciła mu, nie panując już nad sobą i nad swoim głosem.

Gdy Chiss jej usłuchał, wspięła się na niego. Rozsunęła nogi tak, by klęczeć na łóżku i by w ten sposób choć trochę odciążyć Thrawna, równocześnie zapewniając samej sobie pewne pole manewru.

Popatrzyła mu w oczy, które zalśniły jaśniejszym niż zwykle blaskiem: nie tylko pożądania, ale też i nieskrywanej ciekawości. Umościła się na jego kolanach tak, by móc wsunąć jego twardego członka do swojej waginy, i choć Faro początkowo planowała uczynić to powoli, tak, by oboje mogli delektować się tym stopniowym procesem zanurzania się jego w niej, w praktyce zrobiła to znacznie szybciej niż zamierzała, tym samym uzyskując od Thrawna wpierw przeciągły syk, a dopiero potem afirmatywny pomruk. Jego dłonie spoczęły na jej pośladkach, a następnie wielki admirał przyciągnął Karyn ku sobie, wchodząc w nią głębiej i pełniej.

\- Mam zacząć cię pieprzyć, Karyn? – zapytał ją. – Czy życzysz sobie tego, żebyśmy nadal postępowali powoli?

\- Och, nie. Znaczy… zaczekaj. Ja zacznę, dobrze?

\- Moment.

Thrawn spojrzał z satysfakcją na jej twarz, na jej piersi i na ich złączone w miłosnym uścisku genitalia.

\- Tak – powiedział. – Zaczynaj.

To okazało się trudniejsze, niż Faro sobie wyobrażała. Oparła dłonie na ramionach Thrawna dla zapewnienia sobie lepszego balansu. Podnosząc się do góry, myślała tylko o tym, by niebieski penis nie wysunął się z niej cały, przeświadczona o tym, że miałaby później problem, by ponownie ustawić ich ciała pod odpowiednim kątem. Nie dało się chyba tego zrobić w żaden „seksowny” sposób: od razu dobrze, bez cienia zawahania, nie robiąc przy tym miny jak ktoś, kto stara się nawlec igłę.

Gdy Thrawn był w niej, mogła wreszcie zacząć go ujeżdżać. Wykonała najpierw serię pionowych ruchów, uniesień i opadnięć, koncentrując się na tym, by nie dopuścić do zbyt głębokiej penetracji i, oczywiście, by nie wylądować na Thrawnie całym swym ciężarem. Coś takiego z pewnością by mu się nie spodobało. Szybkie posunięcia natomiast niemal od razu przypadły mu do gustu i przez to potem Thrawn posyłał Faro znaczące spojrzenie, kiedy ta zwalniała tempo. Z kolei zaś ruchy okrężne, które jej samej bardzo odpowiadały, jako te mniej wysiłkowe, na nim nie wywarły większego wrażenia. Musiał wtedy uznać, że Karyn zmęczyła się wykonywaną czynnością i by, w swoim mniemaniu, jakoś jej pomóc, dodał od siebie parę oddolnych pchnięć.

Cóż, ta pozycja bezsprzecznie dawała jej większą władzę niż jemu, nie pozwalając mu na zbyt precyzyjne posunięcia. Faro dostrzegła drobną zmarszczkę na czole Chissa, która prawdopodobnie świadczyła o tym, że ten zaczynał być tą sytuacją nieco poirytowany. Niełatwo jej było stwierdzić to, czy chodziło tu o jej brak doświadczenia i nieumiejętność zaspokojenia jego seksualnych potrzeb, czy raczej o to, że Thrawn po prostu nie lubił być bierny w trakcie stosunku. Doceniał to, że Faro się starała, i niewątpliwie podobał mu się widok jej podskakujących piersi, lecz najwyraźniej nie na tyle, by kontynuować uprawianie miłości w tej pozycji.

\- Do tego nie potrzebowaliśmy wcale łóżka – zauważył, zaskakując ją tym, że był w stanie myśleć o takich rzeczach, kiedy się kochali. – Mogliśmy zrobić to na fotelu w moim… ach!

Urwał, gdy Karyn – celowo! – naparła na niego mocniej. Następnie zrobił złą minę i wypowiedział kilka ostrych słów w Cheunh. Z jego tonu Faro wywnioskowała, że nie spodobała mu się ta zagrywka z jej strony. Jak się okazało, jej admirał nie lubił takich niespodzianek i denerwował się, gdy nie mógł samodzielnie wprowadzić poprawek do ich łóżkowego planu.

I tak wykazał się sporą dozą cierpliwości, pozwalając jej na ten… eksperyment. Powierzył jej stery, lecz z czasem musiał dojść do wniosku, że Karyn brakowało w tej miłosnej sztuce wprawy, odpowiedniego przeszkolenia i jego instrukcji. Spostrzegła w jego oczach to, że Thrawn miał kilka uwag, którymi pragnął się z nią podzielić, ale powstrzymywał się przed tym, albo sądząc, że nie był to stosowny moment, i uważając, że sprawę tę trzeba było jeszcze na spokojnie przemyśleć, albo zwyczajnie z powodu zmęczenia, które zaczął odczuwać, uznawszy zapewne, że taka dyskusja i ułożenie nowego planu działania zajęłyby im dłuższą chwilę, na co obecnie nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Faro nie mogła go za to winić, bo ona także była rozczarowana brakiem spektakularnego seksualnego sukcesu na tym stosunkowo nowym dla siebie polu, a ponadto czuła się odrobinę obolała po tej dość dziwacznej gimnastyce i potrzebowała odprężenia i orgazmu, a nie wałkowania tego, co i z jakiej przyczyny poszło nie tak. Mogli o tym wszystkim porozmawiać później, kiedy emocje już opadną, leżąc w łóżku, przytuleni do siebie.

Pocałowała go, żeby nieco się rozchmurzył.

\- Chcesz mnie wziąć teraz? – zapytała zaczepnie, zalotnie. – Jestem twoja. Tylko twoja. Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko.

Jego oczy błysnęły wtedy ostrzegawczo, lecz Faro zignorowała to. Wielki admirał powinien nauczyć się flirtować, pomyślała. Zaś podczas miłosnych zbliżeń takie słowa, budujące nastrój, były potrzebne. I nie, nie należało ich doprecyzowywać, jak przy sporządzaniu umowy handlowej. Aluzja była tutaj celowym chwytem. Tak właśnie, w opinii Faro, oddziaływało się na erotyczną wyobraźnię.

\- W granicach rozsądku – dodała bardziej dla niego niż dla siebie.

Choć w pewnym sensie po części zrobiła to także i dla siebie, bo nie chciała teraz wysłuchiwać jego wykładu o tym, że nie powinna czynić takich deklaracji nikomu, pod żadnym pozorem. Wolała więc zapewnić Thrawna, że mówiąc mu to, oczywiście nie miała złych intencji, nie okłamywała go, ani też nie była tak bezbrzeżnie naiwna, by wierzyć w to, że w rzeczywistości byłaby w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko, nawet w sypialni, w sprawach dotyczących jedynie seksu. Nie musiała jednak, w swoim przekonaniu, robić żadnych szczegółowych zastrzeżeń, gdyż nie wątpiła w to, że Thrawn nie zażądałby od niej niczego, przed czym mogłaby się wzdragać i czuć trudny do przezwyciężenia opór; że nie zmusiłby jej do niczego, czego się lękała lub brzydziła. Wiedziała też, że tak, jak i on, mogła w każdej niekomfortowej sytuacji powiedzieć: „nie”.

Teraz zaś jej serce wybijało niecierpliwie „tak, tak, tak”, a jej ciało wołało do niego każdą swoją komórką „pragnę cię”. Odczuwanego przez Faro w owej chwili pożądania nie dało się w żaden sposób zmierzyć, nie było dla niego skali. Chciała, żeby Thrawn czuł to samo, i jeśli mogła to sprawić jakąś wyjątkowo lubianą przez niego czynnością seksualną, wykonałaby ją ochoczo, dla niego, naturalnie, jak zaznaczyła wcześniej, o ile mieściła się ona „w granicach rozsądku”.

\- Czego pragniesz? – zwróciła się do niego kokieteryjnym tonem. – Co byś chciał zrobić tutaj, w moim łóżku?

Co prawda, seks w jej sypialni był ustępstwem z jego strony, ale Faro nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, że Thrawn, przychodząc do jej kwater, miał w głowie jakiś plan, albo jego zarys, a przynajmniej jakieś oczekiwania dotyczące tego wieczoru. Chciała, żeby następnego ranka Chiss czuł się zadowolony i zaspokojony. Jej propozycje nie zawsze trafiały w jego gusta, dlatego postanowiła go podpytać, co jeszcze mogłaby dla niego zrobić, w jaki sposób mogłaby sprawić mu przyjemność. I chyba Thrawn ją zrozumiał, bo pogłaskał ją po twarzy: pogładził jej lewy policzek i płatek jej ucha, a następnie pochylił się, by ją pocałować.

To było bardzo przyjemne, uznała Karyn, gdy robili sobie takie przerwy na pieszczoty i pocałunki. Podziwiała opanowanie Thrawna, którego twardy członek wciąż znajdował się w niej, i cieszyła się tym, że wielki admirał zgodził się na taką formę seksu, niespieszną i intymną, zamiast przypuścić na nią jeden brutalny atak, po którym Karyn przez parę najbliższych godzin nie mogłaby się pozbierać.

Lubiła ostry seks z nim, ale po takich sesjach tym mocniej odczuwała brak tych drobiazgów, które towarzyszyły zwykłym romantycznym międzyludzkim relacjom. Każdy ruch Thrawna był chirurgicznie precyzyjny i intencjonalny, kiedy pieprzyli się intensywnie, i wyglądało to niemal tak, jakby wielki admirał był nastawiony jedynie na zwycięstwo: orgazm, jej i jego, i jakby Chiss za każdym razem układał w głowie błyskotliwą strategię, jak dotrzeć do tego celu najkrótszą możliwą drogą. O ile Faro rozumiała to, gdy chodziło o bitwę w kosmosie, o tyle w sprawach seksu „oszczędność środków” nie była jej zdaniem właściwą metodą prowadzenia jakichkolwiek „zaczepnych” działań.

Thrawn do tej pory uprawiał z nią seks w sposób bardzo zbliżony do tego, w jaki wcześniej się z nią pojedynkował: pozwalał Karyn na to, by wykonała parę niegroźnych, z jego perspektywy, ruchów, testował ją i sprawdzał jej reakcje, a potem… atakował, spychając ją momentalnie do linii obrony. Był tak szybki i zwinny, że Faro po paru minutach odpierania jego ciosów wylądowała na macie i zaczęła uderzać w nią dłonią na znak, że się poddaje. Ciąg dalszy nastąpił później, kiedy pieprzyli się w jego gabinecie: Thrawn obejmował ją jak zapaśnik i tak cudownie wyprowadzał kolejne uderzenia, że Karyn miała ochotę jednocześnie odklepać i nie robić tego: to, co wówczas czuła, było nieporównywalne z niczym innym – buzującą adrenalinę, ból i przyjemność. Chwilami traciła oddech i tonęła w objęciach Thrawna albo rozpadała się na kawałki; chciała krzyczeć, jęczeć i szlochać; pragnęła, by to się skończyło i by nie kończyło się nigdy; chłonęła te wszystkie cielesne doznania, tę energię i siłę Thrawna – jego siła była wtenczas jej siłą, jej zasilaniem. Jej organizm z trudem radził sobie z tak potężną, skokową dawką mocy, jej układ nerwowy wariował pod wpływem tych wszystkich bodźców i wtedy… jej orgazm był jak wybuch supernowej. Wspaniały, piękny. Faro czuła się później słaba, przytłoczona intensywnością własnych doznań i emocji. Kiedy patrzyła potem na Thrawna, jej serce biło tylko dla niego. Kochała go jak nikogo innego we wszechświecie i to ją bolało, bardziej niż stłuczenia i otarcia na jej ciele. Jakby on był dla niej powietrzem i słońcem po tym, jak udało jej się wreszcie wynurzyć z podwodnych głębin.

Seks z nim nie uspokajał jej, wręcz przeciwnie: wzmagał w niej potrzebę by być blisko niego. Chciała, żeby Thrawn jej dotykał, przytulał ją i całował, ale ten robił to tylko w ciągu tych kilku minut szybkiego seksu – a robił to tak dobrze, że Faro zaczęła z utęsknieniem wyczekiwać tych chwil poprzedzających orgazm i seksualne spełnienie. Z początku ją to dziwiło, bo szczytowanie zawsze wydawało jej się najlepszą częścią seksualnego stosunku, ale potem zrozumiała, że pragnęła i potrzebowała więcej Thrawna, że to od niego się uzależniła, a nie od samego, bądź co bądź wyśmienitego, seksu. Najbardziej lubiła ten moment, kiedy byli jednością.

Czy byli nią teraz? – zastanawiała się, spoglądając Chissowi głęboko w oczy i dostrzegając w jego płomiennym wzroku pożądanie i silną potrzebę, by dać w końcu upust tłumionym pragnieniom i emocjom. Thrawn wiedział, jakiego rodzaju zwycięstwo smakowało najlepiej: po długim okresie oczekiwania i snucia planów chciał wziąć wszystko za jednym zamachem. Jego ruchy zawsze były doskonale przemyślane. Potrafił ocenić, jak i jakiego rodzaju uderzenie powinien zastosować, by trafić w jej czuły punkt. Wkładał w nie tyle siły, ile było konieczne, nie więcej, ani też nie mniej.

Ciekawiło ją to, czy wielki admirał analizował ją, zanim przypuścił na nią pierwszy szturm. Wyglądało to wtedy na czysto spontaniczne zachowanie, a zarazem Thrawn działał bardzo metodycznie i zdawać by się mogło, że jeśli nie wiedział, to przynajmniej przypuszczał, co takiego Karyn mogłoby się spodobać. Czyżby kiedyś jakoś nieświadomie ujawniła coś takiego o sobie, co pozwoliło mu później wywnioskować, że nie odepchnęłaby go i nie powiedziałaby mu „nie”, gdyby ten tylko pocałowałby ją we właściwym momencie? Thrawn nie zawsze rozumiał ludzi, ale musiał kierować się wtedy czymś więcej niż tylko przeczuciem – wiedział o Faro coś, z czego ona sama nie zdawała sobie w pełni sprawy. Przez to ich pierwszy raz był dla niej jak olśnienie. Dostrzegła nagle, co łączyło w całość wszystkie elementy jej życiowej układanki, i zrozumiała, czego pragnęła: być partnerką Thrawna, nie tylko na gwiezdnym niszczycielu.

Całowała go teraz z uczuciem i uwielbieniem. Wiedział – musiał to wiedzieć! – że dla niej to on najbardziej się liczył; to, że przyszedł do niej i że był tu z nią. Nie chodziło o sam seks, o awans, o jego protekcję – Faro nigdy nie postrzegała ich relacji jako transakcji, wymiany usług i przysług. Podobnie rzecz się miała podczas stosunku – Karyn nie myślała wcale w duchu: „jeśli ja zrobię _to_ dla ciebie, to ty zrobisz _to_ dla mnie”. Koncentrowała się wyłącznie na tym, by obojgu im było dobrze i miło. Gdy widziała, że jej partnerowi coś nie odpowiadało, starała się szybko zaproponować mu coś innego; wolała raczej dopasować się do jego gustu niż wypuścić go ze swych ramion z wrażeniem, że nie było między nimi żadnej chemii.

Pocałowała Chissa raz jeszcze i podniosła się, wyswobadzając ich oboje z tego miłosnego uścisku, a następnie opadła swobodnie na łóżko z filuternym uśmiechem na twarzy. Niemałą radość sprawiło jej to, że Thrawn natychmiast się odwrócił, przenosząc cały ciężar swojego ciała na łóżko, które wówczas ugięło się nieco pod nim. Przez moment wyglądało to dość zabawnie, kiedy wielki admirał próbował znaleźć dla siebie wygodną pozycję i usiąść tak, by nie przeszkadzał mu w tym jego wzwód. Karyn nie mogła powstrzymać się przed tym, by nie wykorzystać tej sytuacji i lepiej mu się nie przyjrzeć: przez dłuższą chwilę cieszyła wzrok widokiem jego pięknego niebieskiego ciała, a szczególnie tej skrywanej w spodniach jego znaczącej części. Thrawn, jak spostrzegła, także czerpał przyjemność z obserwacji jej sylwetki. Świadoma tego, że jego wzrok funkcjonował nieco inaczej niż jej własny, Faro mogła zakładać, że wielki admirał widział, jak bardzo była w owej chwili podniecona i że być może to zadziałało na niego jeszcze silniej niż sam jej negliż i ta jej ekspozycja. Karyn rozstawiła nogi tak, by Chiss miał jeszcze lepszy widok, i zaśmiała się cicho.

Thrawn przypominał jej w tym momencie przyczajonego drapieżnika. Jego świetliste spojrzenie było tak intensywne, jakby koncentrował się jedynie na niej i kalkulował, w jaki sposób ją zdobyć i posiąść. Samo planowanie musiało sprawiać mu ogromną radość. Wielki admirał celowo odwlekał przyjemność, świadomy tego, że Karyn nigdzie mu nie ucieknie, ani nic nieoczekiwanie nie przeszkodzi mu w realizacji jego zamiarów.

To ona w tej sytuacji miała mniej cierpliwości od niego. Dotknęła swojej łechtaczki, drażniąc się równocześnie ze sobą i z nim. Widziała, jak Thrawn na nią patrzył – jakby już była jego. I mogła być jego. Niebawem.

Spróbowała przypomnieć sobie ruchy jego palców i samodzielnie je odtworzyć. Zaczęła się pieścić, a on przyglądał się temu, nie pozostając wcale obojętny na to specjalnie przygotowane i odgrywane dla niego przedstawienie. Jego oddech stał się ciężki, a potem Chiss dotknął swoich własnych genitaliów, jakby zapragnął sobie ulżyć, następnie zaś skrzywił się lekko, widocznie sfrustrowany tym, że tak bardzo potrzebował teraz seksu, i tym, że przez to, co Faro robiła na jego oczach, nie był w stanie dłużej okiełznać swej żądzy.

Wiedziała, że Thrawn zwykle nie dawał łatwo się sprowokować i że ta chwila, kiedy prawie uległ potrzebom swojego ciała, musiała być dla niego powodem do wstydu. Pomyślała, że dla Thrawna najgorszą torturą byłoby to, gdyby nie mógł jej dotknąć i musiał patrzeć, jak Karyn zaspokajała się sama albo… jak ktoś inny robił to, co Chiss sam pragnął z nią uczynić. Zaskoczyło ją jednak to, że ten niezruszony w wielu krytycznych momentach na polu bitwy strateg przegrywał teraz ze swoim libido i poniekąd też z nią, obiektem jego pragnień. Spodziewała się niemal, że Thrawn się rozzłości i oznajmi jej znowu: „nie igraj ze mną”; czekała, coraz bardziej niecierpliwie, aż Chiss przyciśnie ją do łóżka i wejdzie w nią wreszcie, lecz ten z jakimś dziwnym uporem starał się opanować, odzyskać jasność umysłu i władzę: nad sobą, nad nią, nad całą tą sytuacją. To było wręcz śmieszne, lecz Faro nie ważyłaby się roześmiać w owej chwili. Wyciągnęła obie ręce ku niemu i zwróciła się do niego łagodnie:

\- Thrawn, chodź do mnie, proszę.

Ten przysunął się wtedy do niej bliżej i spytał:

\- W jakiej pozycji…?

Faro jednak nie dbała o to aż tak bardzo; chciała tylko czuć go w sobie i na sobie.

\- Na pewno masz jakąś upatrzoną – odrzekła z uśmiechem. – Czy nie nad tym przed chwilą tak głęboko rozmyślałeś?

O tak, Thrawn niewątpliwie miał w głowie gotowy plan działania, a mimo to zadał jej to pytanie. Może myślał, że Faro ponownie czymś go zaskoczy?

Czując na sobie jego spojrzenie, położyła się na łóżku na wznak, podpierając się na łokciach, aby sama również móc na niego patrzeć. Jeśli ten widok mu nie wystarczał jako bardzo wymowne zaproszenie do seksu, Karyn niewiele więcej mogła w tej sytuacji zrobić.

Na szczęście jej zachęta podziałała na niego. Wielki admirał omiótł wzrokiem jej ciało jak pole bitwy, tuż przed jej rozpoczęciem, a potem przywołał na twarz jeden z tych rzadkich uśmiechów, które jego wrogom nie wróżyły nic dobrego.

\- Ręce za głowę – polecił jej nieoczekiwanie.

\- Za głowę? – oburzyła się Faro. – Ale wtedy… nie będę mogła cię dotykać – dokończyła z żalem.

Jego oczy zamigotały, jak gdyby w wyrazie rozbawienia.

\- Ani mnie, ani siebie – zgodził się z nią. – Jeśli wytrzymasz, możesz spodziewać się nagrody.

\- Jakiego rodzaju nagrody? – zainteresowała się.

\- Przyjemności – powiedział niskim, zmysłowym głosem. – Tym większej, im dłużej przyjdzie ci na nią czekać.

To musiała być kolejna z jego gierek.

\- Przywiążesz mnie do łóżka? – zapytała. – Skujesz kajdankami?

\- Karyn – zwrócił się do niej takim tonem, jakby uważał, że była niepoważna – gdybym cię skrępował, pozostawanie w bezruchu nie byłoby dla ciebie żadnym wyzwaniem.

\- Więc… mam się w ogóle nie ruszać?

Skrzywiła się nieco, z niezadowoleniem, co oczywiście nie uszło jego uwadze. Dotknął wtedy jej łydki w nietypowym, jak na niego, pieszczotliwym geście.

\- Możesz się ruszać – oznajmił jej chytrze – ale sama – rozsunął szerzej jej nogi i umieścił się między nimi – zaraz przekonasz się – pochylił się nad nią jak kot prężący grzbiet – że tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej.

Zaakcentował mocniej słowa: „dla ciebie”, a następnie złożył na jej ustach krótki pocałunek. Cóż, pomijając kwestię unieruchomionych rąk, ta zabawa mogła jej się z czasem nawet spodobać.

Thrawn był dla niej wyjątkowo miły: poprawił poduszkę pod jej głową, odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy, a potem wyciągnął się wygodnie na niej, jedną ręką chwycił ją za oba nadgarstki, a drugą… tak, dotknął jej piersi, jej prawego sutka, a następnie obdarzył ją hojnie kolejnymi słodkimi pocałunkami, muskając przy tym językiem jej gorącą skórę. Karyn zamruczała z rozkoszy.

\- Jak przyjemnie – rzekła, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Zaraz będzie jeszcze przyjemniej – zapewnił ją Thrawn. – Powiedz mi jednak najpierw… jak bardzo tego pragniesz?

\- Och? Bardzo!

\- _Jak bardzo?_ – powtórzył swoje pytanie w Sy Bisti, ewidentnie drocząc się z nią.

\- _Bardzo_ – odpowiedziała mu w tym samym języku.

\- _Tak bardzo?_

Wszedł w nią… Nie! Wsunął w nią jedynie główkę swojego członka i zapytał ponownie:

\- _Tak bardzo?_

\- _Bardziej!_ – sapnęła Karyn i dodała już w basicu: – O wiele bardziej!

\- _Tak bardzo?_ – drążył dalej Thrawn, przesuwając się… o centymetr zaledwie!

\- Bardziej – jęknęła. – Thrawn, wiesz przecież, że znacznie bardziej!

Cofnął się wówczas, rozmyślnie, a potem wszedł w nią głębiej… ale wciąż nie dość głęboko.

\- _Tak bardzo?_ – jego głos stał się bardziej melodyjny, co więcej, Chiss zaczął nietypowo akcentować wypowiadane przez siebie słowa. – _T’ak bar’zo?_

Gdyby nie wiedziała, o co ją pytał, nie zrozumiałaby go zupełnie.

\- Nie! – zawołała. – Potrzebuję… więcej.

Thrawn otarł się delikatnie ustami o jej wargi, a później powiedział:

\- _Poproś._

Karyn zamrugała szybko, odrobinę oszołomiona tym wszystkim: jego prowokacyjnym zachowaniem i przekomarzaniem się w Sy Bisti, jak również, oczywiście, tym, że Thrawn penetrował ją… ale nadal w niewystarczającym stopniu.

\- Proszę – w jej tonie pojawiła się desperacja. – _Proszę_. Potrzebuję cię… całego.

\- Całego?

Wielki admirał uśmiechnął się tak, jak gdyby bardzo bawiła go ta rozmowa. Potem zaś perfidnie się wycofał. Pozwolił jej poczuć jego erekcję przyciśniętą do jej rozgrzanego ciała, tak złaknionego w owej chwili jego miłości.

\- Thrawn! – jęknęła Karyn z frustracją. – Potrzebuję cię całego w środku! Błagam!

\- Jak bardzo mnie potrzebujesz? – zapytał ją znowu.

\- Jak… jak powietrza!

To wywołało u niego cichy, spontaniczny śmiech. Tak, Thrawn naprawdę się zaśmiał. Brzmiało to trochę tak, jakby dostał nagłego ataku kaszlu i spostrzegłszy, co się stało, Chiss niemal od razu ukrył twarz w jej włosach i chował ją tam tak długo, dopóki nie udało mu się opanować.

\- Jak powietrza! – powtórzyła Karyn, sama również zanosząc się niepowstrzymanym chichotem. – Jak powietrza po…

Nie była w stanie dokończyć. Może to i lepiej, bo gdyby powiedziała to, co pomyślała, na głos – „po spotkaniu z Vaderem” – Thrawn mógłby uznać, że jej skojarzenie nie było wcale takie zabawne.

\- Jak powietrza – szepnął jej do ucha. – _Mar_.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, a potem następny… Gdy wreszcie odzyskała zdolność mówienia, poprosiła go, zaskakując tym samą siebie:

\- Czy mógłbyś coś powiedzieć… w swoim ojczystym języku?

W pierwszej chwili, wypełnionej ciszą, przerywaną jedynie ich oddechami, Faro spodziewała się odpowiedzi odmownej z jego strony, a może nawet napomnienia. A potem usłyszała coś, co było równie nieoczekiwane jak jego śmiech: dłuższy monolog w nieznanym jej śpiewnym języku. Thrawn, co prawda, kilkakrotnie odezwał się do niej wcześniej w Cheunh, i Karyn jedynie z tonu jego głosu mogła wywnioskować, o co mu wówczas chodziło, tym razem jednak nie potrafiła zupełnie wychwycić sensu jego wypowiedzi. Wyczuła tylko to, że wielki admirał był w doskonałym humorze. Mógł teraz opowiadać jej jakiś żart, jakąś śmieszną historyjkę, a ona, nie rozumiejąc z tego nic, miała ochotę śmiać się i zarazić go swoim wesołym śmiechem. I wyrwał jej się w końcu chichot, na jaki nigdy nie pozwoliłaby sobie w jego towarzystwie na mostku, czy w jakiejkolwiek służbowej sytuacji.

\- Wybacz – wymamrotała – ale nic a nic z tego nie rozumiem! Śmieję się teraz z siebie, że tak bardzo – znów zachichotała – lubię słuchać twojego głosu.

\- _Cseo ch'otcah b?_

Nie dość, że nie wiedziała, o co mu chodziło, to jeszcze nie umiała nawet powtórzyć jego słów.

\- Tak bardzo? – odezwał się Thrawn ze swoim naturalnym akcentem.

\- Tak, tak bardzo… cię kocham, wiesz?

\- Jesteś naprawdę… _naant_ – odpowiedział jej Thrawn.

\- To dobrze czy źle?

\- Bardzo – ucałował płatek jej ucha – dobrze.

Karyn zamruczała radośnie. Obróciła głowę w jego stronę, na tyle, na ile była w stanie to zrobić, otarła się twarzą o jego twarz, nieudolnie próbując go pocałować, a potem prychnęła, zażenowana tym gestem i swoją niemocą, i wreszcie wyznała mu:

\- Cierpną mi ręce.

Thrawn poluzował wtedy swój chwyt i choć Faro była mu za to wdzięczna, wolałaby, mimo wszystko, żeby Chiss zdecydował się zrezygnować z tej swojej dziwacznej gierki.

\- Nadal… jest mi niewygodnie – oświadczyła mu naburmuszona. – Powiedziałeś, że będzie przyjemnie. Obiecałeś!

Nie chciała brzmieć jak małe dziecko, które skarży się, gdy tylko spotka go jakakolwiek przykrość, jednak w owej chwili do pełni szczęścia brakowało jej tego, by móc go dotknąć, objąć, i by w końcu zaczęli się kochać tak naprawdę, a nie jedynie… droczyć się ze sobą.

\- Niecierpliwa – zganił ją Thrawn. – Czy to nie ty życzyłaś sobie, żebyśmy zrobili to powoli?

\- Ale nie… bezdotykowo!

Odchrząknął, co chyba znaczyło, że rozśmieszyła go swoją ripostą.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię dotykał? – spytał z przekorą.

\- Chcę, żebyś… żebyś mnie kochał. Tak bardzo…

\- Tak bardzo?

\- Całym sobą, Thrawn – żachnęła się Karyn. – Wiesz przecież, czego potrzebuję. Tam na dole. Tu na górze. I tam pośrodku. Ciebie. Odrobina ciebie to za mało. Powoli czy szybko… jest dobrze, o ile mogę cię poczuć: we mnie, na mnie, przy mnie.

\- Jak powietrze.

\- Nie! – zdenerwowała się. – Jesteś dla mnie kimś ważnym, szczególnym. Nigdy nie potraktowałabym cię jak… Wiesz, że nie.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Teraz to wiem.

Ledwie oswobodził jej ręce, objęła go za szyję. Zareagowała tak, jak tonący czy dryfujący w kosmosie na widok liny ratowniczej. Złapała się go mocno. Za mocno, jak uświadomiła sobie, kiedy Thrawn niezamierzenie wydał z siebie cichy jęk. Odgłos bólu.

\- Wybacz. Wiem: siniaki.

\- Bark – skorygował ją Thrawn.

\- Tak, wiem, twój bark. To chyba nie z tego powodu…?

\- Nie, nie z tego.

Wyplątał się z jej ramion, następnie zsunął się z niej i ułożył na boku.

\- Jeśli pozwolisz – powiedział – chciałbym zmienić pozycję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and more smut to come.


	17. Chapter 17

Faro podążyła w ślad za nim.

\- Jeśli pozwolę? – zaśmiała się, obracając się w jego stronę i spoglądając mu w oczy.

\- _Mar_.

Pocałowała go delikatnie, a potem, nie odsuwając się od niego wcale, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Thrawn poprawił jej włosy i oddał pocałunek. Przez moment eksplorował jej usta swoim językiem, a kiedy Karyn poczuła ponownie przypływ trudnej do powściągnięcia żądzy i otarła się swoimi genitaliami o jego męskość, Chiss przerwał ów długi, namiętny pocałunek, by oboje mogli zaczerpnąć głęboki oddech.

\- Jak powietrza – rzekła Karyn i znów zachichotała.

Thrawn uniósł brew i posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie: tak, to była niewerbalna reprymenda, ale jednocześnie wielki admirał uśmiechnął się do niej, co świadczyło o tym, że nie był wcale na nią zły, i ta jego mina: „skończ już te żarty, Karyn” była tylko lekkim napomnieniem, taką ironiczną urazą: „och, doprawdy, bardzo śmieszne!”.

Faro zamruczała przeciągle, a później zapytała go:

\- Wejdziesz? Proszę?

Odpowiedział jej w podobnym tonie: także pomrukiem, niestety wyrażającym protest.

\- Nie w tej pozycji – powiedział Thrawn.

\- Co złego jest w tej pozycji? – zdziwiła się Faro. – Mnie ona się bardzo podoba.

Mogła patrzeć mu w oczy i całować go. Pogłaskała go po ręce, po tym jego imponującym bicepsie i spytała:

\- Czemu to ci nie odpowiada?

Jego spojrzenie było niezwykle intensywne, przeszywające.

\- Karyn – odparł niskim głosem – w tej pozycji nie spenetruję cię wystarczająco głęboko.

\- Och.

Zarumieniła się z zakłopotania.

\- Ale i bez tego może być miło, prawda? – odezwała się odrobinę nieśmiało.

\- Miło – powtórzył Thrawn.

Przez moment miał taką minę, jakby zastanawiał się nie tyle nad ich pozycją i penetracją, ile nad tym jednym słowem: „miło”.

Może nie nawykł do takiego seksu, pomyślała Karyn. Wiedziała, że lubił się pieprzyć ostro, a to, co teraz razem robili, znacząco odbiegało od tego, czego próbowali wcześniej.

\- Może ci się spodoba? – zapytała Faro tonem zachęty.

Thrawn westchnął. Był sfrustrowany tym wszystkim, czy może bardziej: zmęczony?

\- W jakiej pozycji byś wolał to zrobić? – spytała wtedy.

\- Obróć się – odrzekł, a potem dodał: – Proszę.

Wpierw jednak musiała go pocałować w usta. Przeciągnęła ten pocałunek do granic możliwości, aż zaczęło brakować jej tchu. Dopiero wówczas spełniła jego polecenie.

\- W ten sposób? – upewniła się.

Leżała na boku, zwrócona plecami do niego.

\- _Mar._

\- Thrawn?

\- Bardzo dobrze, Karyn – uspokoił ją.

Czuła całym ciałem, jak się przemieszczał, jak ustawiał się we właściwej, jego zdaniem, pozycji, takiej, która miała sprzyjać głębokiej penetracji.

Faro zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza.

\- Możesz się podeprzeć na łokciu – poinstruował ją Thrawn – a teraz unieś nogę…

Chyba faktycznie go nie doceniła. Najwyraźniej miał już obmyśloną dla nich choreografię i tylko czekał na to, by móc wreszcie wcielić swój genialny plan w życie.

\- O, tak – jęknęła, kiedy zaczął się w nią wsuwać.

W odpowiedzi usłyszała odgłos, który mógł wyrażać jego radość albo rozbawienie.

Następnie Thrawn przycisnął swoje biodra do jej lędźwi i całkowicie zniwelował dystans między nimi. Grzał ją swoim ciepłem, przywarłszy do jej pleców. Jego twarz znalazła się przy jej uchu, a jego dłoń zaczęła pieścić jej pierś. Tak, to również było miłe… chociaż w zupełnie inny sposób.

\- Dobrze, Karyn?

\- Co? Tak! Tak! – potwierdziła ochoczo.

\- Doskonale. Odrobinę szerzej nogi… tak, właśnie tak.

Kiedy dopasowała się do jego koncepcji, w nagrodę pocałował ją w szyję. Zamruczała zadowolona.

\- Już – odmruknął Thrawn – za moment…

I rzeczywiście: po paru sekundach zaczął ją pieprzyć, z początku powoli, a potem coraz szybciej. Wchodził w nią głęboko, i po jakimś czasie dotknął jakiegoś specjalnego miejsca w jej waginie, czy też w jej duszy, doprowadzając ją do krzyku i spazmów. Faro nie była pewna, co takiego wykrzyknęła – prawdopodobnie jego imię – i poczuła się zaskoczona i zakłopotana tym, że taki okrzyk w ogóle wyrwał się z jej piersi. W normalnej sytuacji nie pozwoliłaby sobie na to, by być tak głośno, o nie, wiedziała wszak, że Thrawna nie ucieszyłaby jej niedyskrecja. Gdyby zachowywała się tak w jego gabinecie, wielki admirał pewnie uciszyłby ją – nie, niekoniecznie pocałunkiem, raczej zasłaniając dłonią jej usta, a później… być może nie zaprosiłby jej do siebie więcej.

Gdyby ktokolwiek ją usłyszał… Karyn miała nadzieję, że ściany były dość grube, by nie dopuścić do tego, w przeciwnym bowiem razie jej przyszłemu transferowi towarzyszyłaby burza plotek. Komodor Faro… Kochanka wielkiego admirała? A może zwyczajna dziwka? Tak, kiedy tak jęczała, bliżej jej było do tej drugiej.

I jak najgorszej kurwie Thrawn nie okazał jej ani cienia litości. Dążył do tego, by Faro doszła, i by sam mógł wreszcie szczytować. Jej jęki w jego uszach musiały brzmieć jak pieśń wojenna, barbarzyńska pieśń o zwycięstwie i zagładzie. Gdy tylko Karyn cichła, Chiss zwiększał intensywność swoich ruchów, uderzał mocniej, dotykał dłonią jej łechtaczki. Kiedy Faro krzyczała, wielki admirał zdawał się być z tego wielce zadowolony. Tak, to on to sprawił! I to jego wzywała!

\- Nie mogę już – zaszlochała Faro w pewnym momencie.

Jej orgazm był bolesny, przytłaczający. Thrawn przytrzymał ją jeszcze przez chwilę i po paru ruchach ejakulował w niej, mamrocząc coś w Cheunh. Dopiero wtedy wysunął się z niej, pozwolił jej opuścić nogę i obrócić się.

Faro spojrzała w sufit, starając się zrozumieć, co u diaska przed chwilą tu zaszło. Czyżby Thrawn chciał ją zamordować? Czy dało się umrzeć od… seksu?

Poniekąd cieszyła się tym, że nie musiała się nigdzie teraz wybierać i że mogła zwyczajnie odespać tę bitwę w swoim łóżku. Westchnęła. Thrawn popatrzył wówczas na nią dziwnie, jak gdyby z niepokojem.

\- Wybacz – usłyszała.

Wstrzymała oddech, kiedy Chiss dotknął dłonią jej policzka, ale nie tyle w pocieszającym geście, ile jakby sprawdzał, czy był on suchy.

\- Być może zbyt wiele od ciebie wymagam.

Karyn wypuściła wtedy zalegające w jej płucach powietrze.

\- Nie chciałem sprawić ci bólu – powiedział po chwili Thrawn. – Sądziłem, że miękki mebel umożliwi nam bardziej – głos na moment mu się załamał – namiętny stosunek.

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że dotychczas… ograniczałeś się?

Wyraz jego twarzy stanowił wystarczającą odpowiedź na jej pytanie. Faro zaklęła w myślach.

\- Jesteś twarda, Karyn – rzekł Thrawn – ale nie jesteś Chissanką. Ludzkie kobiety, jak zauważyłem, są bardziej delikatne. Spotkałem na swojej drodze kilka… wyjątkowo twardych sztuk, ale z żadną…

Machnął ręką, ucinając ten wątek.

\- Z żadną co? – zaryzykowała pytanie.

\- Z żadną – odpowiedział Thrawn – nie byłem w stanie kochać się zbyt długo.

Skrzywił się nieoczekiwanie, a potem pokręcił głową.

\- Pięć minut – oświadczył, patrząc jej w oczy – trwał najdłuższy stosunek, jaki uprawiałem z ludzką kobietą.

Kiedy otwarła usta, by coś powiedzieć, doprecyzował:

\- Nie liczę tu, naturalnie, gry wstępnej. Optymalna prędkość moich ruchów, tak, bym był w stanie skończyć, skraca ten czas niekiedy do trzech minut. Powolna penetracja natomiast sprawia, że moje myśli zaczynają krążyć wokół spraw niezwiązanych z seksem. To oczywiście burzy nastrój i w efekcie… żeby dojść w takiej sytuacji, potrzebuję jeszcze silniejszych bodźców. Balansowanie na granicy w moim przypadku niestety się nie sprawdza. Gdy zwolnię tempo, tracę zapał do dalszych działań. Lubię stopniować napięcie i na koniec – uśmiechnął się – doświadczyć orgazmu wraz z moją partnerką.

To by w pewnym sensie tłumaczyło to, czemu w niektórych momentach prowokował u niej taką właśnie reakcję – miał ochotę sam skończyć i zakończyć stosunek. Faro nie rozumiała jednak, dlaczego Thrawn nie przepadał za niespiesznym seksem. Dlaczego, jak twierdził, tracił w takich chwilach koncentrację? Na czym wtenczas się skupiał? Na wygraniu wojny?

\- Wiesz – podzieliła się z nim nagłą myślą – ja też w sypialni nie myślę cały czas wyłącznie o seksie. To chyba naturalne?

Gdy jego oczy zwęziły się nieco, oznajmiła mu:

\- Myślę o tobie, kiedy jestem z tobą, ale nie tylko o kwestiach związanych z seksem. Tym razem zastanawiałam się, na przykład, czy masz łaskotki i czy potrafisz się śmiać… Teraz wiem, że tak – uśmiechnęła się do niego, a następnie westchnęła. – Zajmują mnie też takie rzeczy, które nie łączą się bezpośrednio z seksem, ale wciąż pozostają w relacji z nim. Chociażby to, że moim zdaniem masz bardzo seksowny głos. Albo to, że… czasem robi mi się gorąco od spojrzeń, które rzucasz w moim kierunku. To są drobiazgi, które budują nastrój. Niestety są też takie, które go psują, jak choćby… twarde biurko. Wiesz, kiedy leżysz na biurku… jesteś to chyba w stanie sobie wyobrazić? Kiedy na nim leżysz i uderzysz się w biodro, to wtedy przestajesz myśleć o seksie, a zaczynasz myśleć o biurku i innych meblach, przypominasz sobie, że masz miękkie łóżko i trochę…

Urwała zdeprymowana.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że nie da się kontrolować swoich myśli w takiej sytuacji.

\- Zgadzam się – odrzekł Thrawn. – Z tego też względu preferuję ograniczenie rozpraszających bodźców i skupienie się na krótkiej, a zarazem intensywnej czynności, co pozwala w pewnej mierze uniknąć owej… dekoncentracji.

Musiała zrobić dziwną minę, bo dodał następnie:

\- Wspominałem ci wcześniej o konieczności oddzielenia pracy i przyjemności. Seks jest czynnością fizjologiczną i traktowanie go w ten sposób ułatwia zaspokajanie tychże potrzeb. Nierozsądnie byłoby przerywać albo celowo wydłużać jakikolwiek inny fizjologiczny proces, by oddać się rozmyślaniu. Takie czynności należy rozgraniczyć. Rozumiesz, o czym mówię, Karyn?

\- Nie całkiem – przyznała. – Owszem, kiedy korzystasz z toalety, starasz się to zrobić jak najszybciej, ale można na przykład delektować się jedzeniem.

\- Tak – potwierdził Thrawn – jednakże robi się to w ściśle określonych sytuacjach społecznych. Nie postępuje się w ten sposób wtedy, gdy pragnie się jedynie zaspokoić głód.

\- Seks jest czymś innym – stwierdziła Faro. – Chodzi o relację między – chciała powiedzieć „ludźmi”, ale kiedy spojrzała na niego, postanowiła użyć mniej nacechowanego zwrotu – dwiema kochającymi się osobami.

\- Nie – odparł na to Thrawn. – Niekoniecznie. Seks w celach reprodukcyjnych wiąże się z całą siecią różnorodnych relacji społecznych; jest skutkiem niektórych z nich i przyczyną innych. Z kolei zaś seks w celach rekreacyjnych może dotyczyć relacji między zaangażowanymi stronami, ale też wcale nie musi.

Posłał jej długie spojrzenie.

\- Nasz seks nie może mieć wpływu na nasze służbowe relacje – rzekł – ani nie powinien z nich wynikać.

\- Nie to przecież miałam na myśli!

Zaczerwieniła się.

\- A co takiego w takim razie miałaś na myśli? – zapytał Thrawn.

\- To, że ludzie – Faro przygryzła wargę, ale słowo się rzekło, brnęła więc dalej – ludzie uprawiają seks, bo się kochają. A przynajmniej czują jakiś pociąg do siebie… fascynację. Zauroczenie.

\- Dokonują selekcji potencjalnych partnerów seksualnych – skomentował to wielki admirał – oparciu o naoczną obserwację ich przymiotów fizycznych i intelektualnych.

Karyn przewróciła oczami.

\- Chodzi raczej o chemię, która między nimi się wytwarza. I jeśli nic nie stanie im na przeszkodzie, to wtedy idą ze sobą do łóżka.

\- Chodzi o chemię – powtórzył nieprzekonany. – Oczywiście, zachodzą pewne chemiczne reakcje w organizmach obojga partnerów, a brak chemicznej równowagi skutkuje frustracją seksualną, jednakże nie wydaje mi się, że czynniki, które wywołują nadprodukcję lub niedobór pewnych hormonów, stanowią także remedium na ową dolegliwość.

Faro pokręciła głową. Nie wiedziała zupełnie, o czym on mówił.

\- Spróbuj pomyśleć o tym w prostszy sposób – poradziła mu. – Jeśli jakaś osoba ci się podoba, wówczas czujesz coś takiego w środku, że… zwyczajnie chcesz uprawiać z nią seks. Z tą konkretną osobą.

\- Z powodu chemii? – zdziwił się Chiss. – Czy to jakiś rodzaj – przyjrzał jej się lepiej, nim dokończył – więzi, która zaczyna łączyć ze sobą dwoje tak wzajemnie oddziałujących na siebie ludzi?

\- Tak – ucieszyła się Karyn. – Dokładnie to miałam na myśli.

Thrawn wypowiedział jakieś długie słowo w Cheunh, a następnie oświadczył:

\- A zatem między ludźmi możliwe jest chemiczne związanie ciał. Czy umysłów także?

\- Co takiego? Pytasz o „bratnie dusze”?

Powtórzył ten zwrot, jakby próbował dodać go do swojego słownika, a potem zapytał, wyraźnie zaintrygowany tą koncepcją:

\- Po czym rozpoznaje się „bratnią duszę”? Czy można zweryfikować tę chemiczną relację za pomocą jakiegoś medycznego testu?

\- Och. Nie. Niestety, albo na szczęście. A odpowiedź na twoje pierwsze pytanie brzmi: to się czuje, po prostu. Czasem nie od razu – zaśmiała się – i chwilę to zajmuje, zanim dwoje ludzi w ogóle się zorientuje, że pasują do siebie jak dwie połówki jabłka.

\- Ciekawe. I to dotyczy tylko ludzi? Czy „bratnia dusza” może należeć do innego gatunku?

Popatrzyła na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

\- A jak sądzisz?


	18. Chapter 18

Nie była pewna, czy ucieszyła go jej odpowiedź. Ewidentnie jednak dała mu ona do myślenia. „Bratnie dusze” to było znaczyło coś więcej niż „współpracownicy i kochankowie”.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

\- Czego?

\- Że to ja jestem twoją „bratnią duszą”?

\- Szczerze mówiąc…

Chwilami jej się tak wydawało, a później jej „bratnia chissańska dusza” w sekundę zmieniała się w kogoś całkowicie jej obcego. Wciąż jednak Faro czuła, że Thrawn stał się tak istotną częścią jej życia, że bez niego… mogłaby, co prawda, funkcjonować, mogłaby nawet się uśmiechać, ale nie byłaby tak szczęśliwa jak wtedy, gdy była z nim.

\- Nie wiem – powiedziała, czując się nieco zagubiona. – Chciałabym, żebyś nią był.

Thrawn westchnął, a później podzielił się z nią refleksją:

\- Chissowie nie znają koncepcji „duszy”. Moje studia nad tym zagadnieniem wykazały, że w niektórych kulturach mogła ona wyewoluować z jakiegoś wyobrażenia na temat Mocy. Dawni Jedi, na przykład, twierdzili, że Moc znajduje się w każdym żywym stworzeniu i być może to oni zaszczepili wśród osób niewrażliwych na Moc taką ideę: duszy. Moi ludzie natomiast wiedzę na temat Mocy zaczerpnęli głównie z nauk Sithów. Stąd też my, Chissowie, uważamy, że ten „dar” posiadają nieliczni i że może on być wykorzystywany zarówno w dobry, jak i w zły sposób.

\- Hm, pewnie macie rację. Odnośnie Mocy, oczywiście. Dusza jednak jest czymś innym, w moim przekonaniu. To nasza świadomość, nasze emocje, to kim jesteśmy – uderzyła się w pierś – tam w środku. Niektórzy wierzą w to, że dusza jest nieśmiertelna i po śmierci danej osoby jej dusza jednoczy się z innymi duszami w zaświatach.

\- Tak – odezwał się Thrawn – słyszałem o tym. To brzmi bardzo podobnie do nauk Jedi.

\- Nie. Jedi byli źli i próbowali przejąć władzę, wpływając na innych swoją Mocą. Tak, oni też pewnie mieli dusze, ale… zdeprawowane. Jeśli posługiwali się tym pojęciem, to z pewnością po to, by manipulować zwykłymi ludźmi. Chcieli je zawłaszczyć, tak, żeby ludzie uwierzyli w to, że Moc jest czymś, bez czego nie da się obejść i że potrzeba takich osób jak Jedi, które doradzałyby ludziom w tych sprawach, dotyczących duszy czy też Mocy… i które pod pozorem niesienia pomocy rozkazywały im i mówiły, jak mają postępować.

\- Jedi mieli własną doktrynę – poinformował ją Thrawn – i interpretowali Moc inaczej niż Sithowie. Która z tych dwóch stron była bliżej prawdy, trudno teraz stwierdzić. To, że Sithowie wygrali wojnę, sugeruje, że ich ujęcie Mocy było bardziej… pragmatyczne.

\- Thrawn, czy możemy nie rozmawiać teraz o Jedi? Proszę. A jeśli chodzi o „bratnie dusze”, to jest to koncept, w który ludzie chcieliby wierzyć, ale nie do końca weń wierzą. Tak samo, jak w „przeznaczenie”.

Chiss odchrząknął.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ludzie chcieliby wierzyć w „przeznaczenie” – odparł. – Dlaczego woleliby, żeby ich działaniami kierowała jakaś wyższa siła, a nie oni sami? To nielogiczne.

\- Zależy, jak ktoś rozumie „przeznaczenie” – odrzekła Faro. – Mówimy, na przykład, że ktoś był komuś przeznaczony, i to znaczy… że kiedy te dwie osoby w końcu się spotkały, miały wrażenie, że całe życie na siebie czekały.

Uśmiechnęła się marzycielsko.

\- Mówimy, że ich miłość była zapisana w gwiazdach. To takie ładne, poetyckie metafory. Przeznaczone sobie bratnie dusze.

\- Och.

Ten odgłos mógł oznaczać zdziwienie, zrozumienie albo konsternację.

\- Czyli, twoim zdaniem, mógłbym być twoją „bratnią duszą” – rzekł w zamyśleniu Thrawn – pomimo tego, że nie wierzę w coś takiego, jak „dusza”?

Karyn westchnęła.

\- A wierzysz w miłość? Zresztą, bez względu na to, jakim słownikiem się posługujemy, są takie rzeczy, które po prostu się czuje i… czasem ciężko znaleźć na nie dobrą nazwę.

Podniosła się, obolała, i przysiadła na łóżku.

\- Może przyniosę bactę i…

Miała zamiar trochę tej leczniczej, przeciwbólowej maści użyć na sobie, a resztę wsmarować w jego posiniaczone plecy.

\- Pozbędziemy się choć części twoich siniaków – zaproponowała.

\- To by oznaczało, że musiałbym pozostać w twoich kwaterach, dopóki bacta się nie wchłonie.

\- A wybierałeś się gdzieś? – zerknęła na niego czujnie. – Zostaniesz na noc, prawda?

\- To nierozsądne, Karyn.

\- Tak samo, jak przychodzenie tutaj – odpowiedziała. – Wielki admirał wymykający się z kwater swojej pierwszej oficer w środku nocy czy nad ranem… jaka to właściwie różnica?

\- Nie jest jeszcze tak późno – stwierdził Thrawn. – Nie będzie to wyglądało aż tak źle, jeśli teraz wyjdę… wcześniej jednak powinienem skorzystać z twojego prysznica, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdybym kogoś spotkał po drodze… niemniej jednak, jako wielki admirał, mam prawo przemieszczać się po moim statku o dowolnej godzinie i tak samo mogę… złożyć wizytę swojej zastępczyni, jeśli mam do niej jakąś pilną sprawę. Nie w środku nocy, naturalnie, ale w godzinach, w których większość osób jeszcze nie śpi, nie jest to chyba zachowanie naganne?

\- Thrawn, możesz mnie odwiedzać w wolnym czasie – powiedziała Karyn – ale nie próbuj udawać, że nie jest to wizyta towarzyska, bo nikt najzwyczajniej we wszechświecie w to nie uwierzy. I lepiej, żeby nikt nie widział, jak stąd wychodzisz, bo… to nie jest dla ciebie typowe, żeby utrzymywać prywatne relacje z kimkolwiek z twojej załogi. Nawet gdybyśmy się umówili na wspólne oglądanie jakiejś holodramy, gdyby ktoś potem usłyszał o tym, że posiedziałeś u mnie kilka godzin, to bez wątpienia doszedłby do wniosku, że dzieje się tu coś… dziwnego.

\- Że łamiemy regulamin – doprecyzował Thrawn.

\- Ktoś mógłby coś takiego zasugerować – odparła zmartwiona. – Dwie osoby płci przeciwnej, obie stanu wolnego… ja jeszcze czasem przesiaduję z innymi oficerami w mesie, ale ty? Wszystko wskazuje na to, że twoje życie towarzyskie nie istnieje. A gdybyś zaczął nagle spędzać dużo czasu z jedną osobą, wszyscy uznaliby, że…

\- Że chodzi o seks?

\- Wolałabym użyć określenia: „że się w tym kimś zakochałeś”, ale tak… w sumie masz rację.

\- Ludzie – pokręcił głową Chiss – mają zwyczaj przypisywać innym intencje, których ci wcale nie przejawiają, a brak dowodu na tezę przeciwną do ich własnej traktują jako dowód na prawdziwość ich tezy.

\- Być może – odrzekła Faro – ale w naszym przypadku takie bezpodstawne wnioskowanie doprowadziłoby jednak do odkrycia prawdy. W końcu nie przyszedłeś tutaj grać ze mną w szachy czy w warcaby, tylko po to, by się ze mną pieprzyć.

Zacisnęła na moment usta, zdeprymowana.

\- Co nie oznacza, że gdybyś nie miała ochoty na seks, nie zgodziłbym się z tobą zagrać w szachy – wielki admirał uśmiechnął się do niej w odpowiedzi – albo w warcaby.

Parsknęła śmiechem i pokręciła głową.

\- Nie będę grała z tobą w żadne strategiczne gry – odrzekła żartobliwym tonem. – Nie zwariowałam jeszcze.

Uniósł brew pytająco.

\- Nie mam ochoty cały czas przegrywać – wyjaśniła mu – a wyzwanie ciebie, najlepszego stratega w Imperium, na taki pojedynek byłoby jeszcze większym szaleństwem niż zaproponowanie ci kolejnego sparringu.

Uśmiechnął się na to.

\- Moim zdaniem z porażek również można czerpać naukę – odparł. – A poznawszy lepiej przeciwnika, masz szansę ułożyć strategię, która pozwoli ci wygrać. Być może za którymś razem, udałoby ci się mnie przechytrzyć i pokonać.

\- Tak i nawet wiem, w jaki sposób: uderzając w słaby punkt! – dotknęła palcem jednego z większych siniaków na jego ciele, a kiedy Thrawn wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, zapytała, czy raczej stwierdziła: – Czyli chcesz, żebym posmarowała ci plecy bactą, tak?

Skrzywił się lekko, a potem powiedział:

\- Tak. Myślę, że mogę jeszcze trochę tu zostać. I… będę wdzięczny za twoją pomoc, Karyn.

\- Oczywiście. Zostawić twoje plecy w takim stanie to byłby błąd, nieprawdaż?

Mrugnęła do niego okiem.

Podniosła się z łóżka i ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Po chwili usłyszała jakiś ruch w korytarzu i kiedy na moment przystanęła w miejscu, by zerknąć przez ramię, spostrzegła, że Thrawn pospieszył za nią.

\- Postanowiłem wziąć teraz prysznic, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu – wyjaśnił, kiedy zrównał się z nią.

\- Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko – odparła Faro. – Wybierz sobie któryś ze świeżych ręczników, zaraz ci pokażę, gdzie leżą…

Zauważyła, że przyglądał jej się tak, jakby chciał jeszcze coś od niej, jakby na coś czekał…

\- Thrawn? O co chodzi?

Jego oczy migotały tajemniczo w półmroku korytarza.

\- Potrzebujesz mojego pozwolenia, żeby skorzystać z mojej łazienki? – zapytała na pół żartobliwie, na pół serio.

Jego zwyczaje czasem ją zaskakiwały, więc właściwie mogła obecnie spodziewać się po nim wszystkiego. Powinna była na przykład przewidzieć to, że Thrawn zignoruje jej pytanie i zamiast tego zada jej swoje własne:

\- Czy ty także nie powinnaś się umyć?

\- Być może.

Karyn obróciła głowę i powąchała swoje ramię.

\- Śmierdzę, według ciebie?

W jej tonie nie było urazy, raczej ujawniło się wówczas jej rozbawienie. Owszem, Karyn czuła silną woń własnego potu – jak po intensywnym treningu! – i coś, co mogłaby roboczo określić „zapachem seksu”, ale czy przeszkadzało jej to? Niespecjalnie.

Thrawn zrobił minę, jakby bił się z myślami: czy w owej chwili lepsza była szczerość, czy w dobrym guście było przemilczeć ten krępujący dla nich obojga fakt?

Faro przewróciła oczami.

\- To logiczne, że po tym, co razem robiliśmy, nie mogę pachnieć kwiatkami – stwierdziła.

Chiss zmarszczył czoło i pokręcił głową.

\- Nigdy nie pachniałaś kwiatkami – odparł. – Pomyślałam, że może zechcesz skorzystać z natrysku jako pierwsza. I że być może… mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc.

Uniosła brwi i zamrugała.

\- Chciałbyś wejść ze mną do kabiny, tak?

Mimowolnie zarumieniła się. Nie była na to przygotowana – na to, że Thrawn mógłby mieć ochotę na seks pod prysznicem.

\- Wpierw muszę ocenić, czy twoja łazienka jest podobna do mojej – odrzekł Chiss. – Czy jest równie przestrzenna.

\- Ach. Aha.

Dotknęła dłonią swojego rozgrzanego policzka.

\- Nie ma tam za dużo miejsca – podzieliła się z Thrawnem tą techniczną informacją – bo to, mimo wszystko, zwykłe pomieszczenie sanitarne i nikt nie projektował go z myślą, że… że mogłoby posłużyć ono nie tylko do dbania o higienę osobistą.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedział wielki admirał. – W takim razie mogę stać na zewnątrz.

\- Słucham? Na zewnątrz… prysznica? Czy łazienki?

Wybuchnęła histerycznym śmiechem. Thrawn odczekał, aż jej śmiech ustanie, i wtedy odpowiedział neutralnym tonem:

\- Na zewnątrz prysznica, Karyn. Nie byłbym w stanie ci pomóc, umyć ci plecy, chociażby, przebywając poza łazienką.

\- Och. Oczywiście.

Uznał ją za głupią? Nie, raczej pomyślał, że była przemęczona i że w tej sytuacji tym bardziej doceniłaby jego pomoc.

\- Czy też… chciałbyś, żeby ktoś umył ci plecy?

\- Nie.

Zesztywniała.

\- Nie _ktoś_ – powiedział Thrawn – tylko _ty_ , Karyn.

\- Och – wyrwało jej się.

\- Czy to problem? – zapytał.

\- Nie. Wcale.

Uśmiechnęła się, bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Odszukała panel kontrolny i otworzyła drzwi łazienki.

\- Tu są ręczniki – wskazała ręką. – Te są czyste, możesz wziąć dowolny, choć pewnie chciałbyś jakiś większy…

Przegrzebując ręczniki, przynajmniej nie musiała patrzeć mu w oczy. Tak, potrzebowała chwili, by się opanować.

\- Proszę – obróciła się w jego stronę, by wręczyć mu puszysty, biały ręcznik.

\- Dziękuję, Karyn.

Znów miał ten blask w oczach, a ona popełniła błąd i zerknęła na niego, i utonęła w czerwonym świetle jego spojrzenia.

\- A zatem? – zapytał ją wtedy Thrawn.

\- Co takiego? – zdziwiła się Faro.

\- Czy chcesz się umyć, czy…

\- Nie! – zakrzyknęła. – To znaczy: możesz tam wejść przede mną. Ja w międzyczasie poszukam bacty, poszukam…

\- Apteczki?

Thrawn wymownie wskazał wzrokiem na pudełko, które leżało na jej łazienkowej szafce. Zrobił krok w tamtym kierunku i zanim Faro zdążyła coś powiedzieć, otworzył je.

\- Po co ci tyle środków przeciwbólowych, Karyn? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co takiego?

Podeszła prędko do niego i w pierwszym odruchu miała ochotę zabrać mu to pudełko, albo przynajmniej zatrzasnąć jego wieko.

\- Mam bolesne miesiączki, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć – odparła, rozgniewana tą niezapowiedzianą admiralską inspekcją. – I czasem naciągam mięśnie podczas treningu, albo…

\- Seksu – dokończył za nią Thrawn. – A potem łykasz pastylki przeciwbólowe jak witaminy, a bacty używasz niemal tak, jak balsamu do ciała.

\- Nieprawda.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, podtrzymując dłońmi swój biust.

\- Po prostu dbam o siebie i swoje ciało. Nie, nie ruszaj tego! – zawołała Faro, gdy Chiss wyciągnął z jej apteczki opakowanie pigułek antykoncepcyjnych.

\- Och – odrzekł, kiedy przeczytał opis tego leku.

Na jego obliczu nie zagościło ani zakłopotanie, ani nawet zaskoczenie.

\- Skończyłeś już?

Celowo posłużyła się ostrym tonem, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie podobało jej się to, co robił. Nie miał prawa przeszukiwać jej rzeczy.

\- Tak – odpowiedział obojętnym, niemalże znudzonym głosem. – Dla was, ludzi, to takie typowe, żeby kontrolować każdy narząd w swoim ciele za pomocą chemii: pigułek, płynów, maści…

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła Karyn. – Nie każdy narząd, ale niektóre organy i owszem. Szczególnie te, które służą do reprodukcji.

Wielki admirał uniósł na to brwi i oznajmił jej:

\- Nasze rasy nie mogą się krzyżować.

\- Sprawdzałeś to? – odezwała się natychmiast, a potem dodała prędko: – Nie, nie odpowiadaj.

Thrawn prychnął.

\- Chissowie prowadzili badania, które miały na celu ulepszenie naszego gatunku – powiedział chłodnym tonem. – Genetyczne modyfikacje oddaliły nas znacznie od naszych przodków, wśród których, prawdopodobnie, byli również i ludzie.

\- Również?

Nie wiedzieć czemu, uczepiła się tego jednego słowa.

Thrawn popatrzył na nią, a potem poinformował ją:

\- Większość humanoidów nosi w sobie domieszkę ludzkich genów. Wasza rasa ma dziwną skłonność do wchodzenia w interakcje, także seksualne, z innymi gatunkami, w wyniku czego powstają osobniki, które mogą być protoplastami zupełnie nowych gatunków humanoidów.

\- Zaraz – przerwała mu Faro. – Z tego, co mówisz, wynika, że moglibyśmy… masz w sobie trochę „ludzkich genów”, a ja z kolei należę do rasy… pionierów? Czy to dobre określenie?

\- Jeśli wolisz w ten sposób o sobie myśleć – odparł Thrawn. – Chissowie częściej posługują się wobec ludzi terminem „rasy inwazyjnej”. Z tego też względu nasi bioinżynierowie zaczęli szukać metod zapobiegania… zabezpieczenia nas przed nawrotem cech atawistycznych. Konkretnie chodziło o zadbanie o czystość naszej rasy.

\- To chyba nie brzmi zbyt rozsądnie, nieprawdaż? – odezwała się Karyn. – Mam na myśli to, że wszystkie gatunki ewoluują, ludzie także, i… No wiesz, lepiej dopuścić możliwość posiadania potomstwa z przedstawicielami innej, zbliżonej genetycznie rasy, niż skazać swój gatunek na całkowite wymarcie.

\- To sposób myślenia ludzi – odpowiedział jej wielki admirał – dla Chissów zaś istotniejsze jest to, by przetrwać, nie zatracając przy tym swojej natury. Dążymy do doskonałości i sami wybieramy, które cechy pragniemy sobie przyswoić. Przykładem takiej świadomej modyfikacji jest chissański narząd wzroku.

\- Co takiego? Zrobiliście to sobie sami? Ale jak… po co…

\- Karyn, ta zmiana ewolucyjna dokonała się tysiące lat temu. Jestem przekonany, że przeprowadzono wcześniej rzetelne badania, zanim w ogóle doszło do pierwszych eksperymentów na zarodkach… Później zaś zaczęto odpowiednio programować chissańskie komórki w początkowej fazie ich rozwoju, podobnie jak czyni się to dziś, by zapobiegać chorobom, które mogłyby objawić się u danej osoby w przyszłości.

\- Och? Naprawdę robicie coś takiego?

\- Owszem. Z tego powodu samowolne i nieprzemyślane mieszanie chissańskich genów z genami innych gatunków jest czymś niedopuszczalnym. Nasi naukowcy zgodnie twierdzą, że coś takiego doprowadziłoby do narodzin… osobników chorych.

Faro zmarszczyła brwi.

\- To dla was tabu, tak?

Thrawn nieznacznie się skrzywił.

\- Nazwałbym to raczej „działaniem na szkodę własnego gatunku”. Nie znaczy to, o czym zapewne już wiesz, że Chissowie nie czują seksualnego pociągu do innych humanoidów. Być może jest to jedna z tych cech, które zbliżają nas do ludzi. Tej skłonności nie da się tak łatwo zwalczyć, wprowadzając jakiś kulturowy zakaz. Zbyt wiele jest podobieństw między nami, by… Nie jesteśmy w stanie postrzegać ludzi jako odpychających.

Odrobinę jej ulżyło, gdy usłyszała jego zapewnienia, że uważał ją za atrakcyjną, że było to całkiem normalne i że nie naruszyli żadnego chissańskiego kulturowego tabu.

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że zmieniliście coś w swoim DNA, żeby… nie móc mieć dzieci z ludźmi?

\- Z przedstawicielami innych gatunków, tak – potwierdził Thrawn.

\- I… nie uznałeś za stosowne mnie o tym uprzedzić?

Nie chciała, żeby zabrzmiało to jak oskarżenie, ale… nie była w stanie zrozumieć, jak mógł coś takiego przemilczeć! Powinien był o tym wspomnieć na samym początku, choćby po to, by ją uspokoić: „nie, Karyn, nie zajdziesz w ciążę, nie martw się”.

\- Nie sądziłem, by ta kwestia była w naszym przypadku istotna – odparł Thrawn. – Założyłem, że oczekiwałaś ode mnie, bym nie zrobił ci dziecka, a nie odwrotnie. Nie pytałaś o metodę zabezpieczenia, ale musiałaś mieć świadomość tego, że nie podjąłbym tego typu działań, gdyby istniało jakiekolwiek ryzyko, że ich efektem będzie niechciana ciąża.

\- Brałam pigułki – odrzekła Faro.

\- Z pewnością nie wyłącznie z mojego powodu.

Zaklęła szpetnie.

\- Myślisz, że sypiałam w tym samym czasie z innymi mężczyznami?

\- Nie twierdzę tego – odpowiedział spokojnie Thrawn. – Może stosowałaś hormony po to, by mieć poczucie, że zyskasz dzięki temu kontrolę nad własnym ciałem?

\- Nie musiałabym brać leków, gdybyś po prostu mi o wszystkim powiedział.

\- Dlaczego miałbym ci o wszystkim mówić? – zapytał niespodziewanie suchym tonem, co znaczyło, że Karyn zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie do granicy, której nie powinna przekraczać. – Tym bardziej o sprawach, które dotyczą Chissów?

\- Może dlatego, że nie dotyczą one wyłącznie Chissów – oświadczyła mu wtedy – ale przede wszystkim ciebie i mnie.

\- Nie będziemy mieć dzieci – uciął Thrawn. – Gdybyś spytała mnie o to, powiedziałbym ci to wprost. Gdybyś potrzebowała wyjaśnień, udzieliłbym ci ich. Nie poruszyłaś tego tematu, ja zaś mogłem przypuszczać, że domyślasz się prawdy i że postrzegasz to jako korzyść, nie zaś jako problem.

\- Problem – powtórzyła za nim.

Czy w rzeczywistości był to problem? Faro nie planowała posiadania dzieci. Musiałaby wówczas zrezygnować ze swojej wojskowej kariery i… Nie mogłaby ich zresztą mieć z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem! To byłoby zbyt… politycznie niepoprawne. Imperium było z zasady przeciwne mieszanym małżeństwom, a wywodzące się z takich rodzin dzieci nie miały łatwego życia. Karyn nie chciała czegoś takiego dla swojej córki czy syna. Być może z tego właśnie powodu odrzucała w ogóle możliwość posiadania dziecka z Thrawnem, odpychała od siebie samą tę myśl… brała pigułki i czuła się tak, jakby w ten sposób zażegnała ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. To jednak, jak się okazało, było wyłącznie jej wymysłem, fantasmagorią. Nie istniało tak naprawdę. Nie mogli mieć dzieci. Nigdy nie mogliby ich mieć.

Uśmiechnęła się z trudem.

\- Nie chciałam mieć dzieci – powiedziała.

Taka była prawda.

Thrawn popatrzył na nią z troską. Powinien się z tego ucieszyć, czyż nie? Skinął głową. Coś przemilczał, czuła to!

\- A ty chciałeś je mieć? – zapytała wtedy.

\- To nieistotne – odparł.

Po chwili dodał:

\- Poniekąd… mam ich na swoim statku całe mnóstwo. Wyglądają dorośle i trzymają w dłoniach prawdziwe karabiny, a nie zabawki… ale niektórzy z nich to wciąż dzieci, bardziej naiwne od tych chissańskich.

Faro parsknęła parosekundowym, zduszonym śmiechem.

\- Ty jesteś ich ojcem, a ja jestem ich matką, nieprawdaż?

Thrawn westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Ty tak o nich nie myślisz. Nie możesz tak o nich myśleć, w przeciwnym razie… nie potrafiłabyś wysłać ich do walki. Chissowie… nie widzą w tym problemu. Ich dzieci, nasze dzieci, również walczą. Słuchają rozkazów. Wypełniają je. A my, oficerowie, odpowiadamy za ich bezpieczeństwo.

Spojrzał znów na nią, a w jego oczach ujawniła się udręka.

\- Chciałbym, żeby nie musiały walczyć, ale… tak jest od stuleci. I nic tego nie zmieni.

Później rzekł coś cichym tonem, w swoim rodzimym języku. Faro nie potrzebowała jednak tłumaczenia, domyśliła się sensu jego słów. Wówczas jej złość – na niego – minęła.


End file.
